Le royaume se fissure
by Angelica R
Summary: Quand tout s'effondre autour de vous, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, et prier pour que les choses ne tournent pas trop mal. Multipairing. Recueil de drabbles, d'OS, d'UA, de micro-fics, de textes écrits pendant les nuits du FoF, de défis. Bref, c'est le bordel !
1. Tenir

Le royaume se fissure.

Quand tout s'effondre autour de vous, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, et prier pour que les choses ne tournent pas trop mal. Recueil de drabbles et d'OS. Multipairing. Publication irrégulière, se fera au fur et à mesure de ma découverte de la série (oui, je sais, je suis très en retard...)

Tenir.

[1x10] : « Ned était mort. Et c'était justement _pour cette raison-là_ qu'elle ne devait pas s'effondrer. Pas maintenant. » Ned Stark/Catelyn Stark.

 **N** **D'A :** **Et un fandom de plus... Surtout que je découvre la série dix ans après tout le monde (bon, en fait sept ans...). Pour l'instant je n'ai vu que la saison 1, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que je vais voir les suivantes très rapidement...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Catelyn Stark serra de façon convulsive le message qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de son poing et qui venait tout juste de lui être apporté par un de ses corbeaux.

Elle sentit sa respiration commencer lentement à s'affoler, avant de s'accélérer dramatiquement vite, et elle sentit la douleur la brûler comme jamais auparavant, plus encore qu'en apprenant la mort de Jon Arryn.

Ils avaient _osé_.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle tenta de regagner lentement son calme, avec bien des difficultés.

Une part d'elle voulait crier, hurler, se lamenter, _mais elle ne le pouvait pas_ , et elle le savait parfaitement.

Ned était mort.

Oui, Ned était mort et son cœur était brisé en mille morceaux, _mais ça ne changeait rien_.

Ned était mort, et c'était justement _pour cette raison-là_ qu'elle ne devait pas s'effondrer.

Pas maintenant.

Plus tard.

Parce qu'elle lui devait la justice, et que ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, de tomber, ou de perdre pied, elle devait rester forte, pour lui, elle devait se battre, et ne jamais s'arrêter, malgré la douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur et l'âme.

Non, elle ne tomberait pas.

Pas avant que les Lannister aient payé pour leurs crimes.

Eux, tous autant qu'ils étaient, cette bande de chiens galeux, qui n'avaient cessé de s'en prendre à sa famille et à ceux qui lui étaient chers durant ces derniers mois.

Comme elle les haïssait...

La colère était préférable à la douleur, alors elle la laissa l'envahir, s'en nourrissant telle une affamée.

Elle les ferait payer, pour la mort de Jon Arryn, tué parce qu'il avait appris quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir, et qu'elle ignorait encore.

Elle les ferait payer pour Bran, estropié pour toujours _par_ _leur_ _faute_ , celle de Jaime Lannister, et elle avait dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le frapper au visage encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève, lui, ce salopard qui avait osé blesser son fils, qui n'était encore _qu'un petit garçon_.

Qu'ils avaient essayé de tuer, sans absolument _aucune pitié_.

Et surtout, elle les ferait payer pour Ned, pour sa mort, pour son exécution injuste, alors même qu'il avait avoué des crimes _qu'il n'avait jamais commis_!

Elle n'aurait pas de répit tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu de ses yeux la tête de Joffrey Baratheon détachée de son corps et accrochée à une pique, elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant de voir cette hypocrite de Cersei – qui avait dit _compatir_ à sa douleur, alors qu'elle était responsable elle aussi de l'état de Bran – morte devant elle.

Elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant de voir Jaime Lannister et son frère Tyrion en sang, implorant pour leur vie.

Elle allait se battre, pour ceux qu'elle avait perdus, et pour ceux qui lui restaient encore, en somme, pour tout _ce_ qu'il lui restait encore.

Pour sa famille, pour ses enfants qui avaient perdu leur père, pour Robb, désormais Lord Stark et qui avait le devoir de prendre la place de son père (elle essaya de ne pas penser au Bâtard), pour Sansa, prisonnière des Lannister, pour Arya, qui était sans doute déjà morte maintenant, mais aussi pour Bran, et Rickon, également.

Serrant les poings de plus belle, elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, retenant ce cri de douleur qui menaçait à tout moment de s'échapper de ses lèvres, et le goût de ce sang sur sa langue lui sembla terriblement amer.

Elle se battrait pour eux, jusqu'à la mort.

 _Un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes_ , avait clamé Tyrion Lannister, avant de décamper du Val d'Arryn, une fois son combat remporté par son champion.

Elle ferait en sorte qu'il tienne parole, et eux tous, les _Lannister,_ ils paieraient dans le sang cette dette qu'ils devaient à la famille Stark.

Oui, Catelyn Stark se le jurait, elle les ferait tous payer.

Et là, seulement là, elle pourrait hurler, laisser échapper ces cris et ces sanglots que Robb avait déjà relâchés dans le vent et le silence.

Là seulement, elle pourrait pleurer Ned en paix.

Jusque là, elle devait tenir.

 _Pour_ _lui_.

 _Pour eux_.


	2. Un jour, je te tuerai

Un jour, je te tuerai.

[1x10] : « Elle ne pouvait pas voir ça. Elle ne _voulait_ pas voir ça. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. »

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 105ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Vision". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Sansa Stark avait tout bonnement envie de vomir.

Elles étaient bien loin désormais, ses illusions sur Port-Réal, sur la reine Cersei, sur le prince Joffrey ( _roi_ , se rappela-t-elle soudainement avec une horreur à peine contenue), ou même sur les _êtres_ _humains_ en général.

Son père était mort, avait été exécuté, _assassiné_ , alors qu'il n'était en aucun cas un traître, _et elle n'avait même pas le droit de le pleurer_.

Et son frère lui aussi était considéré _comme un traître_ , sa mère était loin d'elle, et elle ne pouvait même pas aller pleurer dans ses bras.

Ses deux petits frères étaient loin d'elle, tout comme sa petite sœur, et ils étaient sans doute peut-être déjà morts eux aussi, tous autant qu'ils étaient, et elle n'était entourée que de vautours, de monstres et de traîtres qui n'attendaient qu'un instant de faiblesse de sa part pour lui planter un couteau dans le dos.

Elle avait tout perdu, et ce n'était même pas encore fini.

Dans sa chambre, elle s'était autorisée à pleurer, mais là, devant tout les autres, devant le Limier, devant Joffrey, _elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher_.

Elle était une Stark, après tout, et elle venait du Nord.

Elle était forte, ou du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

Si c'était le cas, alors, pourquoi tremblait-elle si fort ?

Pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur ?

 _§§§§_

Quand Joffrey la força à lever la tête, son souffle s'arrêta littéralement dans sa gorge pendant quelques secondes, et elle se mit à suffoquer.

 _Non, oh non, s'il vous plaît, pas ça !_

 _Par tout les dieux et les sept enfers, oh par pitié, tout mais pas_ ça !

Il voulait qu'elle voit son père mort, et sa tête, et...

Elle ne pouvait pas voir ça.

C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Elle ne _voulait_ pas voir ça.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Alors Sansa Stark garda la tête haute, et regarda son père droit dans les yeux, droit dans ses yeux morts, et sa nausée la reprit de plus belle, ainsi que sa colère, face à toute cette horreur, face à toute cette _injustice_.

Et elle ne put que détourner le regard, écœurée et brisée.

Elle avait déjà vu son père mourir sous yeux, la tête tranchée, n'était-ce donc pas _suffisant_?

Non.

Rien ne serait jamais assez suffisant, assez affreux, assez _cruel_ pour Joffrey Baratheon.

Elle osa le regarder, lui et sa suffisance, lui et sa méchanceté sadique, lui et son orgueil...

Et alors, elle sut, elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire et elle prit sa décision en à peine une fraction de secondes, ne remarquant pas la rapide et furtive approche du Limier, qui la stoppa dans son élan, sans qu'elle puisse faire un pas de plus.

Sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit contre ce monstre qu'elle était censée épouser.

Soit, ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

Mais elle savait une chose.

Elle n'oublierait jamais ce qu'elle avait vu en ce jour, son père mort, _et ses yeux vides_.

Mais pas seulement.

Un jour, elle se jurait, elle le ferait.

Elle tuerait Joffrey Baratheon.


	3. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait

Ce qu'il n'a pas fait.

[4x04] : « Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était hurler, lui dire de rester. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. » Brienne de Torth/Jaime Lannister.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 105ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Hurler". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Pour dire vrai, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de la voir partir.

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre exactement, et elle, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre également ?

C'était elle qui avait raison.

Elle avait fait un serment à Catelyn Stark, et lui aussi, et même si elle était morte, ils se devaient tout deux de l'honorer.

C'était la bonne chose à faire.

Oui, il était singulièrement ironique que lui, celui qu'on appelait l'homme sans honneur, ait envie d'honorer un serment faite à une morte, et sans l'insistance de cette chère Brienne, il n'aurait sans doute pas fait ce choix.

Le choix de sauver Sansa Stark, un choix qui, malgré tout, malgré sa justesse, lui pesait terriblement, pour une simple raison.

Celui-ci allait le séparer de Brienne, pour un long moment, et peut-être même pour toujours (on ne sait jamais, dans ce monde cruel et impitoyable.), et c'était quelque chose qui lui déplaisait fortement.

Il l'avait vue partir, et il n'avait absolument rien fait.

Elle avait été là, devant lui, sous ses yeux, si proche et en même temps déjà si loin, _et il n'avait rien fait_.

Il s'était tut, et il l'avait regardée partir sur son cheval, au loin.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était hurler, lui dire de rester.

Mais il n'en avait pas le droit.

Elle avait quelque chose à faire, quelque chose d'important, de vital, même, plus important qu'il ne l'était, et puis, de toute façon...

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire ?

Lui dire de rester à Port-Réal, dans cet endroit maudit, où les rois mourraient tous les uns après les autres ? Là où son père et Cersei gouvernaient, et où la jalousie de cette dernière allait la poursuivre sans relâche ?

(Parce que oui, Cersei n'était pas idiote, elle _savait_ , évidemment, comme elle savait toujours tout au sujet de ses sentiments.)

Il _fallait_ qu'elle parte.

Pour son propre bien à elle, et pour le sien, aussi...

Parce que, peut-être que si elle s'éloignait assez longtemps, il allait oublier...

 _Foutaises_ !

Il n'allait _rien_ oublier au sujet de Brienne de Torth, il n'allait pas oublier son courage, sa force, sa noblesse, son honneur, et...

Oui, il devait _arrêter_ de chanter sans cesse ses louanges.

Juchée sur son cheval, elle se retourna alors pendant un moment, et le cœur de Jaime Lannister rata un battement.

Oh, quel imbécile il avait été de tomber amoureux de Brienne de Torth...

Apparemment, il avait un faible pour les femmes inaccessibles...

Oui, il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui hurler quelque chose, une seule chose, _une seule phrase_ , et il n'en aurait rien eu à foutre que tous autour de lui puissent l'entendre.

 _Je vous aime, Brienne de Torth_...


	4. Que faire ?

Que faire ?

« Il avait le choix, c'est vrai. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Et pourtant, Cersei lui avait demandé de tuer le roi, et on lui avait dit de _toujours_ lui obéir. Alors, que devait-il faire ? »

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 105ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Faute". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **Texte écrit en décalé de la nuit, donc sûrement écrit en plus d'une heure.**

Cersei lui avait demandé de tuer le roi Robert.

Correction : elle le lui avait _ordonné_.

Le roi Robert était un ivrogne, avait-elle dit à son cousin désemparé par cette demande, et un idiot qui ne savait pas régner correctement, et si Lancel n'avait pas eu aussi peur de déplaire à la reine, peut-être aurait-il osé lui dire que Joffrey ne ferait sûrement pas mieux à sa place, et qu'il serait vraisemblablement même pire que lui.

Mais il n'avait rien dit.

Il aurait été hypocrite de dire qu'il n'avait absolument pas le moindre choix, après tout il pouvait aussi dénoncer Cersei et ses agissements, mais elle était la _reine_ , alors pourquoi aurait-on accepté de le croire, lui, le pauvre petit écuyer du roi ?

Il avait le choix, c'est vrai.

Il ne voulait pas faire ça.

Parce que c'était immonde, immoral, monstrueux.

(Et il est vrai qu'étant un Lannister, famille de manipulateurs, d'intrigants, de meurtriers, de traîtres, d'incestueux, il aurait pu se dire que dans sa famille, ils n'en étaient plus à une monstruosité près, _sauf qu'il n'était pas comme ça_.)

Parce que tuer son roi, le roi auquel il avait prêté _serment_ , était criminel, et ce n'était pas parce que Jaime l'avait déjà fait autrefois qu'il pouvait se donner le droit de faire la même chose.

(Et de toute façon, Jaime avait fait ça pour le bien du royaume, pour tuer un homme devenu fou, un monstre véritable, il avait fait quelque chose de _juste_ , bien qu'affreux, et il en payait encore les conséquences.

Qui donc parmi les sept couronnes connaissait Jaime Lannister autrement que comme le _Régicide_?

Lancel ne voulait pas avoir à porter un tel poids sur ses épaules.)

Et pourtant, Cersei lui avait demandé de tuer le roi, et on lui avait dit de _toujours_ lui obéir.

Alors, que devait-il faire ?

Lancel n'aimait en aucun cas le roi.

Ce n'était pas un secret que Robert ne montrait absolument aucun respect à son égard, et ce n'était pas non plus caché qu'il était un piètre écuyer.

Le roi l'insultait en permanence, lui confiait ses basses besognes, et ne cessait de le rabrouer, ne semblant même pas remarquer qu'il avait très souvent les larmes aux yeux à cause de lui, ne s'en souciant même pas, se moquant de lui également.

Non, Lancel n'aimait pas Robert, mais il ne le haïssait pas non plus, pas au point de vouloir le tuer, mais il était lié à Cersei et il se _devait_ de lui obéir, il le savait parfaitement.

Alors il l'avait fait.

Il avait versé du vin dans la coupe de son maître, encore, et encore, et _encore_ , il l'avait vu se soûler et finalement chasser ce sanglier, avant de périr face à lui.

Et c'était de sa faute.

La sienne, celle du sanglier, celle de Cersei.

C'était leur faute à tous, et Lancel ne savait pas encore s'il pourrait se pardonner ce qu'il avait fait.


	5. Je ne me moque pas de toi

Je ne me moque pas de toi.

[Modern UA] : « Tous se disputaient l'honneur de danser avec elle. Ce n'est qu'en voyant les sourires plus ou moins habilement dissimulés qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils se moquaient tous d'elle. » Braime.

 **Pairings secondaires vaguement évoqués ici (beaucoup trop nombreux parce que je veux toujours mettre trop de trucs) : Tyrion/Shae, Théon/Robb (mes chouchous), Gendry/Arya, Renly/Loras, Sansa/Lancel (parce que Marina m'a marquée avec son texte sur le nouvel an) et Yara/Ellaria. Et je suis sure d'en avoir oublié plein...**

 **Ce texte aurait dû être écrit pour les nuits du FoF, mais j'ai débordé par rapport à la date, donc, voilà...**

 **Se disputer :** **Lutter pour obtenir quelqu'un, quelque chose.**

 **A** **ujourd'hui, fini le glauque, la tristesse, le meurtre, la vengeance et l'introspection de personnages dépressifs, aujourd'hui, je vais faire du FLUFF. Parce que le canon me donne envie de me pendre, sérieux, j'en suis à la saison 6 et je subis encore le contre-coup de la saison 5 (pourquoi Myrcella sérieux ?** **Et pourquoi Shireen ?** **Et pourquoi Robb et Catelyn ? Oui, je sais, ça date de la saison 3, mais ça fait toujours aussi mal !)**

 **Bref, tout ça pour dire que ce texte est un modern UA basé sur une scène de la série, celle où Brienne parle à Podrick de ce jour où Renly lui a évité l'humiliation en dansant avec elle. Ben, je vais raconter la même histoire, mais dans notre monde, version Braime et en plus joyeux.**

 **Et ouais, cette fic m'a totalement échappée et elle n'a absolument plus aucun sens, du moins, pas celui que je voulais lui donner à la base. Et c'est beaucoup plus long que prévu.**

 **Et le Braime est plus une pre-relationship qu'autre chose, en fait.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Tous se disputaient l'honneur de danser avec elle.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant les sourires plus ou moins habilement dissimulés qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils se moquaient tous d'elle.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre au fond, et le savoir tout de suite, et ce avant même de venir contre son gré à ce foutu bal stupide.

En fait, pourquoi avait-elle seulement _accepté_ de venir à ce bal en premier lieu, pourquoi par les sept avait-elle accepté d'écouter Sansa ?

Ah oui, parce que sa meilleure amie était bien trop persuasive.

Et aussi foutrement obstinée.

« Il y aura plein de gens à ce bal, lui avait-elle dit avec enthousiasme. Ce bal est organisé par les Baratheon et les Lannister, c'est l'évènement de l'année, tu _dois_ venir.

\- Pourquoi, parce que je suis une Tarth ?

\- Toutes les grandes familles y seront ! La notre, bien sûr, bien évidemment les Baratheon et les Lannister aussi, la tienne, les Greyjoy, les Targaryen, les Martell, les Tyrell... Il y en a trop pour que je puisse tous les nommer. Ils seront _tous_ là !

\- Et alors ? Tu le sais bien Sansa, je n'aime pas les bals.

\- Oui, mais tu sais danser ! Lança l'autre jeune femme avec un air victorieux, comme si cet argument était suffisant en lui-même pour réussir à la convaincre. »

Brienne soupira.

« Et je n'aime pas non plus danser, mes parents ont juste estimé que je _devais_ apprendre la danse en plus de l'escrime, histoire de savoir me débrouiller un peu. Même si je préfère largement l'un à l'autre, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Mais comment _Sansa Stark_ , qui était tellement différente d'elle, aurait-elle pu la comprendre ?

Brienne en venait même parfois à se demander comment elles avaient bien pu réussir à devenir amies.

Son amie la regarda alors avec un air suppliant – et les yeux du Chat Potté en prime – et Brienne comprit immédiatement qu'elle était foutue.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien, je viendrai. Mais, ajouta-t-elle, j'irai _seule_. Sans cavalier, sans partenaire de danse, rien, _personne._ Doncn'essaye pas de me présenter quelqu'un à la dernière minute avec qui je pourrais aller, et ce, sous aucun prétexte. C'est clair ? »

Sansa eut un léger sourire amusé.

« Je n'ai rien dit, fit-elle, reconnaissant malgré tout qu'elle la connaissait bien.

\- Non, mais tu l'as pensé si fort que c'était presque inscrit sur ton visage. »

Les deux femmes éclatèrent alors de rire.

« Ah, je suis tellement contente ! Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser.

Brienne en doutait, mais elle n'allait pas non plus défaire volontairement l'enthousiasme de son amie, pas alors que celle-ci était si joyeuse à l'idée d'aller à ce bal – chose que Brienne ne comprenait pas, mais bon.

\- Tu penses, _Arya_ elle aussi, elle y sera !

\- Attends, _vraiment_? On parle bien de la même Arya Stark ? Ta sœur, qui déteste tout ce qui a attrait aux bals, aux robes, ou même à presque _tout_ ce qui est perçu comme _féminin_ en général ? Par les sept, comment ce miracle, si je peux appeler cela comme ça, a-t-il pu arriver ?

\- Ma mère a _beaucoup_ insisté. Elle veut absolument qu'on y aille tous. Et tu sais déjà que ma mère peut être terrifiante quand elle veut quelque chose. Et puis, de toute façon, je pense qu'Arya va faire comme elle l'entend, notre mère lui a au moins accordé ça, elle s'habillera de la manière dont elle le souhaite.

\- Quoi, par exemple, T-shirt et jean ? Attend, est-ce que ça veut dire que moi aussi je peux...

\- NON ! S'exclama Sansa, presque avec violence, mais également avec amusement. N'y pense même pas, Brienne Tarth, il en est _hors de question_! Tu as pour obligation de faire comme je l'entends, d'accord ? »

Habituée aux lubies de son amie (oui, _amie_. Brienne elle-même n'arrivait toujours pas y croire, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait des _amies_ , ici, à l'université, après avoir été à l'écart pendant tant de temps), Brienne sourit une nouvelle fois, et acquiesça.

« Très bien, très bien, je me rends...

Puis, après quelques secondes, elle reprit.

\- Dis-moi, quand tu dis que _tout le monde y sera_ , qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Hé bien, par tout le monde, je veux dire, tout le monde, enfin, en tout cas, tout ceux que je connais. Et beaucoup de ceux que je connais ont trouvé quelqu'un avec qui aller au bal. »

Face au regard empli d'ennui et de circonspection de Brienne (sérieusement, elle ne comprenait _toujours pas_ l'intérêt de ce genre d'évènement), Sansa faillit éclater de rire une nouvelle fois.

« Et en quoi est-ce d'une importance si capitale que tu doives absolument me le signaler ?

\- Comme ça tu ne seras pas surprise de voir qu'Arya y va avec Gendry...

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas une grande surprise, ils se tournent autour depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était évident que ça allait arriver un jour. Par contre, je suis surprise qu'il ait fini par enfin oser lui demander de sortir avec lui.

Sansa ricana.

\- Tu crois ça ? C'est Arya qui est allée le voir, bien évidemment, tu la connais... Et je pense que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles elle a accepté d'y aller.

\- Et autrement, qui y va avec qui ?

L'autre jeune fille leva un sourcil étonné.

\- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

\- Non, mais apparemment, tu meurs d'envie d'en parler, alors je t'en pris, lâche-toi.

\- Hé bien... Renly y va avec Loras, mais ça, tout le monde le savait, Tyrion et Shae y vont ensemble également, de ce que je sais, c'est aussi le cas pour Théon et Robb ( _Ça non plus c'est pas une surprise_ , marmonna Brienne pour elle-même), oh, et Ellaria y va avec Yara, de ce que je sais...

\- Et toi ? L'interrogea brusquement Brienne, intriguée par le silence de son amie à ce sujet. »

Un léger rougissement vint colorer les joues de l'étudiante.

« J'y vais... avec Lancel Lannister.

\- Et tu ne voulais pas me le dire parce que...

\- Parce que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les Lannister.

\- Tyrion aussi est un Lannister je te signale, et je n'ai jamais rien dit de mal contre lui. Même chose pour son frère Jaime, à vrai dire, je ne pense pas lui avoir adressé la parole plus de trois fois dans toute ma vie, donc... je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le juger d'une quelconque manière.

C'est Cersei que je n'aime pas, je te ferais dire. Et de toute façon, c'est absurde, le bal est organisé _en partie_ par les Lannister, si je ne les aimais réellement pas, je ne voudrais pas venir, et de toute façon, je t'aurais vu avec lui, donc... Voilà quoi. Comment il est ? »

Un véritable sourire apparut sur le visage de Sansa.

« Gentil. Vraiment, c'est l'un des garçons les plus adorables que j'ai jamais rencontrés.

\- Rien à voir avec Joffrey, donc, dit Brienne avec soulagement, avant de voir le visage de Sansa brusquement blêmir.

\- Joffrey est...

\- Un connard, répondit immédiatement Brienne sans aucune hésitation. Je m'assure juste que...

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Lancel est... Il n'est absolument pas comme lui. Vraiment pas. Il est terriblement timide, mais aussi drôle, attachant, intelligent...

\- Donc, tu sors avec lui ?

\- Non ! Enfin... pas encore. Pas officiellement du moins.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Oui, mais il ne le sait pas encore, c'est ça ?

\- Je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner au bal, mais... non, on ne sort pas ensemble, enfin pas vraiment, enfin, c'est compliqué, balbutia la jeune femme, perdue dans ses explications sans queue ni tête, et du coup...

\- Donc tu as décidé de faire comme si tu jouais dans _Amour, Gloire et Beauté_? Ironisa Brienne avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, soulagée de constater que la tension qui avait saisi peu de temps avant son amie semblait avoir complètement disparu.

\- BRIENNE ! Tu es censée être de mon côté je te signale !

\- Je le suis... Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tes explications n'ont absolument aucun sens. »

Dans un geste de grande maturité (ironie, tout ça, tout ça...), Sansa lui tira la langue, avant d'éclater de rire, tandis que Brienne souriait à son tour.

« Je l'aime bien, lâcha soudainement Sansa quelques secondes plus tard. Je veux dire... vraiment. Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on est amis, et... Je tiens à lui. Je l'aime beaucoup. Et je crois que lui aussi... »

Cette fois-ci, le sourire que Brienne lui envoya n'était pas amusé, mais empli de tendresse pour celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

« Alors, vas-y. Fonce. »

 _§§§§_

Venir à ce bal avait été, en fin de compte, pensa-t-elle alors que le désastre s'annonçait, une véritable catastrophe, et surtout, c'était une monumentale erreur.

Brienne savait très bien, et avait toujours su qu'elle ne correspondait pas réellement aux critères de beauté généraux, elle savait qu'elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment aux autres filles considérées par les autres comme étant _belles_.

Elle n'avait rien d'une Sansa Stark, d'une Daenerys Targaryen, d'une Ellaria Sand ou d'une Margaery Tyrell, en fait _Arya_ était bien plus « féminine » qu'elle.

Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle n'avait pas le même physique que les autres, mais le fait est qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle humiliation.

 _Brienne la Belle_ , l'avaient-ils appelée, en cachette, mais sans se cacher totalement non plus.

(Ils devaient trouver cela plus drôle, qu'elle finisse par s'en rendre compte toute seule.

Les enfoirés.)

En fait, elle n'avait compris la vérité qu'en voyant leurs sourires goguenards et railleurs, et elle avait senti un profond dégoût l'envahir, ainsi qu'une terrible envie de pleurer.

Elle avait cru, dans sa grande naïveté, qu'ils étaient sincères.

Alors qu'en réalité, ils se moquaient juste d'elle, ils voulait seulement _se rire d'elle_ , et ce, devant tout le monde.

Dès que ça avait commencé, Sansa, qui était l'une des rares personnes de la pièce à y faire attention, avait voulu se lever pour voler à son secours, mais elle n'en avait pas eu le temps.

S'éloignant de Ramsay Bolton, qui de toute évidence faisait parti des gars présents pour se foutre d'elle (de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais senti ce mec), elle avait décidé de partir, de fuir, loin des quolibets et des rires moqueurs, quand tout à coup, Jaime Lannister s'était planté devant elle, avec son visage d'ange et son sourire Colgate, et elle s'était figée, sans savoir quoi faire, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Alors quoi, il était dans le coup lui aussi ?

« Écarte-toi de mon chemin, Lannister », Lui avait-elle ordonné, n'étant pas vraiment d'humour pour endurer plus de conneries, sentant déjà ses larmes sur le point de couler, et de ruiner en même temps tout le maquillage que Sansa avait mis tant d'application à... hé bien, à appliquer sur son visage.

(Non pas qu'elle en ait vraiment quelque chose à faire maintenant, pas alors qu'elle constatait que tout ses efforts n'avaient servi à rien, et qu'il restait encore des gens qui se moquaient d'elle pour une chose aussi futile que son apparence.

Soirée de merde.

 _Monde_ _de_ _merde_...)

Et pourtant, malgré son ton clairement (et volontairement) sec, Jaime continua de lui sourire, avant de lui faire une révérence.

(Une _vraie_ révérence, comme chez les nobles ou dans la royauté, et ce simple fait provoqua un véritable court-circuit dans le cerveau de la jeune femme, qui ne comprenait _absolument pas_ ce qui était en train de se passer, parce que cela ne pouvait juste pas être en train d'arriver, sauf si cela n'était rien d'autre qu'une sordide blague, ce qui était une réelle possibilité.)

Et il finit par lui dire, en lui tendant la main :

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »

Une part d'elle-même avait envie de le gifler, de le faire payer pour tout les autres, et elle ne sut pas exactement ce qui la stoppa de le faire, le fait qu'elle avait entendu parler de Jaime par Tyrion comme étant tout le contraire des gars qui venaient de se moquer d'elle, ou bien si c'était à cause de la lueur de sincérité qui brillait dans ses yeux, mais, muette et abasourdie, elle se contenta de prendre sa main dans la sienne et elle se laissa entraîner dans la danse.

Après quelques secondes, une pensée cohérente parvint _enfin_ à se former dans sa tête.

Jaime Lannister l'avait invitée à danser.

 _Jaime fucking Lannister_ lui avait demandé de _danser avec lui_.

Et ce n'était pas une blague, apparemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lannister ? Lui demanda-t-elle, avec un peu moins d'agressivité qu'auparavant, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ses yeux toujours embués de larmes.

\- Ne laisse pas ces salopards voir tes larmes, Tarth, ils ne méritent pas que tu pleures pour eux.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi diable veux-tu m'aider ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, affirma-t-il/ »

Jaime devait admettre que cette soirée était plutôt ennuyeuse, et qu'il était plutôt content que Cersei ne soit pas avec lui en ce moment, étant avec son petit ami du moment, un certain Euron, avec qui elle était en voyage en Grèce, et quand il avait vu ces sales types se moquer de Brienne, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Oui, c'est vrai, il ne la connaissait pas, hormis ce qu'il avait entendu d'elle pendant les rares conversations qu'il avait pu avoir à son sujet avec Tyrion, mais en dehors de cela, il n'avait que peu d'intérêt à son égard.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, du moins.

Quand il l'avait vue arriver, il ne l'avait pas trouvée ridicule, contrairement à certains autres abrutis présents dans la salle, mais plutôt... incroyablement _belle_.

(Elle l'était à ses yeux, et ce, même avant de la voir dans cette soirée désastreuse.)

Elle était atypique, c'est vrai, différente des autres, unique en son genre, mais...

Oui, elle était réellement belle, et avant même que cette blague stupide ne commence, il avait eu envie de danser avec elle, et puis, d'après ce que Tyrion avait dit d'elle avant cela, elle était intéressante, drôle, gentille, intelligente...

Peut-être que, s'il dansait avec elle, cette soirée se révélerait être bien moins ennuyeuse.

Et puis, une chose en entraînant une autre, il se trouvait là, jouant au chevalier servant, dansant avec elle et ne trouvant pas quoi dire sur le moment pour répondre à sa question.

« J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Quand je t'ai vue là, devant tout ces connards, je...

\- Tu as eu pitié de moi ? Demanda Brienne avec désolation.

\- Non, pas exactement, je... je me suis dit que tu ne méritais pas de subir cela. »

Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois, et Brienne se sentit de nouveau subjuguée malgré elle par ce sourire.

Puis, alors qu'elle commençait à comprendre qu'il lui avait réellement évité une cuisante humiliation (les autres gars ayant finalement détourné leur attention du couple dansant au milieu de la piste, ces derniers étant observés par Sansa et Lancel, qui les regardaient en souriant), elle se mit à sourire elle aussi.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle. »

Jaime, en voyant ce sourire, qui lui était uniquement destiné, eut alors la confirmation de ce qu'il avait toujours su.

Brienne Tarth était _réellement_ magnifique.

 _§§§§_

Sansa s'était rassise à sa place quand elle avait compris que Jaime avait sauvé Brienne de l'humiliation, et elle avait fusillé du regard Ramsay Bolton et sa bande, avant de soupirer de soulagement.

« Tu penseras à remercier ton cousin pour moi quand tu le verras, d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle à son pas-tout-à-fait-mais-presque-enfin-pas-vraiment-enfin-bientôt-peut-être-avec-un-peu-de-chance petit copain. »

Il sourit.

« Bien sûr, je le ferai, et je le remercierai moi aussi. C'est vraiment chic ce qu'il a fait pour Brienne.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Sansa.

\- Oui, je suis bien d'accord. »

Lancel prit quelques secondes pour la regarder plus attentivement, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine.

Comment une fille comme elle avait pu accepter de venir au bal avec un type comme lui, ça le dépassait totalement.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il finit par lui dire, terriblement anxieux et hésitant :

« Dis-moi Sansa, est-ce que... Est-ce que tu voudrais bien...

Elle se tourna vers lui, et l'espace d'un instant, il se tut, la peur le reprenant une nouvelle

fois, et il se dit qu'il devait être bien ridicule ainsi, muet et confus.

Elle souriait, et Lancel ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire.

\- Oui, Lancel. Ma réponse est oui, fit-elle, comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui demander (ce qui était manifestement le cas). Oui, ajouta-t-elle, je veux bien sortir avec toi. »

Tout les discours qu'il aurait pu avoir envie de dire s'évanouirent alors complètement, et, alors qu'elle l'embrassait, il se dit qu'il n'avait enfin de compte pas le moins du monde besoin de mots.

 _§§§§_

« On dirait bien que Sansa et ton cousin ont fini par enfin conclure. »

Il tourna la tête dans leur direction, et il se mit à sourire une nouvelle fois.

« Ah oui, en effet... Ils sont mignons... »

Et le fait est qu'il les enviait quant même un petit peu.

Cela faisait déjà deux ou trois heures qu'ils dansaient ensemble sans interruption, tout en discutant, et Brienne devait admettre qu'en fin de compte, Jaime Lannister n'était pas si désagréable que cela.

Bon, en fait, il lui était réellement sympathique.

Semblant soudainement se sentir embarrassé, Jaime finit par se racler la gorge, après quelques secondes de silence.

« En parlant de ça... Qu'est-ce que tu fais samedi prochain ? »

Brienne cligna des yeux surprise, l'invitation était plus qu'explicite, et malgré sa méfiance instinctive, elle était plus que tentée de dire oui.

Elle avait toujours peur que cela ne soit qu'une blague, mais bon, Jaime lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il était sincère dans son envie de l'aider face à cette bande de connards, et elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle l'aimait bien, et qu'il lui plaisait, et...

 _Oh, et puis merde._

Alors qu'elle acceptait l'invitation, elle finit par se dire qu'en réalité, elle avait eu raison d'écouter Sansa et de venir avec elle au bal.

(Et que Ramsay Bolton et tout les autres aillent se faire foutre.)


	6. Et maintenant, elle avait tellement peur

Et maintenant, elle avait tellement peur.

« Brienne de Torth n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience en matière d'amour, mais elle était néanmoins sure d'une chose. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Jaime Lannister. Et ça la terrifiait. »Se passe aux environs de la saison 4. Braime. One-sided Brienne/Renly. Renly/Loras & Cersei/Jaime évoqués.

 **Même remarque que pour le texte précédent.**

Brienne de Torth n'était que rarement tombée amoureuse au cours de sa vie.

Il faut dire aussi que, au fil des rencontres, elle n'avait pas réellement connu beaucoup d'hommes qui avaient réussi à lui plaire d'une quelconque manière.

Et l'inverse était aussi vrai, et à vrai dire, jusqu'à récemment, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème ou une préoccupation pour elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour ce genre de choses.

Et puis, il y avait eu Renly.

Renly qui était beau, qui était fort, aimable, gentil, noble.

Mais ce n'était pour aucune de ces raisons qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, c'était parce qu'il l'avait sauvée de l'humiliation durant un bad qu'elle était tombée sous son charme, et à la reconnaissance logique qu'elle éprouvait à son égard s'était ensuite ajouté l'amour, bien malgré elle.

Mais Renly aimait les hommes, Renly aimait _Loras_ , et la guerrière avait alors enfouit ses sentiments tout au fond de son cœur, avait fait comme s'ils n'existaient pas, et avait essayé d'en souffrir le moins possible, se jurant de ne plus _jamais_ retomber amoureuse, après la mort du prétendant au trône.

Et puis, soudain, Jaime Lannister était entré dans sa vie.

Et plus rien n'avait été pareil.

 _§§§§_

Brienne de Torth n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience en matière d'amour, mais elle était néanmoins sure d'une chose.

Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Jaime Lannister.

Et ça la terrifiait.

Jaime n'avait rien à voir avec Renly, n'importe qui aurait pu en faire la remarque.

Quand elle l'avait rencontré, le contraste l'avait violemment frappée, car, si tout deux avaient comme caractéristique d'avoir une belle figure, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là, et tout les surnoms du Lannister n'étaient en aucun cas flatteurs.

 _Le Régicide._

 _L'Incestueux._

 _L'Homme sans honneur._

Il était cela, certes, mais aussi bien plus encore.

Quand la carapace du Régicide avait commencé à peu à peu se fendre, quand il l'avait empêchée de se faire violer, quand il s'était fait coupé la main, et qu'il avait comme perdu toute envie de vivre et qu'elle avait été obligé de le secouer pour le faire se reprendre en main, quand il était revenu pour elle pour la sauver de l'ours, quand il lui avait dit pourquoi il avait tué Aerys, quand ils étaient dans le bain...

C'était à partir de ces différents moments-là qu'elle avait compris qu'elle en avait quelque chose à faire de lui.

C'est en arrivant à Port-Réal qu'elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle l'aimait, et ce, avant même que Cersei lui en fasse la remarque.

Et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

Elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tout les sens, elle ne pouvait rien y changer.

Le cœur de Jaime Lannister appartenait à sa sœur, et l'on pouvait dire haut et fort que c'était mal, que c'était tordu, immoral, monstrueux, mais s'il y avait bien une chose que l'on ne pouvait pas affirmer sans se tromper, c'est que c'était _faux_.

Et ça, ça lui faisait terriblement mal.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait au loin avec Podrick, à la recherche de Sansa et Arya Stark, elle ne put résister à la tentation de se retourner une dernière fois vers lui, espérant en vain, stupidement et absurdement que, peut-être, il allait se décider à la retenir.

Cela n'arriva jamais.

Même si elle tenta de rationaliser la chose, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de partir, qu'il n'avait pas le droit, qu'elle devait _absolument_ le faire pour honorer leur serment vis-à-vis de Catelyn Stark, elle ne put empêcher la souffrance de l'atteindre en plein cœur.

 _Loin des yeux, loin du cœur_ , disait-on d'ordinaire.

Conneries !

Même maintenant, alors qu'elle était terriblement loin de lui, la seule personne à laquelle elle arrivait à penser (en dehors des filles Stark) était Jaime Lannister.

Et plus elle s'éloignait de lui, plus elle réalisait à quel point il lui manquait.

Et par extension, à quel point elle _l'aimait_.

Elle se surprit à penser, et surtout à _espérer_ que, la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, tout ces sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard se seraient évanouis.

Ça rendrait toute cette situation impossible beaucoup moins compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Et bien moins douloureuse, aussi.

 **ND'A :** **Promis, la prochaine fois, j'essayerai de faire quelque chose de moins triste.**


	7. Par amour

Par amour.

[1x01] : « Il l'avait fait sans hésiter. Et s'il devait le faire une nouvelle fois, il le referait sans cligner des yeux. » Jaime Lannister/Cersei Lannister.

 **Warnings :** **Mention d'inceste, de sexe,** **vulgarité et tentative de meurtre. Comme dans le canon quoi !**

 **ND'A :** **Ceci est mon premier Jaisei (et sans doute mon dernier aussi), imaginé avant que je ne découvre ce ship merveilleusement frustrant qu'est le Braime, ça fait bizarre d'écrire ce texte maintenant alors que je ship à fond Jaime et Brienne et qu'après sept saisons, je ne supporte plus Cersei.**

 **Anecdote qui sert à rien : pour ceux qui suivent ma fic _Ça et tout le reste_ (ceux qui savent ce qu'est une micro-fic donc. Normalement), vous aurez sûrement aussi des micro-fics dans ce recueil. **

**Pour les autres, rappel :**

 **Une micro-fic est une histoire très courte, ou plutôt plusieurs petites histoires sans liens entre elles sur un couple/duo en particulier, réparties sur 10 thèmes :**

 **1\. Angst:  
2\. AU:  
3\. Crack!Fic:  
4\. Crossover:  
5\. First Time:  
6\. Fluff:  
7\. Humor:  
8\. Hurt/Comfort:  
9\. Smut:  
10\. UST (Unresolved/Unrequited Sexual Tension) :**

 **A nouveau, ce concept n'est pas de moi.**

 **Donc si vous avez des idées de couples/duos non-romantiques, n'hésitez pas (après être allé sur le fandom anglais, je pense que je peux supporter – presque – tous les ships farfelus. Même si j'ai mes limites malgré tout.)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Peut-être qu'autrefois, il aurait eu des scrupules.

Cela n'avait plus d'importance, désormais.

Ce qui est fait est fait...

Il ne pouvait plus rien y changer.

Il s'était trouvé là, dans cette tour, profondément enfoncé dans le cul de Cersei – et depuis le temps, il ne culpabilisait plus du tout à ce sujet – quand soudain, il avait fallu que ce foutu gamin grimpe et les surprenne en plein acte de fornication _et_ d'inceste.

(Bref, ils étaient baisés, plus au sens figuré qu'au sens propre cette fois.)

Quelle idée aussi qu'avait eu Bran Stark de grimper tout en haut de cette tour justement _au pire moment_.

Enfin, quelle idée _ils_ avaient eu de venir dans cette tour pour y baiser justement _à ce moment-là_!

 _Ce sera loin de tout le monde,_ lui avait dit Cersei, _et personne ne nous verra ni ne nous entendra hurler, et personne ne m'écoutera_ _dire_ _à quel point je t'aime, à part toi_.

Et bien sûr, il n'avait pas su lui dire non, parce qu'il n'avait jamais su lui résister.

Elle avait envie de lui, il avait envie d'elle, et cela faisait _plusieurs_ _semaines_ qu'ils n'avaient rien fait ensemble, depuis leur départ de Port-Réal et le début de leur voyage vers Winterfell.

(Jaime maudit d'autant plus Robert d'avoir choisi de faire ce voyage.)

Alors oui, pourquoi pas ?

Et ce gosse était arrivé, et en quelques secondes, Jaime tout comme Cersei, avait vu son monde s'écrouler devant ses yeux.

Les conséquences plus que probables de la découverte de leur relation incestueuse, donc coupable, donc _interdite_ , défilèrent dans son esprit les unes après les autres.

(Cersei était la reine, et il était un membre de la garde royale, certes, mais il n'était pas assez idiot pour penser qu'ils ne seraient pas châtiés pour ce qu'ils avaient fait si Robert découvrait la vérité.

Surtout que si ce dernier n'était pas trop idiot et réussissait à aligner deux et deux dans sa tête, il comprendrait rapidement que ceux qu'il croyait être ses enfants étaient en rapidement plus des Lannister que des Baratheon, contrairement à ce qui aurait dû être...)

Elle, répudiée par Robert, séparée de ses enfants, de _leurs_ enfants, envoyée au couvent pour adultère, voire peut-être même exécutée pour inceste, et lui, renvoyé de la garde royale, loin de ses fils et de sa fille, déshérité par son père, renié par lui, comme Tyrion l'était déjà, en un sens, puis subissant peut-être le même sœur que sa jumelle, enfermé ou exécuté, selon le bon vouloir de Robert.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Cela ne _devait pas_ arriver.

Le gosse devant lui n'avait que dix ans, et n'avait sans doute même pas _compris_ ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux, et il avait de toute évidence peur, et si on l'effrayait assez, peut-être qu'il se tairait.

Certes oui.

Mais Jaime Lannister n'était pas devenu le Régicide en se basant uniquement sur des _c'est possible_ ou des _peut-être_ , sinon, Aerys le fou serait encore en vie.

Et le monde serait en train de brûler, et lui avec.

Il se retourna vers Cersei, attendant ses instructions.

Et sa sentence fut irrévocable.

L'enfant devait mourir, s'ils voulaient pouvoir garder leur vie telle qu'elle l'était.

S'ils ne voulaient pas tout perdre.

« Les choses que je fais par amour », Avait-il soupiré, avec un air faussement ennuyé, avant de pousser Bran, captant le regard de surprise et d'effroi de celui-ci une demie-seconde avant qu'il ne tombe.

Il l'avait fait sans hésiter.

Sans aucun regret.

Et s'il devait le faire une nouvelle fois, il le referait sans cligner des yeux.

Pour lui, certes, mais aussi pour elle.

 _Pour eux._

 _Par amour_.

Pour ne pas la perdre, et aussi parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé.

Et ce que Cersei demandait à son frère lui était toujours amené.

 _Toujours._

Quelqu'en soit le prix.

« _Ce que le roi rêve, sa Main l'édifie,_ disait-on. »

(Il y avait aussi une version bien plus vulgaire qui courait chez le peuple, mais ça ne s'appliquait pas à eux, non.)

Cersei était sa reine, et il était sa Main, et c'était vrai depuis des années, depuis leur naissance même, quand il pensait quelques minutes.

Ce que sa reine demandait, il l'exécutait.

Et Jaime Lannister en avait la certitude, ce n'était pas près de changer.

 **ND'A :** **Bon, les événements qui ont suivi ont bien montré qu'en fait... si.**


	8. Parce qu'il y a toujours une raison

Parce qu'il y a toujours une raison.

[S5/6] : « Au fond, Ramsay était très semblable à Théon. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la reconnaissance de son père. »

 **Réponse au défi n° 12 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : « Vous devrez écrire sur un personnage que vous n'aimez pas, en mettant en avant un aspect positif de ce personnage. »**

Ramsay Bolton était un connard sadique.

Et un psychopathe, doublé d'un cinglé.

C'est une chose que personne le connaissant de près ou de loin ne peut ignorer, ou remettre en question.

Mais les monstres ne naissent pas par hasard.

Même les monstres sans cœur ayant perdu toute leur humanité ont une histoire.

Et si son histoire ne permettait pas d'excuser Ramsay Bolton de tout ses crimes, de toutes ses abominations, au moins, elle permettait de _comprendre_.

Comprendre en partie pourquoi il était devenu ainsi, aussi monstrueux, aussi inhumain, de comprendre pourquoi il était devenu...

Comme son père.

En pire, certes, mais par certains aspects, il lui ressemblait terriblement.

Roose Bolton n'avait pas hésité à poignarder Robb Stark lors des Noces Pourpres, il avait tué son suzerain, celui-là même qu'il avait juré de servir, de _protéger_.

Ramsay n'avait pas non plus hésité à faire la même chose à son père des années plus tard, quand il avait sentit que son statut et sa légitimité pouvaient être menacés.

 _Les chiens ne font pas des chats_ , et de toute évidence, bâtard ou pas, Ramsay Snow était définitivement un Bolton.

En étant aussi cruel, et même encore pire que Lord Bolton, il avait prouvé qu'il était bien le fils de son père.

Même si cette partie-là avait mit du temps avant d'être rendue officielle.

Au fond, Ramsay était très semblable à Théon.

Sur un seul aspect.

C'était peut-être même la seule chose, en dehors de son amour pour Miranda, qui le rendait un temps soit peu humain, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises, parce qu'il en avait fait certaines sur l'ordre de Roose Bolton.

Pour une seule raison, la même que celle qui avait poussé Théon Greyjoy à trahir Robb Stark.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la reconnaissance de son père.

Être plus que Ramsay Snow, le bâtard qui n'était là que pour être utile, pour exécuter les basses besognes de Lord Bolton, il voulait être son fils, _pour de vrai_ , faire parti de la famille, avoir enfin sa propre place.

Celle qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir, c'était pour cela qu'il s'était toujours battu.

Pour cela uniquement.

Être réellement reconnu comme le fils de son père.

Être enfin un Bolton.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux qu'en découvrant le décret royal faisant de lui un Bolton, le légitimant et faisant de lui l'héritier de son père.

Il avait _gagné_.

Cela ne changeait rien, il est vrai, et cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'assassiner sans hésiter et impitoyablement tout les autres membres de sa famille, les uns après les autres.

Mais au moins, c'est quelque chose.


	9. Lune de mes jours, soleil étoilé de ma

« Lune de mes jours, soleil étoilé de ma vie »

Khal Drogo/Daenerys.

 **ND'A :** **Normalement, vu que là je n'aurais pas à les traduire après, ces micro-fics devraient être un petit** **peu plus longues que celles sur OUAT (selon mon inspiration, le thème, et le personnage, parce que réussir à faire du fluff _convainquant_ avec un personnage comme Ramsay Bolton sans que ce soit OOC risque d'être quant même très ardu.)**

 **Et oui, j'essayerai à chaque fois de mettre comme titre une citation qui représente/résume bien le couple/duo sur lequel j'ai décidé d'écrire (ce qui ne sera pas forcément simple non plus, si vous avez des idées, allez-y, proposez les, ça me fera moins de boulot...)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **1\. Angst** :

 _Nous aurions dû régner ensemble._

 _Et notre fils aurait dû être le roi des sept couronnes après nous._

 _Nous aurions dû changer les choses ensemble, changer le monde._

 _Maintenant il ne me reste plus que des rêves brisés et mon avenir n'est plus fait que de cendres._

Tétanisée, Daenerys regarda celui qui était allongé juste en face d'elle, son khal, son mari, _son amour_ , alors que celui-ci se mourrait, et qu'elle était là, impuissante.

Pensant à tout ce qu'elle allait perdre, à tout ce qu'elle avait _déjà_ perdu, elle posa sa main sur son ventre, là où, encore quelques heures plus tôt, elle portait son enfant, son petit garçon, _l'étalon qui montera le monde_ , et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

La sorcière avait dit que c'était _elle_ la responsable de la mort de son fils, et elle commençait à y croire, même si celle-ci avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui mentir.

 _Mon amour, je suis tellement désolée_.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Quand le khal rendit son dernier souffle, le cœur de Daenerys Targaryen se brisa en mille morceaux.

 **2\. AU** **[Drogo survit]** :

Main dans la main, tout deux juchés sur le dragon Viserion, Drogo et Daenerys s'autorisèrent un sourire de triomphe, alors qu'ils voyaient Westeros sous eux, à leurs pieds.

Ensemble, ils vaincraient.

 **3\. Crack!Fic** :

« _Daenerys_ ! Finit par hurler Drogo, exaspéré. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, dire à tes chers dragons que je ne suis _pas_ un ennemi, que je ne suis pas venu ici pour te tuer, et que je veux juste rentrer dans notre chambre et passer du temps avec ma femme ? Je voudrais bien qu'ils arrêtent de me grogner dessus et de me barrer le passage. Et j'aimerais également éviter de me faire brûler. C'est la cinquième fois cette semaine, ça commence à bien faire, merde ! »

 **4\. Crossover** **[OUAT]** :

Elle était allée voir ce sorcier immortel avec l'espoir que celui-ci pourrait ramener Drogo à la vie.

 _Quand c'est mort, c'est mort_ et _avec la magie il y a toujours un prix à payer_ avaient été les seules réponses que Rumplestiltskin avait pu lui proposer.

Daenerys était repartie bredouille, sans son amour à ses côtés, et avec la volonté de conquérir Westeros _pour lui_.

C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire pour lui, pas vrai ?

 **5\. First Time** :

Le jour où elle comprit qu'elle aimait Drogo fut également celui où elle comprit que Viserys n'avait pas fait un mauvais choix en lui faisant épouser le khal.

 **6\. Fluff** :

Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir trouver le bonheur dans ce mariage arrangé.

Et pourtant, maintenant, quand il regardait sa khaleesi, si forte, si courageuse, merveilleuse, _magnifique_ , il réalisait à quel point il l'était, et aussi à quel point il l'aimait.

Ensemble, ils feraient de grandes choses, il le savait.

 **7\. Humor** **[Private joke incompréhensible pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui est Marina Kai-Fai. Allez sur son profil si ce n'est pas le cas]** :

« Ton frère est un connard, grogna Drogo avec son fort accent dothraki.

\- Ne dis pas ça, protesta Daenerys, tu vas fâcher Marina ! »

Le khal fronça les sourcils.

« Qui ça ?

Daenerys haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée, c'est juste l'auteure qui fait des siennes et qui essaie de faire des blagues méta et de casser le quatrième mur pour faire rire.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment, lui fit remarquer Drogo.

\- On est d'accord ! Approuva Daenerys. »

( _Je vous emmerde_! _Et_ _puis_ _mes blagues sont drôles d'abord !_

 _Tou_ _s_ _les lecteurs, en chœur : NON !_ )

 **8\. Hurt/Comfort** :

Son peuple allait probablement la haïr pour son geste, et rester ici voudrait probablement dire les abandonner, laisser tomber le rêve de son frère décédé de reconquérir leur trône et de rentrer à la maison, et ce n'était certainement pas la chose honorable à faire.

Mais peu importe.

Rester ici signifiait mourir, mais cela voulait aussi dire être enfin heureuse, et avoir une famille.

Alors, malgré ses doutes, elle décida de rester dans la tente, près de son mari et de son fils.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait en paix depuis bien longtemps.

(Le sourire de Drogo et celui de son fils valaient largement le sacrifice qu'elle venait de faire.)

 **9\. Smut** :

Elle pouvait remercier Doreah pour tout ce que celle-ci lui avait appris au sujet des choses de l'amour.

 **10\. UST** :

Pour dire la vérité, Drogo se disait qu'il allait avoir du mal à réussir à attendre la nuit de noce sans être terriblement impatient.


	10. Je l'ai trouvée

Je l'ai trouvée.

[Suite de _Je ne me moque pas de toi_.] : Modern!UA. Jaime réalise qu'il est amoureux de Brienne en la voyant se battre contre Renly Baratheon pendant un tournoi d'escrime. Braime.

 **ND'A :** **Je ne connais rien au monde de l'escrime, donc désolée si à un moment je dis n'importe quoi.**

Leur premier rendez-vous s'était déroulé à la perfection.

Jaime avait eu peur un temps que les choses ne tournent pas forcément bien, mais ses craintes s'étaient rapidement effacées.

Cela faisait déjà trois mois que lui et Brienne Tarth sortaient ensemble, et les deux jeunes gens étaient parfaitement heureux.

Aujourd'hui était d'ailleurs un grand jour pour Brienne, puisque celle-ci était actuellement en finale d'un important tournoi d'escrime, et Jaime, en petit-ami modèle ( _Ça va les chevilles_? Lui aurait sûrement dit Brienne avec ironie si elle l'avait entendu, et il laissa un sourire tendre fleurir sur ses lèvres à cette pensée) l'avait évidemment accompagnée et encouragée.

Il était terriblement fier d'elle, et il ne le cachait pas.

Savoir que sa petit-amie était une des meilleures escrimeuses de Port-Réal (au moins...) le rendait profondément heureux et il avait déjà la certitude qu'elle allait gagner.

Les autres n'avaient absolument _aucune chance_ face à elle.

Assis parmi le public, dans les gradins, il observait sa petite-amie se préparer pour « son duel à mort » ( _Arrête d'être aussi dramatique Jaime, on est plus au Moyen-Age ! - Quoi ! J'ai bien le droit de vouloir rendre ça épique_!) contre Renly Baratheon, qui était lui-même au moins aussi doué et aguerri à l'épée que pouvait l'être Brienne.

Ça promettait d'être un combat intéressant.

 _§§§§_

Si Jaime était parfaitement honnête, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment un grand intérêt pour l'escrime.

Mais, quand il s'agissait de Brienne, c'était complètement différent, non pas parce qu'il voulait se faire bien voir d'elle, mais plutôt parce qu'elle parvenait à rendre cette activité, non pas palpitante, mais au moins plaisante à suivre.

Le combat s'engagea alors, aussi long, ardu et passionnant que prévu.

Quand, plusieurs minutes plus tard, Brienne parvint enfin à désarmer Renly, Jaime ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie, qui fut bien évidemment noyé parmi tout les autres de la foule en délire.

(J'en fais pas un peu trop ?

Hum... non.)

Se débarrassant de son « heaume » ( _Jaime... Je ne suis pas non plus une guerrière, c'est un peu excessif là. - Tu crois ? Pourtant je t'aurais bien vue en amazone..._ ), elle leva le bras en l'air, saluant le public, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants de joie, tandis que Renly, beau joueur, la félicitait également.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que l'évidence le frappa.

Elle était là, devant ses yeux, haletante, exultante de joie, faisant l'une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, et Jaime sut pour de bon à cet instant précis ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà depuis plusieurs semaines.

Brienne Tarth était _parfaite_.

Et il en était complètement amoureux.

Durant le bal où tout avait basculé, quelques mois plus tôt, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de constater à quel point la jeune femme était magnifique, mais maintenant, c'était bien plus que cela.

Se plongeant dans ses yeux bleus, il s'y perdit complètement, tandis qu'elle continuait de sourire, _lumineuse_ , et il ne voyait rien d'autre que ses yeux magnifiques, ayant pour de bon oublié le reste du monde.

« Hey ! Fit enfin Brienne en se dirigeant vers lui. J'étais comment ?

Il se mit à sourire.

Ne le savait-elle donc pas déjà ?

\- Tu as été parfaite ! Mais je n'en ai jamais douté.

Elle pouffa légèrement, reprenant sa respiration, qui était encore très rapide.

\- Merci... Tu sais, c'est surtout une question d'entraînement, de persévérance, et de motivation ! Et de beaucoup d'autres choses, mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi.

\- C'est _ton_ moment, tu sais. Alors je t'en pris, savoure le. »

Le regard qu'il posait sur elle était tellement tendre et affectueux qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jaime ?

Il laissa un silence réconfortant s'installer entre eux, avant de se saisir de ses mains.

Puis, il l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Son regard s'adoucit immédiatement, et elle se mit à sourire à son tour.

Elle entrelaça leurs doigts.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il sut alors qu'il l'avait trouvée, celle qui, il le savait, le rendrait heureux.

Il espérait pouvoir réussir à faire de même à son égard.


	11. Et soudain, il n'y eut plus rien

Et soudain, il n'y eut plus rien.

[3x09] : « Et dans son cœur meurtri, mais encore anesthésié par la douleur, chantaient et résonnaient en boucle les mots : _Trop tard, trop tard, trop tard_. »

 **ND'A :** **Et oui, après un texte bien fluffy, retour à quelque chose rempli d'angst, ouais !**

Arya Stark de Winterfell avait longtemps été ce qu'on pouvait appeler une privilégiée.

Elle était noble, elle avait une grande famille qui l'aimait, elle vivait en paix, elle était heureuse même si elle ne se sentait parfois pas complètement à sa place.

Et c'était encore une enfant en partie ignorante de la laideur et de la pourriture qu'on pouvait trouver dans le monde.

Enfin ça, c'était avant que le roi Robert Baratheon n'arrive dans le Nord et ne commence à tout ficher par terre.

La première fois qu'Arya avait compris qu'elle était sur le point de tout perdre, et qu'elle avait vu son monde directement s'effondrer sous ses yeux, fut quand elle assista à la mort brutale de son père (même si contrairement à Sansa, elle n'avait pas vu la scène d'une manière véritablement frontale) exécuté à seulement quelques pas d'elle.

Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'elle comprit définitivement que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

La mort de son maître d'arme quelques heures plus tôt avait déjà été un évènement suffisamment horrible pour être marquant pour elle.

Mais à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas réellement eu le temps d'y penser sur le moment, puisqu'elle n'avait fait que courir pour sa vie après cela, et pour elle, tout avait été très confus, et ses pensées n'avaient été dominées que par la peur.

Mais quand elle avait entendu les hurlements de Sansa, le bruit rapide et retentissant de l'épée résonnant dans l'air, le son de la tête roulant sur le sol, à terre, elle n'avait pu que penser à cela, au fait que son père venait de mourir, et que sa sœur était toute seule aux mains des Lannister, et qu'elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

C'était cette mort-là qui avait signé la fin définitive de son innocence.

Mais le pire était encore à venir.

 _§§§§_

Arya, désormais aux Jumeaux, accompagnée du Limier, avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Elle avait fuit loin du Limier dès qu'elle avait pu, et celui-ci l'avait bien évidemment suivie, refusant de perdre sa si précieuse otage, mais à vrai dire, elle n'en avait cure.

Sa mère et son frère étaient quelque part, et il fallait qu'elle les trouve, et...

Mais, que faisait Vent Gris ici ?

Avant même de pouvoir répondre à cette question, elle vit des hommes qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme des Freys (à cause de leur blason bien visible malgré la noirceur de la nuit, et ce grâce aux nombreuses torches aux alentours) se diriger vers des soldats de la maison Stark, et commencer à les assassiner implacablement.

Elle se figea, étouffant avec difficulté son hoquet d'horreur en voyant également le loup de son frère être tué juste devant elle, à seulement quelques mètres de là où elle se trouvait.

Qu'est-ce que...

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer ?

Pourquoi ?

Cette soirée était supposée signifier l'union de leurs deux familles, pas la destruction de l'une par l'autre !

L'histoire se répétait, se rejouait une nouvelle fois, de la même manière, et encore une fois, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour empêcher la tragédie de se produire.

Sa mère et son frère étaient en danger, il fallait qu'elle les prévienne, qu'elle...

Soudain, un hurlement de douleur déchira l'air, et Arya se figea une nouvelle fois.

Elle connaissait cette voix.

 _Maman !_

Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'être présente sur place, de _voir_ la scène pour comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se dérouler là, aux membres de sa famille, à la fois si proches et si loin d'elle.

Elle sut immédiatement, alors que l'éclat de rire de Walder Frey retentissait à son tour dans l'air, indifférent qu'il était à la mort de sa toute jeune épouse, autant qu'il semblait se réjouir de celle de Robb et Catelyn Stark.

Arya sentit son souffle s'arrêter dans sa gorge.

Sa mère et son frère venaient de mourir.

Et dans son cœur meurtri, mais encore anesthésié par la douleur, chantaient et résonnaient en boucle les mots : _Trop tard, trop tard, trop tard_.

Elle était arrivée _trop tard_ , encore, comme à Port-Réal.

Mais qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire ?

Elle n'était qu'une _enfant_!

Elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre Walder Frey et ses sbires.

Walder Frey était en train de mettre à bas la famille Stark, pour de bon, et si elle ne s'enfuyait pas de là le plus vite et le plus loin possible, il allait finir par réussir.

Sauf qu'elle n'arrivait plus à bouger.

Son cœur et son corps étaient gelés, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, tandis que la douleur de la trahison que venait de subir sa famille était en train de lui déchirer le cœur.

Sa mère venait tout juste de mourir, et le pire était que c'était sans même savoir _qu'elle avait été là_.

Catelyn Stark avait péri en croyant sa petite fille loin d'elle, peut-être même morte qui sait, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle d'elle.

 _Morts, morts, morts_.

Elle n'avait plus personne, elle n'avait plus _rien_.

Rien si ce n'est sa rancœur, sa haine, son désir de vengeance, de meurtre, son envie de tous les faire payer (même si à cet instant précis seule sa douleur émergeait de son cerveau qui avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer) tous autant qu'ils étaient, les Freys, les Lannister, tout ces monstres qui pensaient s'en sortir impunément une fois leur crime accompli.

Ils ne la connaissaient pas encore, n'avaient _aucune_ _idée_ de ce qu'il leur tomberait bientôt dessus.

La jeune fille encore figée sur place accueillit le coup sur la tête que lui administra le Limier pour l'assommer comme une véritable délivrance.

À son réveil, quelques heures plus tard, elle avait un certain nombre de nouveaux noms à rajouter à sa liste.

Oh, oui, maintenant c'était certain.

Arya Stark de Winterfell n'était définitivement plus une enfant.


	12. Jusqu'à ce que ma voix se casse

Jusqu'à ce que ma voix se casse.

[S1-3] : « Les princes charmants n'existaient pas. Sansa Stark commençait à croire que les Sept non plus. » Sansa/Joffrey & Sansa/Margaery même si c'est peu présent. Léger UA dans le sens où Joffrey meurt plus tôt.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 108ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Prier". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **ND'A :** **Texte écrit en plus d'une heure.**

Sansa Stark avait grandi en apprenant à avoir la foi, que ce soit envers les anciens dieux ou les nouveaux, et ce, d'une manière sincère et inébranlable.

Sa mère lui avait enseigné le respect envers les anciens dieux, et Septa Mordane, elle, l'avait fait au sujet des nouveaux, et jamais la petite fille qu'elle était alors n'avait remis en question cette croyance.

(Elle avait bien grandi depuis...)

Sansa avait toujours écouté docilement ce qu'on lui disait, et surtout elle y avait toujours _cru_ , que ce soient les histoires sur les princes charmants ou tout ce qui pouvait concerner les dieux.

Oui, elle le savait, les dieux étaient réels, et bons, et miséricordieux, et si on agissait suffisamment bien et si on les priait de la bonne manière, ils pouvaient vous accorder ce que vous désiriez le plus au monde.

Ce qui ne signifiait pas que l'on pouvait tout obtenir non plus, la jeune noble était peut-être naïve, mais pas à ce point-là non plus, elle savait pertinemment que tout avait un prix.

Mais, peut-être que si elle s'appliquait suffisamment à devenir la meilleure dans tout les domaines qu'une véritable dame se devait de maîtriser, peut-être aurait-elle droit à ce dont elle rêvait le plus au monde, peut-être les dieux l'exauceraient-ils !

Alors elle pria encore, et encore, et encore pour qu'un prince charmant survienne enfin, et veuille l'épouser, puisque c'était bien ce qu'on lui avait appris à vouloir, à chérir, à _désirer_.

Son vœu fut exaucé, bien évidemment.

Elle ignorait encore que les contes de son enfance n'étaient que des mensonges destinés à cacher aux enfants la véritable cruauté du monde.

 _§§§§_

Port-Réal était le lieu des mensonges, des faux-semblants, de la dissimulation, du cynisme et de la cruauté.

Et elle, pauvre petite colombe, comment aurait-elle lutter contre tout ça ?

Sansa commençait lentement à s'en rendre compte, mais tout n'avait pas encore basculé, tout n'était pas que désolation pour elle, elle avait encore l'espoir que les choses se terminent bien, elle avait encore la _foi_.

Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire et qui avait peut-être des chances de marcher.

Elle pria.

Elle pria pour que Joffrey devienne quelqu'un de meilleur, elle pria pour que son père soit épargné, elle pria pour revoir sa mère et ses frères, et pour pouvoir un jour revenir à Winterfell, _rentrer à la maison_.

Elle prie pendant des heures, jusqu'à que sa voix finisse par devenir inaudible, qu'elle se brise, qu'elle se casse, comme on était en train de la briser elle-même, ici, dans ce lieu empli de menteurs et de traîtres, elle prie jusqu'à ce que ses genoux deviennent entièrement insensibles, jusqu'à ce que le froid glacial des dalles du Grand Septuaire de Baelor finissent par lui geler le corps et le cœur.

Elle prie, et personne ne l'entend, ni ne lui répond.

Elle prie, et cela ne change rien.

Elle prie, mais son père meurt quant même, et, naïvement, elle se demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire de mal pour que les dieux soient si indifférents à ses suppliques.

Elle croit encore en eux, mais c'est ce jour-là que sa foi commence à vaciller.

 _§§§§_

Les princes charmants n'existaient pas.

Sansa Stark commençait à croire que les Sept non plus.

Elle avait continué d'ardemment les prier, même après la mort de son père, même après la mort de sa mère et de son frère aîné aux Noces Pourpres, elle avait _supplié_ pour leur survie, et pour sa propre survie, mais...

Ça n'avait _rien_ changé non plus, et silencieusement, elle avait demandé _pourquoi_.

Aucun d'eux n'était intervenu pour la sauver des brimades et des cruautés de Joffrey.

Le Père, la Mère, la Jouvencelle, l'Aïeule, le Guerrier, le Ferrant, l'Étranger...

Aucun d'eux n'avait fait quoi que ce soit pour la protéger.

Pourquoi ?

Elle n'était pourtant pas une mauvaise personne, alors par les sept enfers, _pourquoi_ était-elle forcée d'endurer tout cela ?

Pourquoi _elle_?

Elle priait, encore et encore, et les choses ne changeaient pas.

Elle allait devoir se rendre à l'évidence.

Il faudrait qu'elle se sauve toute seule.

Les gens de Port-Réal avaient tort, elle n'était pas une colombe.

Elle était une louve, et un jour prochain, elle saurait sortir les crocs, et leur montrer à tous de quoi elle était capable.

 _§§§§_

Elle était libre.

Elle avait tellement prié pour que ce jour arrive qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à y croire, et pourtant...

Joffrey était mort.

Sansa n'avait aucune idée du qui, du comment, ni même du quoi (en revanche, elle avait une très bonne idée du pourquoi) mais après tout, peu importe.

Les dieux l'avaient entendue, et même si ce n'était pas vrai, elle pouvait toujours y croire, non ?

Ils existaient peut-être, n'existaient peut-être pas, mais qu'ils soient réels ou non, miséricordieux ou cruels, Sansa n'en avait cure.

Elle avait bien conscience que pour survivre à Westeros, on ne pouvait compter que sur soi-même.

La jeune femme avait définitivement perdu ses illusions de petite fille, c'est vrai.

Mais ici et maintenant, à Hautjardin, trois ans après la mort de Joffrey, et main dans la main avec Margaery Tyrell, elle se permettait de croire et d'espérer en un avenir radieux pour elles deux.


	13. Inattendu

Inattendu.

[UA S6] : « Avant, Sansa Stark était l'autre, l'inconnue, l'étrangère. Maintenant, Yara se surprenait de plus en plus à apprécier la jeune noble. » Ou : après avoir fuit Ramsay Bolton, Sansa se rend à Pyk avec Théon. Pré-Sansa/Yara. UA où Yara a succédé à son père.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 108ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Autre". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **ND'A :** **Texte écrit en plus d'une heure.**

Avant, Sansa Stark était l'autre, l'inconnue, l'étrangère.

Maintenant, Yara se surprenait de plus en plus à apprécier la jeune noble.

Cela ne s'était pas fait naturellement, évidemment, du moins, pas au début.

Après être partis en courant de Winterfell, Sansa et Théon avaient tout les deux été sauvés par Brienne de Torth, et celle-ci avait accepté de les escorter jusqu'à Pyk.

Yara ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre de sa part, après tout, leurs familles avaient été ennemies, et elles l'étaient toujours.

Mais d'un autre côté, cette vieille querelle était morte en même temps que Balon Greyjoy, et si Sansa avait trouvé la force de pardonner à Théon, alors elle n'avait aucune raison de haïr une personne qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait.

Quand à ce qu'elle pensait d'elle, hé bien...

C'était en partie grâce à elle si Théon était en train de redevenir lui-même, s'il avait pu se libérer de l'emprise de Ramsay Bolton pour de bon, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'elle puisse mourir, et c'était aussi grâce à elle s'il était enfin rentré à la maison.

 _Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis_ , et seul le Dieu Noyé savait à quel point elle haïssait Ramsay Bolton pour ce qu'il avait fait à son frère, au moins autant que Sansa le haïssait.

À défaut d'être amies, elles étaient du moins alliées.

C'était un bon début, non ?

 _§§§§_

Alors que Sansa Stark pénètre pour la première fois dans la salle du trône des Fer-nés, Yara Greyjoy s'attend à être mise face à une femme brisée.

Et c'est le cas, bien évidemment, mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte tout de suite, elle ne le découvrira que plus tard, parce que certaines blessures et cicatrices peuvent être moins visibles que d'autres.

Sans compter que la jeune lady a définitivement appris à mentir et à dissimuler ses blessures et ses faiblesses depuis son séjour à Port-Réal.

Devant elle se tient une femme forte, courageuse et déterminée à reprendre ce qui est sien et qui lui a été si injustement arraché.

Il y a une flamme qui brûle dans les yeux de Sansa Stark, et, alors qu'elle s'exclame : _Je veux reprendre Winterfell_ , Yara réalise qu'elle serait prête à la suivre n'importe où si elle le lui demandait.

Des corbeaux sont envoyés aux quatre coins des Sept Royaumes, aux Eyrié, à Hautjardin, à Château-Noir, à Vivesaigues, à Dorne, _partout_ où les Stark peuvent encore trouver des alliés, et même à Port-Réal, où les moineaux ainsi que Cersei ont perdu le pouvoir depuis peu, et où Margaery règne désormais avec Tommen.

Certains viendraient, d'autres non, mais Yara était néanmoins sure d'une chose.

Ramsay Bolton ne l'emporterait pas au paradis.

Ils vaincraient.

 _§§§§_

Les semaines passent, les troupes s'amoncellent non loin de Winterfell, et soudain, l'espoir renaît dans le cœur des gens du Nord.

Il semblerait qu'en fin de compte, les Stark aient bien plus d'alliés qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Quand Jon Snow finit par venir tout droit de Château-Noir, et qu'il manque d'étrangler Théon, Yara ne peut pas franchement dire qu'elle est surprise, et à vrai dire, sans l'intervention de Sansa, elle n'est pas vraiment sure que son frère s'en serait sorti.

Elle a encore du mal à se le dire à elle-même, mais le fait est que oui, elle apprécie beaucoup cette fille qui est bien plus que la petite fille fragile qu'elle paraît être au premier abord.

C'est une louve.

Une louve prête à détruire tout ceux prêts à se mettre en travers de son chemin ou voulant l'empêcher de retourner chez elle.

Yara aurait sincèrement peur d'elle si elles n'étaient pas alliées.

 _§§§§_

D'autres semaines passent, et à Pyk, un étrange équilibre s'installe.

Jon et Théon ont tacitement décidé de ne plus se croiser, et peu à peu Yara a le plaisir de voir son petit frère commencer à renaître sous ses yeux.

Il ne sera plus jamais comme avant, c'est vrai.

Mais un jour, il guérira, du moins, elle l'espère.

Tout comme Sansa Stark.

Certains jours, la jeune reine du Nord (c'est comme ça que ses bannerets commencent à l'appeler et Yara trouve que ça lui va bien) sourit, voire éclate de rire, tout doucement, comme si elle se permettait d'être heureuse à nouveau.

Yara ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que c'est l'un des plus beaux sons du monde.

Mais ça ne durera pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Et elle le sait parfaitement.

Bientôt, une bataille va éclater à Winterfell, un combat qu'ils ne doivent perdre à aucun prix, alors autant savourer ce qu'il leur reste encore.

Trois mois après l'arrivée de Sansa et Théon, ils se mettent enfin en route vers Winterfell, la peur au ventre, et Yara mentirait si elle prétendait que ce n'est pas son cas à elle aussi.

Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est rentrer à la maison.

Et revoir le sourire de Sansa.

Elle ne sait pas encore ce que cela veut dire, ne veut pas encore y penser, parce que ce n'est pas le _moment_ , et parce qu'elle a beaucoup trop peur des réponses qu'une réflexion approfondie à ce sujet pourrait lui apporter.

Elle a peur que Sansa ne perde la vie au cours du combat, à cause d'une énième manigance de Ramsay.

Ce n'est pas un hasard si la nuit avant la bataille, c'est à elle qu'elle pense.

 _§§§§_

La bataille est longue, dure et sans pitié, des hommes tombent des deux côtés, et, quand Yara voit Ramsay Bolton balancer brutalement Rickon Stark au beau milieu de celle-ci, son sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Elle court, s'élance et se place devant Rickon juste à temps pour lui empêcher d'être transpercé par la flèche qui fonce sur lui.

(Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas blessée, le Dieu Noyé soit loué.)

Il y a un gosse qui tremble de peur contre elle, une foultitude de chevaux, de combattants et de dangers mortels autour d'eux deux, et soudain, Yara se demande _comment_ elle a pu être aussi stupide pour se lancer ainsi dans la bataille sans réfléchir.

Elle ne fait pas ça pour les Stark.

C'est un demi-mensonge, en réalité.

En effet, elle ne fait pas ça pour _les_ Stark.

Non, elle fait ça pour _Sansa_.

Quand Théon finit par surgir sur son cheval et les hisse tout les deux dessus, les sauvant d'une mort certaine, elle remercie tout les dieux qu'elle connaît de lui permettre de survivre un jour de plus.

Lorsqu'elle constate que la bataille a été gagnée, et que Ramsay Bolton a été emprisonné, elle sent un poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

Quelques heures plus tard, Yara voit pour la première fois la carapace que Sansa Stark a forgé autour d'elle au fil des ans se fissurer, craqueler, pour finalement se briser en mille morceaux, lorsqu'elle retrouve enfin Rickon et qu'elle le sert dans ses bras.

Elle pleure, de joie, et il y a de quoi.

Elle est rentrée à la maison, son petit frère lui a été rendu, elle est heureuse, et ça, Yara ne peut _que_ le comprendre.

Puis, la louve du Nord se tourne vers elle, lui sourit, la remercie d'avoir sauvé son frère, et soudainement, Yara sent des papillons s'envoler dans son ventre.

 _§§§§_

Il fait nuit, Winterfell a été repris pour de bon, Ramsay est toujours en prison, et Yara et Sansa sont là, assises l'une en face de l'autre, en train de parler de choses et d'autres, au coin du feu.

Sansa lui parle de Winterfell, du passé, de sa famille, et ses yeux brillent, ses cheveux rougeoient, éclairés par le feu, ses joues sont roses à cause du froid, et à certains moments même, elle _rit_.

Elle est magnifique.

Et, soudain, alors qu'elle la regarde, et l'écoute, Yara écarquille les yeux tandis qu'elle finit enfin par comprendre ce qu'elle s'est caché à elle-même pendant tellement longtemps.

 _Par les sept enfers, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse._

Et bien sûr, quand elle le comprend, il est déjà trop tard.


	14. Aujourd'hui, ils sont vivants

Aujourd'hui, ils sont vivants.

[8x03] : « Au fil des années, Arya Stark avait pris l'habitude d'enfermer beaucoup de choses au fond d'elle-même, dans des petites boites, de petits compartiments qu'elle se refusait encore à déterrer. Son identité, ses peurs, ses sentiments en tout genre. Ses sentiments pour Gendry notamment. Mais aujourd'hui, en ce jour fatidique où elle avait faillit mourir, tout ce qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à enfouir en elle était en train de remonter à la surface. » Post-bataille de Winterfell. Arya/Gendry.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 108ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Compartiment". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **ND'A :** **Déjà, spoil de l'épisode donc fuyez si vous ne l'avez pas vu. Et ensuite : le Gendrya est canon, youpi !**

Au fil des années, Arya Stark avait pris l'habitude d'enfermer beaucoup de choses au fond d'elle-même, dans des petites boites, de petits compartiments qu'elle se refusait encore à déterrer.

Son identité, ses peurs, ses sentiments en tout genre.

Ses sentiments pour Gendry notamment.

Tout cela n'avait pas le droit d'exister.

Parce qu'il n'était pas temps, pas encore, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas redevenir elle-même, pas tout de suite, parce que la guerre était là, à leur porte, que les morts arrivaient, et qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de vivre.

Pendant longtemps, elle n'avait plus été Arya Stark de Winterfell, mais Arry, seulement Arry, un petit garçon sans famille se battant pour survivre et destiné à rejoindre la Garde de nuit, puis elle était devenue personne, et surtout, elle était devenue un assassin sans peur et sans reproche.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle s'était efforcée de croire, parce qu'en réalité, elle n'était qu'une enfant, une enfant qui avait peur, peur de mourir, peur de tout perdre, et qui ne voulait que retrouver sa famille et faire cesser cet horrible cauchemar.

Et puis, la petite fille avait grandi, et elle s'était jurée qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais peur.

Elle était devenue personne, et elle avait pu faire semblant, faire semblant de ne plus avoir peur, de ne plus avoir mal, faire semblant de ne plus rien ressentir, ni peur, ni colère, ni haine, ni amour.

Mais aujourd'hui, en ce jour fatidique où elle avait faillit mourir, tout ce qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à enfouir en elle était en train de remonter à la surface.

 _§§§§_

Tout s'était déroulé dans un brouillard incompréhensible.

Elle avait tué le Roi de la Nuit, avait à peine eu le temps de se lamenter sur la mort de Théon (Théon, mort en héros, mort pour sauver Bran, mort pour protéger les vivants, mort chez lui, _en Stark_ , et qu'est-ce que ça changeait à l'injustice de son destin exactement ?) tant tout son corps et son cœur lui apparaissaient comme au moins aussi gelés que l'avaient été les marcheurs blancs encore quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle avait vu Sansa pleurer Théon, elle l'avait vue la serrer dans ses bras, tout comme Jon, qui était arrivé quelques minutes après, et c'était là que l'improbable vérité lui était finalement apparue.

Ils étaient _vivants_.

Elle s'était tellement préparée à mourir que, pour être honnête, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle allait désormais faire pour simplement _vivre_.

Tout n'était pas terminé, bien sûr, il y aurait encore une autre guerre à mener, la guerre de Daenerys, ou plutôt, la guerre contre Cersei, mais, comme elle l'avait déjà dit au Dieu de la mort, ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

Pas encore.

Désormais, une simple et terrible peur agitait le cœur d'Arya Stark.

Son petit frère allait bien, sa grande sœur aussi, tout comme Jon, Daenerys, Brienne, mais aussi le Limier (qui aurait cru quelques années plus tôt qu'elle aurait pu être _soulagée_ par le fait qu'il s'en soit sorti), mais il y avait encore une personne qu'elle n'avait pas revu, une personne dont elle était encore incertaine du sort.

Gendry.

Alors qu'elle déambulait dans Winterfell en ruine, évitant adroitement tout les survivants qui la cherchaient pour lui montrer leur reconnaissance (elle ne voulait pas de leur reconnaissance. Elle voulait Gendry.), elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

Parce que, quelque part entre Port-Réal et Braavos, la petite fille qu'elle était autrefois avait fini par grandir, à la dur, elle était devenue une femme, et elle était tombée amoureuse.

Puis, la femme rouge lui avait arraché Gendry, et quand elle avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait, il était déjà trop tard, bien sûr.

Et maintenant, alors qu'elle courait à en perdre haleine au cœur du château, elle se mit à prier tout les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que _lui_ au moins puisse survivre.

Elle avait passé tellement de temps à ne plus rien ressentir, tellement de temps à essayer de ne plus penser à son père et sa mère mort, à Robb décapité, à tout ses frères et sœurs en danger de mort, que désormais, alors que le calme, la paix et le silence étaient revenus, elle ne savait plus comment réagir.

Et, alors qu'elle apercevait enfin le visage de Gendry, non loin d'elle, et surtout _sain et sauf,_ Arya Stark eut l'impression que toutes les boites représentant ses émotions, ses joies, ses peurs et ses peines, qu'elle avait enfouies en elle étaient en train d'exploser de joie, tout comme son cœur, ce qui lui donna une furieuse envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps.

 _Que dit-on au Dieu de la Mort ?_

 _Pas aujourd'hui._

Non, en effet.

Aujourd'hui, ils sont _vivants_.


	15. Tu m'as manqué

Tu m'as manqué.

[8x03] : « Donc, en fait, il était mort là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait même pas à être surpris ? » Throbb. Slash.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 108ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Ensemble". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **ND'A :** **Oui, je sais, tout le monde** **(en quelque sorte) l'a déjà fait sur le fandom anglais, mais je m'en fous, moi aussi je veux écrire ma propre version de la fin heureuse de ces deux persos, parce que le yaoi c'est le bien ! Et parce qu'il faut bien que je trouve un truc pour encaisser ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'épisode.**

 **Ça se voit, hein, que j'ai été marquée par l'épisode ? Cet épisode m'a fait du mal, c'est mon moyen pour exorciser tout ça.**

 **Warnings :** **Dépression + mort canonique d'un personnage.** **Ah oui, et c'est triste. Dans la tonalité de l'épisode quoi. Et Théon souffre. Comme d'habitude quoi. Et puis « Ramsay is his own warning. » Tension amoureuse irrésolue puis résolue à la fin. Angst ! Tellement d'angst ! Et un peu de fluff à la fin parce que à nouveau, j'en avais besoin.**

Théon avait compris quel risquait d'être son destin à l'instant même où Yara avait accepté de le laisser repartir à Winterfell.

Parce que c'était là qu'était sa place, c'était là son véritable foyer, et sa grande sœur semblait l'avoir enfin compris.

Il aurait pu rester à Pyk, sur les Îles de Fer, y demeurer en sécurité, s'y terrer comme un rat, et survivre en attendant que les autres fassent le sale travail à sa place, comme le faisait en ce moment-même Cersei Lannister.

Il ne le ferait pas, parce qu'il n'était pas un lâche, qu'il ne l'était _plus_ , et que pour lui, le seul moyen de le prouver était de se battre pour ceux qui avaient presque toujours été _sa_ famille, qu'ils l'acceptent ou non dans celle-ci.

Yara allait rester là pour Daenerys, pour que la reine des dragons puisse s'y replier, en cas de défaite contre les morts, elle était la reine des fer-nés, et elle avait un rôle crucial à jouer dans la guerre qui s'annonçait.

Lui, à l'inverse, n'avait rien à faire ici.

Théon était parti en ayant parfaitement conscience que les choses risquaient de mal finir, il s'y était préparé.

En réalité, il ne voyait pas d'autre issue pour lui dans ce conflit.

Parce qu'après tout, si jamais ils vainquaient les morts _et_ Cersei, quelle place y aurait-il pour lui dans cet après, dans ce nouveau monde dépourvu de marcheurs blancs ?

Il avait réussi à sauver Yara, et il la savait parfaitement capable de mettre une raclée à leur oncle Euron si jamais celui-ci osait se repointer à Pyk (du moins, si il survivait lui aussi à cette guerre à venir), elle n'avait plus besoin de son aide.

Quant aux Stark et à Winterfell en général, hé bien...

Ce serait déjà un miracle qu'ils l'acceptent pour combattre à leur côté, alors espérer obtenir une place au château une fois la guerre terminée (à nouveau, si toutefois il en réchappait) était une chose sur laquelle il ne comptait _absolument pas_.

Pour dire la vérité, le fait est qu'il n'avait lui-même plus envie de vivre.

Oui, en réalité, il était déjà mort, son ancien lui était mort depuis longtemps, depuis tellement longtemps, quand exactement, il n'aurait su le dire.

Était-il mort à Fort-Terreur, sous les coups, les tortures et les rires de Ramsay ? Ou bien s'était-il définitivement éteint après les Noces Pourpres, après avoir appris la mort de Robb ?

 _C_ _e_ _qui est mort ne saurait mourir mais_ _se lève à nouveau, plus dur à la peine et plus vigoureux._

Il était mort une fois, puis deux, puis trois, il avait cessé d'être Théon Greyjoy, puis il avait vu Sansa manquer de se faire tuer par cette folle de Myranda, et là, d'un seul coup, en la sauvant, il s'était relevé, enfin.

Il avait retrouvé Yara, puis il l'avait perdue à cause d'Euron, et enfin, il avait réussi à la sauver, à réparer l'une de ses plus grandes erreurs.

Etaujourd'hui, il était là, àWinterfell, _à la maison_ , prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort contre le roi de la nuit pour sauver Bran.

Mais désormais, il le savait déjà.

Cette fois-ci, il ne se relèverait pas.

 _§§§§_

Protéger Bran avait été la bonne chose à faire.

En un sens, la boucle était bouclée, c'était comme un cycle qui se refermait enfin.

Il l'avait dit lui-même à Bran, il avait autrefois trahi sa famille et brûlé sa maison, l'avait mise à sac, alors, quelle meilleure manière pour lui de se racheter que de se battre pour lui, pour _eux_ tous ?

Et, alors que les morts s'avançaient vers eux, inexorables, _inéluctables_ , et qu'il avait tenté de s'excuser, Bran lui avait parlé, et implicitement, l'avait pardonné pour toutes ses erreurs et tout ses crimes, et c'était comme si un poids énorme l'avait enfin quitté.

Comme si les Stark, par le biais de Bran, lui permettaient enfin d'être à nouveau en paix avec lui-même, comme si enfin, ils le pardonnaient.

En revanche, il y avait une simple question qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui poser, et qui le hantait encore et toujours, et qu'il se posait depuis des années.

 _Tu penses que Robb m'aurait pardonné ?_

 _Tu penses que, s'il n'y avait pas eu les Noces Pourpres et qu'il avait survécu, Robb m'aurait pardonné, qu'il aurait_ compris ?

 _Tu penses que ce que j'ai fait peut être réparé, peut être_ arrangé ?

 _Tu crois que j'ai le droit de_ me pardonner ?

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le lui demander.

Puis, Théon l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, et il avait su qu'il savait comment tout cela allait finir.

Il allait mourir.

Mais il n'avait pas peur.

Il n'avait plus peur de mourir depuis bien longtemps.

 _Tu crois que ma mort changera quoi que ce soit_?

 _Que j'ai finalement réussi à faire quelque chose de bien, après toutes mes erreurs_?

 _Pardon Bran._

 _Et merci de m'avoir pardonné_.

Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, et, alors qu'il sentait la vie lentement quitter son corps, ce fut sans regrets, et en ayant conscience que, peut-être, il avait réussi à un peu changer la donne dans cette guerre.

Peut-être que ce qu'il avait fait, aussi minime cela soit-il, allait réellement _compter_.

Alors qu'il fermait définitivement les yeux, Théon Greyjoy se surprit à sourire.

 _§§§§_

Quand il ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux, il était dans sa chambre, à Winterfell.

Donc, en fait, il était mort là ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait même pas à être surpris ?

Et surtout... pourquoi est-ce que cela ne lui faisait rien ?

Il était mort et il n'avait plus mal, et tout ce que Ramsay avait autrefois brisé en lui était revenu à la normale.

Puis, cela le frappa comme une évidence à la fois simple, douloureuse et surprenante.

 _Il était à Winterfell_?

Il se redressa sur son lit, constatant également assez rapidement qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements qu'avant... hé bien, sa trahison.

Comment ?

Et surtout, _pourquoi_ par les sept enfers ?

Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas plutôt dû être...

Enfin, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait réellement à ce qu'il se passait après la mort ?

Donc, s'il avait bien tout compris, il était mort, et il était revenu à Winterfell, apparemment, les anciens dieux, ou les nouveaux, ou le maître de la Lumière, ou le Dieu Noyé... enfin, peu importe.

Bref, une quelconque entité supérieur avait décidé qu'il était digne de revenir à la maison, et la simple pensée qu'il n'était sans doute pas seul dans cet au-delà (puisque presque tout les autres Stark morts s'y trouvaient sûrement) eut à peine le temps de traverser son esprit, qu'il entendit soudainement la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

Révélant Robb Stark en personne, et Théon blêmit instantanément.

Il s'était attendu à n'importe qui, sauf à _lui_.

Et pendant quelques longues et mortelles secondes, il ne sut réellement quoi dire.

Parce que Robb était là, juste devant lui, et au-delà du soulagement qui l'étreignait à l'instant-même, c'était surtout la peur qui le dominait.

Le roi du Nord avait de nouveau sa tête sur les épaules, et ce simple fait avait suffi pour le faire se figer sur place, incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est le regarder comme s'il venait tout juste de voir un fantôme.

Parce que, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Robb Stark était mort, certes, il l'était toujours, mais la dernière fois, il n'avait surtout plus de tête.

Après les Noces Pourpres, Ramsay Bolton l'avait amené aux Jumeaux.

Probablement parce qu'il trouvait terriblement drôle de briser la dernière parcelle de Théon Greyjoy qu'il avait en lui _de cette manière_.

Il l'avait fait pour le détruire définitivement.

Pour lui montrer ce qu'il restait du roi qu'il avait autrefois servi, tant chéri, tant aimé, qu'il aimait toujours, et puis qu'il avait trahi.

À savoir, qu'il n'y avait absolument plus _rien_.

Il l'avait vu, avait vu sa tête arrachée à son corps, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, ses yeux morts, ses yeux _vides_ , il avait vu son corps déchiqueté, orné de la tête de Vent Gris, et l'odeur de sang, de pourriture et de mort qui lui avait envahi les narines avait manqué de le faire vomir.

Mais il n'avait pas hurlé.

Il n'en avait pas eu le droit.

 _Écoute-moi bien Reek, ose hurler, et je te jure que je te coupe un autre doigt_ , l'avait menacé Ramsay.

Et il avait obéi, bien évidemment.

Il s'était mordu la langue jusqu'au sang, et il n'avait même pas senti la douleur, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne la sentait presque plus, pas après toutes les tortures que Ramsay lui avait faites endurer.

Et de toute façon, il méritait bien de souffrir, non ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Théon Greyjoy, lui, aurait hurlé de douleur face à cette perte, il aurait crié, se serait lamenté.

Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que Théon était mort de toute façon, et désormais il n'était plus que Reek.

( _Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir_.

Mais Robb Stark, lui, était mort pour de bon.)

En revanche, il avait pleuré, et son esprit brisé, en lambeaux, n'avait pas compris _pourquoi_ , parce qu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien, ou du moins, parce qu'il ne voulait tout bonnement plus se rappeler.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait le cœur en morceaux, que quelque chose en lui était _mort_ pour toujours et ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Et Ramsay...

Ramsay avait _rit_.

Comme s'il s'attendait parfaitement à cette réaction, et que ça lui faisait _plaisir_ de voir ça.

Il avait marché autour de Théon (non, Reek, son nom était _Reek_ , il ne fallait pas qu'il l'oublie s'il ne voulait pas souffrir encore plus. Théon Greyjoy n'existait plus, et c'était _tant mieux_ pour lui et le monde) pendant un temps, la tête de Robb entre les mains, jouant avec, regardant avec un air narquois sa pauvre victime, qui sanglotait, à genoux sur le sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait posé la tête à terre, juste en face de Théon, et il s'était assis juste à côté de lui.

 _Que dit-on dans ce genre de situation déjà_? Lui avait-il demandé, avec un faux air pensif sur le visage, ne semblant même pas attendre de réponse, comme perdu dans ses propres pensées.

 _Ah oui, c'est vrai_! Avait-il ajouté avec une joie malsaine.

 _Le roi est mort_ , lui avait-il susurré à l'oreille, alors que les sanglots de Théon (Reek, Reek, _REEK_ !) s'intensifiaient de plus belle.

 _Longue vie au roi_!Avait-il lâché avec un profond cynisme, avant d'éclater de rire, à nouveau.

Et c'était à cet instant précis que Théon Greyjoy avait le plus souhaité mourir.

C'était là précisément qu'il s'était _senti_ mourir.

Puis, tout n'avait été que ténèbres, jusqu'à ce que Sansa Stark ne revienne à Winterfell et ne le fasse se ressouvenir de qui il était vraiment.

 _§§§§_

Retournant à la réalité, une réalité dans laquelle il était mort, il remarqua que Robb non plus n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'il était entré dans sa chambre.

Quant à Théon, il le regardait toujours avec le même air hébété.

« Robb ? Finit-il enfin par lui demander, brisant par la même occasion le silence qui s'était formé entre eux deux. C'est toi ?

 _Question stupide,_ réalisa-t-il immédiatement.

L'ancien roi du nord s'autorisa à sourire.

\- Oui, bien sûr que c'est moi. »

Et à ces simples mots, Théon se sentit presque revivre.

Il aurait voulu se lever, pour ensuite aller serrer Robb dans ses bras, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, _avec lui_ , mais il ne s'en sentait pas le droit.

Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

« Robb, commença-t-il enfin par dire, je... Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé, pour... pour tout ce que j'ai fait à ta famille, à... »

 _A notre famille._

Il ne prononça jamais ces mots.

À vrai dire, il ne put rajouter un seul mot après cela.

Le pire, c'est qu'au fil des ans, il avait préparé une sorte de discours, au cas où il aurait la possibilité de revoir Robb dans l'au delà.

Et de s'excuser, pour de bon.

 _Je suis désolé de t'avoir trahi, de ne pas avoir su rallier mon père à ta cause, de n'avoir rien trouvé de mieux pour compenser mon échec que de faire le pire des choix, je suis désolé d'avoir pillé et brûlé ta maison._

 _Je suis désolé d'avoir été lâche, désolé de m'être laissé détruire par Ramsay Bolton, désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver des Freys et des Bolton, pardon pour tout._

 _Pardon de ne pas avoir été suffisamment fort pour protéger et sauver Bran_.

Mais, maintenant qu'il était en face de lui, il ne parvenait plus à trouver les mots justes.

Un peu comme si, à ce stade, les mots ne suffisaient même plus pour qu'il puisse exprimer ses regrets.

Comme s'il avait compris à quoi il pensait, Robb se rapprocha de lui, et, toujours souriant, il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Théon... regarde-moi, ajouta-t-il, en constatant que son ami n'arrivait même pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

 _Pardon_?

Comment Robb pouvait-il le pardonner aussi facilement alors que lui-même n'y était toujours pas arrivé ?

Face à sa surprise, son sourire s'évanouit, et le visage du Jeune Loup se durcit soudainement.

\- Tu penses _sincèrement_ que, en ayant connaissance de tout ce que tu as enduré par la suite aux mains de Ramsay Bolton, et aussi tout ce que tu as fait plus tard pour te racheter, je pourrais encore t'en vouloir ? »

Théon hocha la tête, encore muet et estomaqué par la manière dont se déroulaient les choses.

Robb soupira, et il s'assit à ses côtés.

« Théon... crois-le ou non, mais je ne te déteste pas.

\- Moi, je _me_ déteste, lui avoua le fer-né, sur le point de fondre en sanglot. »

La prise de Robb sur son épaule se renforça, sans le faire souffrir pour autant, en fait, en un sens, c'était presque... réconfortant.

Cela lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas seul.

Qu'il ne l'était plus.

Lorsqu'il sentit les premières larmes couler le long de ses joues, Théon n'en fut même pas surpris, et il tenta, sans grand succès, de les retenir.

En revanche, s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que Robb, en le voyant pleurer à chaudes larmes, au lieu de s'éloigner de lui comme il s'y attendait, ne finisse par le serrer contre lui, dans ses bras, et posant sa tête contre son torse afin de le laisser pleurer de tout son soûl.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Théon perdit complètement pied.

« Pardon... marmonna-t-il. Je suis désolé. Pardon. Je t'en supplie, _pardonne-moi_. »

Robb le regarda alors avec un air terriblement tendre, et Théon ne put déterminer ce que cet air signifiait immédiatement.

« Théon, fit-il alors avec douceur. Ce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, c'est que je t'ai _déjà_ pardonné.

Sans se dégager de l'étreinte, son ami releva la tête, essuya ses larmes, et le regarda alors droit dans les yeux.

Et posa enfin la question qui le taraudait depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Sans répondre de prime abord, Robb Stark se contenta de le serrer encore plus fort contre lui, comme pour l'empêcher de partir loin de lui à nouveau, comme s'il refusait de le perdre encore.

« J'ai longtemps été en colère contre toi, tu sais... C'était plus de la colère que de la haine, et je t'en ai voulu longtemps parce que j'étais blessé. Ta trahison m'avait fait _mal_ , et surtout, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre _pourquoi_ tu avais décidé de trahir notre famille. Même après les Noces... après ma mort, je continuais de t'en vouloir, je pensais que tu avais tué mes petits frères, et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi tu m'avais fait ça. Tu _nous_ avais fait ça.

Et puis plus tard, bien plus tard, j'ai appris que tu n'avais pas tué Bran et Rickon, et j'ai entendu parler de la manière dont ton père et ta sœur t'avaient accueilli, la manière dont tu avais été confronté à un choix impossible.

\- Mon père était... _est_ un sale con. Mais Yara, elle, elle fera une excellente reine. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Robb, et Théon sentit son pauvre cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, et il se mit à trembler de joie.

Oh, par les sept, le dieu noyé, et tout les dieux qui existaient (ou n'existaient pas), comme Robb lui avait manqué !

« Je n'en doute pas. Toujours est-il que, j'ai fini par réviser mon jugement. Et quand j'ai entendu parler de ce que Ramsay t'avait fait...

Une ombre se posa alors sur le visage du Stark, et fit s'envoler son sourire, pour le plus grand regret de Théon.

\- Disons tout simplement que, si nous étions tout les deux vivants, crois-moi si je te dis que je ne me gênerais pas pour le tuer dans les plus terribles souffrances possibles.

\- Et après ? Lui demanda Théon, voulant chasser l'ombre du visage de son ami/amant/cette relation est beaucoup trop compliquée à définir.

\- Tu as sauvé Sansa. Tu es revenu à Winterfell pour te battre contre les morts alors que tu aurais tout aussi bien pu te cacher. Tu t'es battu pour _ta_ famille. Et c'est là que j'ai compris ce que Jon lui aussi a compris plus tard. Que tu étais à la fois un Stark et un Greyjoy, et que t'obliger à choisir avait été une erreur de notre part.

\- Ça n'efface pas ce que j'ai fait.

\- Peut-être. Sauf que tu as suffisamment payé pour tes erreurs, et si même Bran, Sansa et Jon t'on pardonné, tu ne crois pas que je peux le faire aussi ? Tu es mort pour sauver Bran, Théon, tu as permis à mon frère de gagner quelques précieuses secondes, et tu as permis à Arya d'arriver à temps pour tuer le roi de la nuit. Tu as sauvé les vivants, et tu as sauvé ce qu'il reste de ma famille. De _notre_ famille. Tu as été un temps un traître, c'est vrai. Mais aujourd'hui, tu es un héros, et je sais qu'à Winterfell, dans ce monde ou dans celui des vivants, on te célébrera comme tel. »

Un timide sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Théon.

« Et puis, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des torts.

L'archer fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?

\- Tu te souviens du jour où nous avons été attaqués par des sauvageons ?

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait.

Ce moment faisait parti de l'un de ceux où, pour lui, tout avait basculé.

Son sourire devint alors amer.

\- C'est le jour où j'ai compris que je ne serais jamais un Stark.

En voyant que le regard de Robb était devenu attristé, il voulut reformuler sa phrase, mais l'autre fut plus rapide que lui.

\- Tu as sauvé Bran de la mort, et moi, tout ce que j'ai trouvé à te dire, c'est : « Ce n'est pas ta maison. » Parce que j'avais eu tellement peur pour mon petit frère, que je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de déverser ma peur et ma colère sur toi. Parce qu'il me fallait un bouc émissaire autre que les deux sauvageons morts qui avaient failli nous tuer. Sauf qu'en le faisant, je te traitais comme un moins que rien, et je réduisais tout tes efforts à néant. Pas étonnant qu'après ça, tu n'ai plus eu envie de faire partie de cette famille, lâcha Robb avec amertume.

\- Je voulais toujours en faire partie, seulement... Mon père et ma sœur m'ont bien fait comprendre que c'était ta famille qui avait détruit la mienne, qui avait tué mes frères, et que jamais, _jamais_ je ne serais respecté parmi vous. Et j'ai pensé que peut-être, je pourrais gagner une vraie place dans ma famille de naissance. J'ai eu la bêtise d'y croire.

\- Je n'ai pas aidé non plus, avoua Robb. Je suis désolé Théon. »

Le fer-né sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux une nouvelle fois.

Enfin, il entendait ces mots venant de la bouche de Robb, des mots qu'il avait attendu pendant tellement longtemps, pendant une bonne partie de sa vie, et le comble de l'ironie, c'est qu'il ne pouvait les entendre _qu'après_ sa mort.

 _Par le Dieu noyé,_ pourquoi _est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça plus tôt_?

« Moi aussi je suis désolé. De ne pas avoir compris que j'étais en train de faire le mauvais choix. Pour ne pas avoir su... tout ce que j'allais perdre en faisant cela. Je n'aurais jamais dû te trahir, j'aurais dû...

 _J'aurais dû mourir avec toi aux Noces Pourpres_.

\- J'aurais dû mourir en même temps que toi.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Le sermonna immédiatement le jeune homme. Si tu étais mort ce jour-là, Sansa serait sûrement morte aux mains de Ramsay. Tu as protégé Bran jusqu'à mourir pour lui, ce n'est pas rien ! Et même si je suis heureux de te revoir, j'aurais souhaité que tu survives à cette guerre.

\- Pas moi. Il ne me restait plus rien Robb, plus rien du tout. Même si tes frères et sœurs m'ont pardonné, ma place n'était pas à Winterfell.

\- Théon... Ta place sera _toujours_ à Winterfell. Enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux, bien sûr. »

Théon ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire.

« Où voudrais-tu que j'aille, si ce n'est ici ? »

Robb mit alors sa main dans la sienne, et ses yeux commencèrent à leur tour à s'embuer de larmes.

« Oh, Théon... tu m'as tellement manqué, lui souffla-t-il.

Le fer-né le serra alors dans ses bras.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il. »

 _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime._

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Robb Stark se détacha de lui, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains, et de se mettre à le regarder avec tendresse et affection, et une autre émotion que, à nouveau, Théon ne réussit pas à bien identifier.

« Je t'aime, lui fit alors Robb, et Théon comprit enfin ce que cette lueur pouvait signifier, tout comme il réalisa également qu'il avait attendu ces mots-là également pendant extrêmement longtemps.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime », et il réalisa aussi que c'était une chose qu'il attendait de dire depuis _tellement_ longtemps également.

Robb se mit à l'embrasser, et, alors qu'il répondait au baiser, Théon se dit alors qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi _vivant_ depuis des années, et ce, alors même qu'il venait tout juste de mourir.

Oui, ils étaient tout deux morts, certes.

Mais il étaient ensemble désormais, et c'était tout ce qui comptait, pas vrai ?

Et maintenant que tout ces non-dits avaient enfin été réglés, Théon se disait que cette après-vie ne serait peut-être pas si douloureuse que ça après tout.


	16. Le monde va à vau-l'eau

Le monde va à vau-l'eau.

[Post 8x03] : « Donc, si je comprends bien, alors qu'il y a encore quelques heures, les morts risquaient de déferler sur nous, pendant ce temps-là, Cersei... La fin du monde a failli nous tomber dessus, et ma tarée de sœur n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'engager un mercenaire pour me tuer ? » Léger Braime.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 108ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Plainte". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Ils avaient gagné.

Et pourtant, en un sens, même s'ils avaient tous sauvé le monde, les ennuis ne venaient que de commencer pour eux tous.

Parce que, même si la lutte contre les marcheurs blancs avait été âpre, longue et mortelle pour beaucoup d'entre eux, au moins, dans l'esprit en tout cas, les choses étaient simples.

Tuer les marcheurs blancs.

Tuer le roi de la nuit.

Lutter contre un seul ennemi.

Ensemble.

Tous unis dans un même combat, celui des vivants contre les morts, contre _la_ mort.

Maintenant que l'ennemi principal venait d'être défait, demeurait l'autre ennemi.

Le trône, et tout ce qu'allait enclencher et détruire la convoitise qu'il provoquait chez les uns et les autres.

Cersei, Daenerys...

Elles allaient toutes les deux s'écharper pour s'en emparer, ou pour le conserver, et si personne ne trouvait un terrain d'entente très vite, le monde ne serait bientôt plus fait que de cendres, et l'avoir sauvé des marcheurs blancs et de l'hiver éternelle n'aurait en fin de compte servit absolument à rien.

Bref, disons tout simplement que, de base, même si il avait enfin réussi à véritablement concrétiser les choses entre lui et Brienne (ça leur a pris du temps dites donc...), Jaime était déjà tout sauf jouasse quand à l'avenir, qui s'annonçait tout sauf radieux.

Et puis, Bronn était arrivé à Winterfell.

Avec une arbalète dans les mains et une menace à demi-voilée sur les lèvres.

« C'est une blague ?

\- Tu te doutes bien que non mon bon seigneur, ironisa Bronn. Tu sais très bien que je ne plaisante jamais sur ces choses-là, surtout s'il s'agit d'argent.

Jaime soupira et dût se retenir de ne pas hurler, en fait, seule la main de Brienne posée sur la sienne l'empêcha de le faire.

Bronn vit le geste esquissé par la jeune femme, et eût un sourire goguenard, l'air de dire « je le savais », mais il ne fit étrangement aucune remarque.

Sans doute parce que la situation était trop grave, même pour lui.

\- Donc, reprit alors Jaime avec exaspération, si je comprends bien, alors qu'il y a encore quelques heures, les morts risquaient de déferler sur nous, pendant ce temps-là, Cersei... La fin du monde a failli nous tomber dessus, et ma tarée de sœur n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'engager un mercenaire pour me tuer ?

\- Pour _nous_ tuer, le corrigea alors son frère. Mais en dehors de ça, fit-il en se resservant un verre de vin, c'est un bon résumé.

\- Merci pour ces paroles réconfortantes mon frère, lui répondit Jaime avec un sourire forcé.

\- Tu me connais, dit Tyrion, je suis toujours de bonne compagnie et extrêmement joyeux quand je bois. »

Cersei voulait leur mort.

Jaime n'arrivait pas à y croire, en fait, s'il le comprenait facilement pour Tyrion, que leur sœur avait toujours haï, il n'arrivait pas à se dire...

Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que sa propre _sœur_ avait décidé de le faire tuer.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'en souffrait même pas.

Il avait fait le deuil de l'amour de Cersei depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'il avait développé des sentiments amoureux pour Brienne de Torth, tout d'abord, mais surtout...

Il se le demandait désormais, depuis combien de temps exactement avait-il cessé de l'aimer, de tenir à elle comme un frère tient à une sœur ?

Quand la cassure entre eux s'était-elle produite au juste ?

Est-ce que c'était arrivé après la mort de Joffrey ? Celle de Myrcella ? Est-ce que c'était la mort successive de tout leurs enfants qui avait causé la destruction de tout leurs liens familiaux, qui les avait séparés inexorablement ?

Après l'explosion du septuaire, qui avait entraîné la mort de Tommen, celle des Tyrell, celle des moineaux, celle de Lancel et Kevan Lannister et celle de tant d'autres innombrables innocents ?

Après qu'elle avait finalement enlevé son masque et révélé la personne qu'elle était réellement, à savoir une femme prête à tout pour conserver le pouvoir, quitte à laisser le monde périr ?

Après tout, peu importe.

Jaime fut sortit de ses pensées par la brusque intervention de Brienne.

« Si vous comptez tuer _Ser_ Jaime, Bronn, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps, fit-elle avec une force et une certitude qui le fit tomber encore plus amoureux d'elle qu'avant (si c'était possible du moins).

Bronn haussa les épaules avec un flegme plus que surprenant au vu de la situation.

\- Oh, vous savez ma dame, je ne compte ni vous affronter, ni tuer mes employeurs. Surtout que, vous avez déjà vaincu les morts eux-mêmes, je suis sûr que vous serez bien capable de nous débarrasser de cette garce de reine ! Si je dois parier sur quelqu'un, je vais parier sur vous plutôt que sur elle. Au moins, vous me payez bien, et avec vous, je peux me marrer.

\- C'est _Ser_ Brienne maintenant, remarqua nonchalamment Tyrion pour détendre l'atmosphère et leur permettre à tous d'oublier la menace qui pesait sur leur tête en la personne de Cersei Lannister.

Bronn haussa un sourcil surpris, avant de s'emparer du verre de vin que Tyrion avait en main sous le regard courroucé de ce dernier, et celui-ci finit par prendre un autre verre sur la table, en désespoir de cause.

Le verre en question était vide, bien sûr, et Tyrion soupira.

Et le pichet en face de lui était vide également, donc, en résumé, sa sœur voulait le tuer, _et_ il n'y avait plus de vin.

C'était _vraiment_ une mauvaise journée pour lui.

Le mercenaire s'assit en face du couple formé par Brienne et Jaime (dont les doigts étaient entrelacés), avant de les désigner tout deux du regard avec un sourire amusé.

\- Hé bien, apparemment, j'ai raté beaucoup de choses intéressantes qui se sont passées par ici, non ? Ça vous dit de me raconter ? »

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur actuelle, Tyrion Lannister ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'attitude affreusement désinvolte de celui qu'il avait appris à considérer comme son ami.

Apparemment, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais réellement.


	17. Moi, je n'y crois plus

Moi, je n'y crois plus.

[8x04] : « Il y avait cru, pendant un temps. Qu'elle était réellement là pour libérer le monde de la tyrannie, pour changer les choses, qu'elle serait une bonne reine. Qu'elle n'était pas juste là pour le trône. Mais maintenant, il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à y croire. »

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 108ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Trône". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **ND'A :** **Ok, je pense que l'épisode 4** **m'a fait complètement lâcher le personnage de Daenerys.**

« _Je crois en Daenerys Targaryen_ , lui avait dit Tyrion, et la lueur de tristesse et d'amertume qu'il y avait dans ses yeux n'avait pas été le moins du monde suffisant pour convaincre Varys qu'il y croyait réellement lui-même. »

 _Moi, je n'y crois plus_ , pensa Varys.

Il y avait cru, pendant un temps.

Vraiment.

Ce n'était pas pour rien si il avait embrigadé Tyrion dans toute cette histoire de fou, il y avait bien une raison, et comme le nain, il avait sincèrement cru que Daenerys Targaryen n'était pas comme les autres, et surtout, qu'elle n'était pas _comme son père_.

Qu'elle était réellement là pour libérer le monde de la tyrannie, pour changer les choses, qu'elle serait une bonne reine.

Qu'elle n'était pas juste là pour le trône.

 _Pour le pouvoir_.

Mais maintenant, il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à y croire.

Aujourd'hui, il avait regardé sa reine droit dans les yeux et lui avait dit exactement ce que les rois, reines et autres souverains en tout genre ne veulent jamais entendre, qu'elle se trompait, qu'elle avait _tort_.

Et pour la première fois, en la regardant, il ne l'avait pas reconnue.

Elle ne l'avait pas écouté, et en voyant la lueur de colère dans son regard, Varys avait eu peur.

Non pas peur d'elle, pas exactement, mais peur de ce qu'elle était devenue, il avait peur de cette froideur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, qui prouvait qu'elle était prête à tout pour s'emparer du trône de fer.

Quel qu'en soit le prix.

Où était donc passée la jeune femme qui avait autrefois décidé de ne pas attaquer Port-Réal afin d'éviter un bain de sang ?

Celle qui avait libéré tant d'esclaves, qui avait tant fait pour rendre le monde meilleur, et qui risquait de le rendre bien pire en s'attaquant à un peuple qui ne lui avait rien fait ?

Le fait est que Varys n'en avait aucune idée, et tout comme Tyrion, il voulait réellement, _sincèrement_ encore croire en elle, croire que tout ça était seulement dû à sa peur de ne pas être considérée comme suffisamment légitime par le peuple, son inquiétude quant à la guerre à venir contre Cersei, puisqu'ils _savaient_ tous pertinemment que jamais elle n'abandonnerait le trône sans mourir.

L'eunuque avait désormais peur que Daenerys ne parvienne plus à voir que le trône et en vienne à oublier le reste, notamment tout les pauvres habitants de Port-Réal, civils innocents et effrayés, il craignait qu'elle ne devienne une Cersei-bis.

Sa véritable crainte était qu'elle oublie son véritable objectif, et qu'au final, au lieu de briser cette roue qu'elle s'était promise de détruire pour toujours, elle ne devienne finalement un des rouages de cette roue sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il n'était pas partie à sa recherche parce qu'elle était la fille d'Aerys, une Targaryen et l'héritière légitime du trône de fer (si tant est que les Targaryen soient véritablement plus légitimes que tout les autres prétendants au trône), mais parce qu'elle était Daenerys du Typhon, l'Imbrûlée, la briseuse de chaînes, et parce qu'elle, contrairement à tout les autres, elle semblait réellement vouloir changer les choses.

Mais maintenant, il n'arrivait plus à y croire pour de vrai.

Il voulait débarrasser les sept couronnes de Cersei et l'éjecter du trône de fer, certes.

Mais pas pour qu'ils se retrouvent ensuite avec potentiellement un autre Aerys.

Et en ce jour, alors qu'un véritable massacre inutile semblait s'annoncer d'une manière quasi-inévitable, Varys se mit alors à prier les Sept pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Il espérait avoir tort au sujet de la reine, aussi.


	18. Un meilleur homme

Un meilleur homme.

[8x02] : « Le discours que Brienne avait prononcé pour sa défense l'avait touché bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. » Braime.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 108ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Oral". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Il ne s'y attendait pas, à vrai dire.

Jaime Lannister s'était attendu à la fureur de Daenerys Targaryen, ainsi qu'à la colère et la haine de Sansa Stark à son égard, et même s'il s'était défendu face à elles deux, il était d'accord sur le fait qu'il méritait leur courroux.

Pendant la durée de son « procès », il n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs vers Bran Stark.

Le garçon dont il avait brisé à la fois les jambes et la vie, celui qui ne marcherait plus jamais à cause de lui, et revoir le jeune homme sur cette chaise roulante avait réanimé de plus belle ses remords.

Et il avait attendu, encore et encore, que celui-ci ne finisse par s'exprimer, par l'accuser, et il aurait accepté d'être puni pour ça s'il l'avait fallu.

Tout ça grâce à/à cause de Brienne, qui l'avait changé, l'avait révélé à lui-même, lui avait rendu son honneur, avait fait de lui un meilleur homme qu'il ne l'aurait jamais été sans elle, et s'il était resté sous l'influence toxique de Cersei.

Mais Bran s'était tu, si ce n'est quand il s'était fendu d'un ironique : « les choses que l'on fait par amour », et Jaime avait blêmi, sentant son cœur se serrer.

Et le Lannister avait cru que ça se terminerait là, que, malgré sa bonne foi et ses bonnes intentions, ainsi que sa volonté de se battre pour les vivants, il allait être exécuté ici, maintenant, et sans autre forme de procès, un peu comme Rickard et Brandon Stark avaient été brûlés par Aerys autrefois.

(Tel père, telle fille, non ?)

Son frère avait vainement tenté de le défendre, mais le fait que le Régicide était venu à Winterfell sans l'armée promise par Cersei n'avait pas vraiment aidé, et Jaime aurait presque pu rire alors qu'il comprenait qu'il allait peut-être mourir parce que _Cersei_ avait manqué à sa parole.

C'était tellement _ironique_ que ça lui donnait presque envie de pleurer.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, un miracle était survenu, en la personne de Brienne de Torth.

Elle avait parlé, l'avait défendu corps et âme, avait affirmé que c'était grâce à lui si Sansa Stark était sauve, et il n'avait pu que la regarder parler, stupéfait.

Il l'avait écoutée, et il avait sincèrement voulu _croire_ dans ce qu'elle était en train de dire de lui.

Mais comment faire, alors que la preuve vivante de sa monstruosité et de son inhumanité passés se trouvait justement devant ses yeux, à le regarder comme si de rien n'était ?

Un poids l'avait quitté, avant d'être remplacé par un autre, provoqué par la peur qu'elle se trompe à son sujet.

Il avait peur qu'en réalité, elle n'ait tort en le décrivant comme un homme fort, brave, courageux, _honorable_ , un homme qu'il avait pu être autrefois, mais qu'il n'était plus depuis longtemps, ou du moins qu'il n'avait pu redevenir que depuis peu, uniquement sous son influence.

Et il y avait autre chose.

Le discours que Brienne avait prononcé pour sa défense l'avait touché bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Elle l'avait _sauvé_ , et maintenant, il ne savait même plus quoi dire.

Tout ce qui s'était passé par la suite s'était déroulé dans un flou impossible à dissiper, à vrai dire, il n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler de si oui ou non il lui avait dit merci, à vrai dire, la jeune femme elle-même semblait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement, et il n'aurait pas pu lui donner tort même s'il l'avait voulu.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui parler, sinon il risquait de dire une connerie.

(Ou d'en faire une, ce qui n'était guère mieux.

Genre, l'embrasser, alors que ce n'était absolument _pas_ le moment.)

Quelque chose du genre : _merci de m'avoir sauvé de la colère des gens du nord, vous êtes la meilleure femme que j'ai jamais rencontré, sans vous je ne serais sûrement pas venu ici, je vous aime, voulez-vous m'épouser_?

Ouais, ce qu'il risquait de recevoir, c'était son poing dans la gueule, donc il valait mieux qu'il s'abstienne.

Mais, alors que, quelques heures plus tard, il prenait la décision d'adouber Brienne et de la faire chevalier de façon officielle, en voyant son regard empli de joie, il se mit soudainement à sourire.

Peut-être qu'après tout, il était réellement devenu un meilleur homme grâce à elle.

 _Merci Brienne,_ pensa-t-il.

 _Pour tout_.


	19. Le prix du sang

Le prix du sang.

[8x04] : « J'aurais dû la tuer après l'explosion du septuaire. » Missing moment de l'épisode. Braime, définitivement.

 **ND'A : Ce texte aurait dû être écrit pour la nuit du FoF mais j'ai pas eu le temps.**

Jaime et Tyrion se regardèrent, encore incrédules vis-à-vis de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le Régicide fut le premier à véritablement se reprendre.

« Bronn a été engagé pour nous tuer, fit-il, abasourdi. Et si tu ne lui avais pas promis Hautjardin, il nous aurait sûrement tué tout les deux, _sans hésiter_.

\- A croire qu'on ne peut définitivement plus faire confiance à personne de nos jours, ironisa Tyrion, avant de reprendre son verre de vin, et de grimacer de douleur, subissant encore le contre-coup du coup de poing de Bronn.

La douleur physique, elle, disparaîtrait bien assez vite.

La douleur de la trahison, en revanche...

Pas celle de Cersei, bien sûr, mais celle de Bronn.

Apparemment, au fil du temps, Tyrion avait presque fini par oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas amis, et que le mercenaire l'avait suivit pendant aussi longtemps _uniquement_ parce qu'il le payait bien.

Jaime leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de tout traiter comme une blague s'il te plaît ?

Son petit frère le regarda alors avec dureté.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ça me fait rire ? Notre sœur a mis notre tête à prix, et, après avoir laissé le monde manquer de tomber aux mains des marcheurs blancs, voilà qu'elle risque de définitivement le détruire par son obstination à ne pas accepter d'abandonner le pouvoir. Tu penses _sincèrement_ que je trouve tout ça drôle ?

\- Elle veut nous tuer.

\- Elle a toujours voulu ma mort, lui fit remarquer Tyrion, avec une certaine désinvolture dans la voix, un peu comme si il avait renoncé depuis bien longtemps à l'affection de Cersei (ce qui était effectivement le cas). En revanche, qu'elle veuille te tuer toi, ça, c'est nouveau. »

Contrairement à Tyrion, Jaime n'arrivait pas à être aussi pragmatique vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle information, et quelque chose en lui était lentement en train de se briser.

Les dernières bribes d'affection qu'il réservait encore à sa sœur, sans doute.

Il se sentait incroyablement vide, glacé, gelé, aussi froid que la main d'or qui avait remplacé celle qu'il possédait encore autrefois.

« Ça n'a pas de sens... murmura le chevalier pour lui-même. Cersei, vouloir ma _mort_? Je veux dire, même quand je lui ai bien signifié que je comptais partir pour le Nord, elle a empêché la Montagne de me tuer... Ça doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose, non ?

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?

Jaime le regarda alors comme s'il venait tout juste de l'insulter.

\- Tu sais bien que non. C'est Brienne que j'aime désormais.

Il y avait un côté à la fois étonnant et libérateur pour lui de dire enfin ces mots à voix haute, et en entendant cela, le Gnome se mit à sourire.

Il se resservit un verre de vin, avant de déclarer :

\- Un jour, mon frère, quand toute cette maudite histoire sera terminée, il faudra que tu me racontes en détail comment toi, le Régicide, l'Homme sans honneur, tu as pu tomber amoureux de la dame chevalier la plus honorable et obstinée des sept couronnes. Et surtout, comment se fait-il que ça ait pu devenir _réciproque_ , par les Sept ? »

Un sourire rêveur apparut alors sur les lèvres de Jaime, et Tyrion soupira intérieurement de soulagement en constatant qu'il avait réussi à enfin dérider son frère.

« C'est une longue histoire, se contenta de lui répondre le chevalier. Une très longue histoire, qui inclut plusieurs combats à l'épée, des discussions houleuses, la perte de ma main, un bain, plusieurs confessions plus ou moins embarrassantes, et un combat contre un ours. »

Une lueur d'intérêt apparut alors dans les yeux de la Main de la reine.

« Voilà qui promet un récit des plus palpitants ! J'ai hâte de l'entendre. »

Les coins de la bouche de Jaime se retroussèrent une nouvelle fois en un léger sourire, amusé cette fois, avant que, quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci ne disparaisse, et qu'une ombre ne refasse surface sur son visage.

De toute évidence, Jaime était préoccupé par autre chose.

« Tyrion... Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de la secte des Moineaux ?

Le nain fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui. Effectivement. Tu sais, même à Essos, on reçoit des nouvelles du reste du monde, fit-il, tentant de dédramatiser la chose avec une plaisanterie, sans succès. Je sais qu'ils ont sévi un temps à Port-Réal, et que notre cousin Lancel en faisait parti.

\- Es-tu au courant de la manière dont ils ont progressivement pris le pouvoir à Port-Réal ?

\- Je sais que notre sœur y a beaucoup contribué, que ça lui est revenu en pleine gueule sans qu'elle s'y attende, et de la pire des manières. Je suis au courant pour sa marche de la honte dans tout Port-Réal. J'aurais adoré être là pour voir ça et assister à sa déchéance, ajouta-t-il avec un air cruel.

\- Sais-tu également comment elle a fait pour se débarrasser des Moineaux une fois qu'ils sont devenus trop encombrants pour elle ?

Tyrion ne voyait toujours pas où son frère voulait en venir, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre.

\- Elle a utilisé du feu grégeois. Et elle a tué ce faisant tout ses ennemis et opposants présents sur place, ainsi que des centaines d'innocents se trouvant aux alentours. Père aurait été fier d'elle, dit-il avec cynisme.

\- Quand je suis rentré à Port-Réal, avec Bronn, il était déjà trop tard. Tout avait brûlé, et Tommen... Tommen s'était déjà défenestré... Je suis allée la voir, pour essayer de comprendre, et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? _Tommen m'a trahi_. Elle était si froide, si... si détachée de tout.

\- J'en conviens, mais, pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela mon frère ? »

Un silence presque étouffant se fit alors entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Jaime n'ajoute finalement :

« J'aurais dû la tuer après l'explosion du septuaire, lâcha-t-il finalement, la voix pleine de remords. On en serait pas là aujourd'hui. »

Son petit frère le regarda alors, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« QUOI ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Le visage de son frère s'assombrit encore plus qu'avant.

\- Tu n'étais pas là, quand c'est arrivé. Tu ne l'a pas _vue_. Tommen, notre _fils_ était mort, et j'avais l'impression que ça ne lui faisait rien. Tu n'as pas vu ce que _moi_ j'ai vu à Port-Réal. »

Non, Tyrion Lannister n'avait rien vu, ne savait _rien_ de ce à quoi il avait été confronté, il n'avait pas vu à quoi ressemblait le septuaire détruit par le feu grégeois, il n'avait pas vu les ravages que ce dernier avait pu faire ce jour-là (ça n'avait rien à voir avec la bataille de la Néra, qui était ce qu'elle était, _une bataille_. La guerre, tout simplement. Au septuaire, personne n'avait _rien_ vu venir), il n'avait pas vu le septuaire brûler.

Il n'avait pas sentit l'odeur des flammes, n'avait pas entendu les hurlements des civils, les cris de terreur, d'horreur, de douleur, il n'avait pas vu leurs larmes.

Il n'avait pas vu le visage de Jaime blêmir et s'assombrir quand celui-ci avait fini par comprendre que son petit garçon s'était _jeté par la fenêtre_ à cause de ce que sa mère avait fait.

On dit que l'Histoire se répète, et en voyant ce désastre, le Régicide avait eu l'impression d'être projeté plus de vingt ans en arrière, avant la mort d'Aerys, avant qu'il ne prenne cette décision qui allait changer son destin et celui des sept couronnes à jamais.

À vrai dire, Jaime était parfaitement incapable de mettre des mots sur la détresse qui l'avait saisi quand il avait réalisé que _sa propre sœur_ venait tout juste de provoquer en partie ce qu'il avait justement tenté à tout prix d'éviter en tuant le roi fou.

Il était entré dans le Donjon rouge, avait vu Qyburn couronner sa sœur...

Et soudain, devant lui, pendant un bref instant, il n'avait plus vu Cersei Lannister.

Non, maintenant, il voyait Aerys, tout droit sorti de sa tombe, pour lui demander des comptes et remettre en marche son projet meurtrier, fou et insensé.

 _Brûlez les tous_!

Il avait eu peur, pendant un instant, mais Cersei lui avait ensuite parlé, et il avait retrouvé sa sœur.

Ce qui lui avait permis de se convaincre d'une chose.

Sa sœur n'était pas Aerys.

Elle ne le serait jamais.

Mais, maintenant, il réalisait avec horreur qu'il s'était sans doute trompé.

« J'aurais dû la tuer. Pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Maintenant, il est trop tard. À moins que...

Tyrion comprit alors finalement d'où venait le mauvais pressentiment qui le tenaillait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Attends une seconde... Ne me dis pas que tu comptes aller à Port-Réal pour la tuer ? »

En voyant son frère fuir son regard, il comprit alors qu'il avait tapé dans le mille.

 _Oh, c'est pas vrai_.

Il resserra ses doigts autour de son verre, sentant une terrible fureur peu à peu l'envahir.

Alors quoi, même en se trouvant à des milliers de lieus d'eux, Cersei allait réussir à trouver le moyen de continuer à leur pourrir la vie à tout les deux ?

« Jaime... Jaime, regarde-moi ! Son frère se tourna vers lui, et Tyrion se força à sourire. S'il te plaît... dis-moi que ce n'est _pas_ ce que tu veux faire. Et ne me mens pas, je sais toujours quand tu mens.

Son frère le regarda alors avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

\- Et si c'est le cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras pour m'en empêcher ?

\- Je te l'interdis ! Son frère ricana, peu sensible à la menace. Je suis la Main de la reine, affirma-t-il avec sérieux, hiérarchiquement parlant, je suis bien au dessus de toi, je peux parfaitement t'ordonner de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

\- Je me moque de la hiérarchie ! S'exclama son frère. Je suis le Régicide, j'ai déjà tué un roi, je ne pense pas que désobéir à la Main de la reine soit un crime plus grave. Je ne suis plus à ça près, de toute façon, ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

\- Ne fais pas ça...

\- Ne pas faire _quoi_?

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'un tueur, tu es plus que cela. Tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Jaime Lannister repensa à Bran Stark et à ses jambes brisées par sa faute, et se dit que son frère le connaissait bien mal.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de partir.

\- Non. Mais je peux te supplier de rester.

Jaime cligna des yeux, surpris, et presque amusé.

\- Me _supplier_? Tu irais sincèrement jusque là ?

Il y avait tellement de sérieux dans les yeux de son frère que Jaime se prit à sincèrement regretter son frère insouciant des dernières années, avant que toute cette histoire ne commence.

\- Oui. Sans hésiter. Je t'en supplie, mon frère, _ne quitte pas Winterfell_ avant que la guerre ne finisse pour de bon.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que cela à ce que je reste ici ? Je suis manchot tu sais, pas inapte au combat non plus ! »

Tyrion posa son verre sur la table en face de lui, avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains et de soupirer de frustration face à l'attitude obstinée de son frère.

Puis, il releva la tête.

« Toi et moi, nous connaissons Cersei mieux que personne. Nous savons qu'il y a plus de chances qu'elle refuse la reddition plutôt qu'elle ne l'accepte. Ce qui signifie qu'il va y avoir une guerre. Et donc des morts, des deux côtés. Je vais avoir déjà suffisamment de sang sur les mains à cause de ce qu'il va se passer. Je ne veux pas avoir ton sang sur les mains également. J'ai déjà perdu Tommen et Myrcella, je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un arrête Cersei...

\- Laisse ça à quelqu'un d'autre ! Explosa alors Tyrion. Quelqu'un d'autre peut tout aussi bien s'en charger, n'importe qui, mais pas toi ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'éviter de devoir de nouveau faire face à toute cette merde ! Tu ne vois donc pas que je suis en train d'essayer de te sauver la vie ?

\- J'ai survécu à la guerre contre les morts, je peux survivre à un combat contre Cersei.

\- Écoute-moi crétin, si tu penses que je vais te laisser gâcher ton unique chance d'être heureux, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Tu te souviens de notre arrivée à Winterfell, il y a sept ans ?

\- Oui... Quel rapport ?

\- Nous étions tout les deux bien plus insouciants et stupides qu'aujourd'hui, et le monde était encore en paix. Mais tu étais malheureux. Aujourd'hui, le monde est un véritable bordel, mais tu es amoureux et heureux avec une personne qui te convient bien mieux que ne le faisait Cersei. »

Jaime vida alors son propre verre.

« Je ne la mérite pas, marmonna-t-il d'un air désabusé.

\- Il y a sept ou huit ans, j'aurais peut-être été d'accord avec toi, reconnut Tyrion. Mais entre-temps, tu as changé, tu as évolué. Tu es devenu un homme _bien_. _»_

Complètement à bout de nerds, Jaime tapa alors du poing sur la table avec son unique main restante.

« Un homme bien ? S'exclama-t-il alors, interdit. Est-ce qu'un homme bien balance un pauvre gamin du haut d'une tour simplement parce qu'il était là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et qu'il a vu ce qu'il ne devait pas voir ? Il ne marchera plus jamais à cause de moi, est-ce qu'un homme bien fait ce genre de chose ?

Tyrion prit alors une profonde inspiration.

\- Dis-moi mon frère, as-tu la moindre idée du nombre d'ordures qui foulent, ou ont déjà foulé cette terre depuis que l'homme existe ? Non ? Hé bien, moi non plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les trois quarts de ces salopards n'ont jamais ressentit le _quart_ des remords que tu ressens en ce moment-même.

Crois-tu que Joffrey s'en ait jamais voulu des souffrances qu'il a faites endurer à Sansa ? Ou aux deux pauvres prostituées qu'il a torturées sans aucune raison ? Sans oublier cette chère Ros... Tu crois que Père s'est blâmé pour l'organisation des Noces Pourpres ? Ou que Roose Bolton a souffert de sa trahison vis-à-vis de Robb Stark ? Non, non, et encore une fois, _non_. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner dans ta chambre, et de rendre cette femme merveilleuse qu'est Brienne de Torth _heureuse._ C'est clair ? Sinon je te jure que je t'y renvoie avec un coup de pied au cul !

\- Cersei et moi avons commencé toute cette histoire. Il n'est que justice que ce soit à moi d'en finir avec elle.

\- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, tu sais. Tu as beau être très égocentrique, je me doute que tu en as déjà conscience.

\- Tyrion... Tu auras beau faire toutes les plaisanteries du monde, tu ne me feras pas dévier de mon objectif. Et ce même si je dois mourir en le réalisant.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Brienne, fit alors Tyrion, en désespoir de cause.

Le sourire de Jaime se fit acide.

\- Sale traître...

En comprenant que là aussi, il avait touché juste, Tyrion continua.

\- Elle a déjà perdu Renly. Elle ne peut pas te perdre toi aussi ! »

Pendant quelques douloureuses secondes, il vit alors la détermination dans ses yeux commencer à vaciller.

Et ce, juste avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

« Elle est forte. Elle s'en remettra.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais est-ce que tu n'as pas envie de laisser tomber toutes ces conneries ? De ne plus être le Régicide, ou même Jaime Lannister, mais juste Jaime ? Et d'être heureux avec Brienne ?

\- Tu sais bien que si...

\- D'accord... Alors tu vas me faire une promesse. Tu vas me promettre de rester ici, à Winterfell, et que, si jamais nous perdons contre Cersei, toi, Brienne, Sansa, les habitants de Winterfell et les survivants à la guerre, vous fuirez tous le plus loin possible de Cersei et de ses partisans s'ils sont encore en vie. Jure-moi que si jamais je meurs, tu ne me vengeras pas, et que toi et Brienne, vous ferez tout pour vous construire une nouvelle vie loin de Port-Réal et de ses intrigues. Jure le moi, répéta-t-il face à un Jaime incrédule. »

Oui, il était loin le temps où Jaime Lannister baisait encore sa sœur avec insouciance sans penser au lendemain, et où lui, le Gnome, ne s'occupait en aucun cas du sort du monde.

« Très bien, fit alors Jaime, à bout de force. Je te le jure.

Tyrion se mit à sourire.

\- Merci.

\- Évite de te faire tuer en tout cas, d'accord ?

Son frère se mit à pouffer.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux. »

 _§§§§_

Quand, quelques jours plus tard, il sut ce que Cersei avait fait, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse vis-à-vis de son petit frère.

Alors qu'il quittait la chambre qu'il partageait avec Brienne, pour ne sans doute jamais y revenir, il sentit son cœur se serrer, parce qu'il savait qu'elle prendrait cela pour un abandon.

Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser connaître ses intentions, sinon elle aurait bien évidemment choisi de l'accompagner.

Et il se refusait à risquer de la laisser tomber entre les griffes de Cersei, et il savait que cela arriverait sûrement si sa sœur apprenait qu'elle était avec lui, parce qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments pour elle.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la protéger une toute dernière fois.

Il pensait toujours ce qu'il avait dit à son frère.

Elle méritait bien mieux que lui.

Et, tandis qu'il s'éloignait loin d'elle sur son cheval, la laissant seule et esseulée dans le froid de la nuit, espérant qu'elle ne le suivrait pas, il réalisa alors avec horreur qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit « je t'aime », même s'il le pensait depuis déjà des années.

Jaime se mit alors à espérer de tout son cœur pour lui revenir en vie.

Et il se jura que, si il survivait et revenait à Winterfell, il lui dirait enfin ces mots la première fois qu'il la reverrait.


	20. Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter Winterfell

Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter Winterfell.

[UA 8x05. Suite de _Le prix du sang_ ] : Jaime part à Port-Réal pour tuer Cersei. Évidemment, ça tourne mal. Braime, Past Jaisei évoqué. Death!fic.

 **ND'A :** **J'ai détesté l'épisode 5. Voilà.** **Disons que c'est ma version de l'épisode.** **En triste parce que c'est mon humeur suite à l'épisode.** **Avec du Braime.** **J'avais déjà ce texte en tête avant de voir l'épisode, mais disons que l'épisode m'a donné encore plus envie de l'écrire.** **Et de gueuler et de râler encore plus que d'habitude.**

 **A** **i-je glissé une référence presque indétectable à** _ **Once Upon A Time**_ **à un moment ? Hum... possible.**

 **Ce texte manque probablement de cohérence,** **mon scénario c'est n'importe quoi,** **mais pour être honnête, après cet épisode, j'en ai plus rien à foutre.** **Oui, ce texte c'est n'importe quoi également, je suis d'accord.**

 **Je m'inspire en partie de ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'épisode, mais honnêtement, je pense que mon respect pour le canon est mort en même temps Jaime et Cersei.**

Jaime quitta Winterfell le cœur lourd.

Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, et ce faisant, il avait pris la décision la plus douloureuse de sa vie.

Il avait brisé le cœur de la femme qu'il aimait afin de la protéger, et ce, pour la bonne cause.

Oui, il avait bien fait.

Même s'il espérait de tout cœur survivre à ses « retrouvailles » avec Cersei, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il risquait de ne pas y arriver.

Il voulait revoir Brienne, plus que tout, mais il sentait au fond de son cœur qu'il avait une mission.

Brienne devait le haïr désormais, se dit-il alors qu'il chevauchait encore à vive allure, et par les Sept, ce que ça faisait mal !

 _Reste avec moi_!

 _Je ne peux pas Brienne_ , avait-il pensé. _Je suis désolé._

 _Je t'aime_.

Au moins, s'il mourrait là-bas, la jeune femme n'en souffrirait pas trop.

Peut-être.

Il s'était assuré qu'elle ne le suivrait pas, qu'elle n'ait pas _envie_ de le suivre.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Il ignorait que là aussi, il avait terriblement tort.

Bien sûr qu'elle allait se mettre à sa recherche.

Et qu'elle le retrouverait.

Elle le retrouverait toujours.

 _§§§§_

Quand Jaime arriva à Port-Réal, la bataille était déjà terminée.

La ville était en flammes, mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, ce n'était pas le fait de Daenerys.

Mais seulement celui de Cersei.

Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu et, comme dernier chant du cygne, elle avait fait exploser la moitié de la ville à l'aide du feu grégeois autrefois dissimulé par Aerys dans les fondations de la capitale.

En constatant ce qu'était devenue la ville à cause de sa sœur, Jaime avait sentit son cœur se serrer, et il avait compris qu'il était à sa place.

Cette pensée n'était aucunement partagée par Tyrion, qui, quand il avait vu son frère arriver vers eux, avait subitement blêmi.

Il s'était dirigé vers lui, et l'avait regardé avec sévérité, ce qui, bizarrement, avait donné l'impression à Jaime d'être de nouveau face à son père, le faisant se sentir comme un petit garçon coupable d'une grosse bêtise et sur le point de se faire sévèrement gronder.

Tyrion avait voulu hurler de colère.

Quelqu'un allait-il donc enfin l'écouter, par les Sept ?

L'angoisse qui tenaillait le cœur et les entrailles du nain à la simple idée de toutes ces personnes mortes à cause de la folie de Cersei ne fit alors que se renforcer tandis qu'il voyait son grand frère être là, devant lui, et ce alors qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ dû l'être.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui avait beuglé dessus la Main de la reine, interdit de voir son grand frère ici, stupéfait de constater qu'il lui avait tout bonnement _désobéi_. Pourquoi as-tu quitté Winterfell ? Tu étais supposé y rester, et y vivre _heureux_ , avec Brienne ! Quand écouteras-tu ce que je te demande de faire ?

Malgré l'horreur de la situation, l'odeur du sang et des flammes, le Régicide se permit de sourire.

\- Jamais, je le crains... C'est moi ton grand frère, après tout, normalement, c'est à toi de m'écouter et de m'obéir. »

Malgré sa tentative d'humour, Jaime ne réussit pas à faire naître un seul sourire sur le visage de son petit frère, qui continua à le regarder avec un sérieux désarmant.

« _Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter Winterfell_ , marmonna-t-il.

\- Où est Cersei ? L'interrogea Jaime, sans tenir compte de son intervention.

\- Enfermée dans le Donjon rouge. Elle s'y est barricadée dès le début de la bataille. »

Port-Réal était en ruines, le Donjon rouge était à moitié détruit, et en un sens, c'était presque un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas encore été écrasée par un quelconque débris.

Qyburn était mort, la Montagne était mort, tué par le Limier, qui s'en était sortit de justesse, Euron Greyjoy avait été tué par sa nièce.

Seule demeurait Cersei, sans alliés, sans partisans, sans peuple à utiliser comme bouclier pour empêcher sa fin prochaine.

Elle avait perdu, et elle n'avait plus rien, n'était plus _rien_ , et ça, tout le monde le savait.

Tyrion le savait, Daenerys le savait, Arya Stark le savait, Jon le savait, Varys le savait, même _Brienne_ qui était encore sur les routes en direction de Port-Réal avait reçu le message.

La seule raison pour laquelle Daenerys n'avait pas encore mis le feu au Donjon rouge était parce que dans les entrailles de celui-ci, au fin fond des cachots, se trouvaient encore des prisonniers, dont la plupart étaient acquis à la cause de Daenerys, notamment Ellaria Sand.

Enfin, si celle-ci était encore vivante...

Jaime hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Je vais y aller.

\- Non.

Son frère lui adressa un dernier sourire.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Puis, sans que son frère fasse quoi que ce soit, il se dirigea vers le Donjon rouge.

« Au revoir Tyrion. »

Une part de lui-même savait déjà qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant.

Il pria de tout cœur pour avoir tort à ce sujet.

 _§§§§_

La première chose que Jaime Lannister constata en entrant dans le Donjon rouge fut le sang qui maculait le sol.

Il regarda Cersei droit dans les yeux, et s'aperçut très rapidement que c'était elle qui saignait, au niveau du ventre.

La reine déchue se mit à sourire avec froideur.

« Bonjour Jaime, susurra-t-elle à son jumeau, sans aucune trace de tendresse dans la voix.

\- Tu es blessée, lui répondit son frère avec un certain détachement.

Le sourire de la Lannister s'agrandit et devint presque monstrueux.

\- Notre enfant est mort, Jaime, dit-elle. Notre _futur_ est mort. À cause de toi. Parce que tu as choisi de suivre la « reine des dragons ».

\- Sans la reine des dragons, nous serions tous morts, ou changés en marcheurs blancs. Quant à mon futur...

Il se força à sourire, sans succès.

\- Notre futur n'est plus depuis longtemps. Tu m'as condamné à mort, Cersei. Et mon futur, à moi... n'est qu'une vaste blague. Mon futur n'existe déjà plus. Le futur que j'aurais pu avoir, que j'aurais voulu vivre, ce futur... ce n'est pas avec toi que j'aurais voulu le vivre. Mais mon futur avec Brienne... n'existera jamais. Parce que ce futur, à cause de ce que je suis, à cause de ce que tu m'as fait faire et devenir, à cause de ce que j'ai fait _pour_ _toi_ , ce futur, je l'ai déjà mis en cendres ! Et rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne réparera _jamais_ tout ça.

Le sourire de sa jumelle devint amusé, et un peu douloureux, à cause de la souffrance physique, sans doute.

\- Tu es là pour me tuer ! Affirma-t-elle sans aucune hésitation. »

Puis, sans attendre sa réponse, elle éclata de rire.

Parce qu'en un sens, ils savaient tout deux que sa démarche était vaine.

Elle était déjà mourante.

Mais peu importe.

Il avait une mission à remplir, non ?

Jaime sortit son épée, et se dirigea fermement vers elle, avant de l'en transpercer, et le sourire de Cersei se teinta de sang.

Seulement, quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit lui-même une douleur cuisante le transpercer, et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à la dague que Cersei avait dissimulé derrière son dos, avec laquelle elle venait tout juste de le poignarder.

 _Espèce de garce_.

Il pensa ironiquement qu'il s'y attendait et qu'en réalité, il était venu uniquement pour ça.

Pour _mourir_.

Pour expier tout ses crimes dans cette mort qui aurait dû survenir pour lui des années plus tôt.

C'était d'une tristesse, vraiment, que tout, _absolument_ tout, ait guidé à cette conclusion-là.

À leur mort commune, à ce qu'ils finissent par s'entre-tuer l'un l'autre.

En se haïssant, après s'être tant aimés.

Mais, à cet instant précis, Jaime ne pensait pas le moins du monde à Cersei.

Désormais, alors qu'il se sentait partir et mourir, tout ce qui occupait ses pensées, c'était Brienne, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, et son sourire lorsqu'il l'avait adoubée.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur ça plutôt que sur la douleur.

 _Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter Winterfell_.

Alors que les mots de son frère résonnaient une nouvelle fois dans son esprit, il réalisa que celui-ci avait eu raison, comme toujours, et il demanda pardon à Brienne de l'avoir abandonnée de cette manière.

Le Régicide se mit soudainement à ricaner.

« La lame est empoisonnée, pas vrai ?

Quand Cersei sourit une nouvelle fois, du sang coula directement de sa bouche.

\- Tu croyais réellement que j'allais te laisser me tuer sans rien faire ? Nous sommes venus sur cette terre en même temps, Jaime. Nous allons la quitter ensemble. »

Ainsi donc, c'était lui le valonqar, finalement.

Il aurait dû le savoir, vraiment.

Cersei s'écroula la première, et il la rejoignit dans la mort quelques secondes plus tard.

 _§§§§_

Lorsque Brienne arriva au Donjon rouge, il était déjà trop tard, bien sûr.

La femme chevalier dût user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas immédiatement s'écrouler face au spectacle atroce de son amant mort, baignant dans son sang, après avoir tué sa propre sœur.

Quand elle avait rejoint Port-Réal, Tyrion lui avait expliqué la situation, et à vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas été surprise.

Et désormais, son cœur était en train de se briser en mille morceaux.

Elle tomba à genoux juste à côté de lui, et commença à sangloter, ne se souciant même pas des divers bruits alentours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les pas de Tyrion qui la suivait de peu.

Brienne enserra alors le corps sans vie de Jaime Lannister dans ses bras, sanglotant de plus belle.

Derrière elle, Tyrion s'était figé, les poings serrés.

« Je le lui avais dit, vous savez... lui dit-il avec émotion. Je lui avais dit de rester avec vous, à Winterfell. De vivre heureux avec vous. Et de fuir _avec_ _vous_ si jamais les choses tournaient mal. Je le lui ai même ordonné, je l'ai _supplié._ Mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien.

\- Il vous aimait, vous savez. Vraiment. Seulement, je pense qu'il croyait qu'il n'était pas digne de vous.

\- Il l'était, _Ser_ , affirma Brienne à travers ses larmes. Il l'était réellement.

Tyrion eut un sourire triste.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, mais il sentait implicitement que désormais, même les mots ne suffisaient plus.

Alors il se tut.

La noble embrassa l'homme qu'elle aimait une dernière fois, avant de se relever, et de se diriger vers la sortie du Donjon rouge.

\- Brienne ? Dit alors Tyrion, la faisant s'arrêter. Je suis désolé, pour tout. Sincèrement. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu le sauver. »

 _Le sauver de Cersei_.

 _Le sauver de lui-même_.

Brienne se retourna vers lui, et le nain vit alors les larmes couler librement le long de ses joues.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de partir, le laissant seul.

Alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil du Donjon rouge, Brienne de Tarth se mit à hurler.

Le nain contempla alors ce qu'il restait de sa famille désormais détruite.

Son regard passa rapidement sur Cersei, avant de se fixer sur Jaime, et ses yeux furent attirés par la main d'or de son grand frère.

Une main froide, glacée, inerte, une main qui ne bougerait plus jamais, comme son frère lui-même.

Son frère était mort.

Son grand frère était mort, et il n'avait pas pu le sauver.

Ses larmes roulèrent à son tour sur ses joues, et il serra le poing avant de pointer son frère avec ce dernier.

« _Espèce de crétin_ , hoqueta-t-il. Je te l'avais dit pourtant ! Ne quitte pas Winterfell, c'était pourtant pas compliqué à faire, putain ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas la laisser toute seule... Tu l'as adoubée chevalier, pourquoi l'as tu abandonnée ? »

 _Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné_? Voulait-il hurler.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, juste à côté de Jaime, pleurant toujours toutes les larmes de son corps.

La guerre était finie.

Ils avaient gagné.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, lui, Tyrion Lannister, il avait tout perdu, tout comme une jeune femme aux yeux bleus avait vu son avenir être brutalement réduit en cendres.

Tout ça parce que Jaime Lannister avait voulu payer pour ses erreurs, payer le prix du sang.

 **ND'A :** **Vais-je écrire une version alternative plus joyeuse une fois que je me serai vraiment calmée ? Peut-être, si vous le voulez et si vous le demandez assez gentiment.**


	21. Il n'est pas question de mérite, mais d'

Il n'est pas question de mérite, mais d'amour.

[UA 8x05. Version alternative de _Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter Winterfell_ ] : Et si Brienne était arrivée à temps pour sauver Jaime ? Braime.

 **ND'A :** **Je n'ai rien à dire à part, fuck canon.** **Oui, je suis toujours en colère.**

Elle allait probablement tuer son cheval à la tâche si elle continuait comme ça.

Mais pour être honnête, Brienne de Torth n'en avait cure.

La jeune femme avait déjà entendu les dernières nouvelles, et ce, alors qu'elle arrivait à peine aux portes de Port-Réal.

Cersei avait perdu, mais rien dans ce qu'elle avait compris n'indiquait qu'elle était morte, ou bien qu'elle avait été arrêtée.

Et le fait est qu'elle n'allait pas le nier.

Elle était terrifiée.

La femme chevalier n'était pas idiote, elle savait parfaitement ce que Jaime avait l'intention de faire, et elle avait surtout peur qu'il ne perde sa vie en le faisant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à Port-Réal, les portes du Donjon rouge étaient grandes ouvertes, Cersei reposait sur le sol, morte, mais Jaime, lui, respirait encore.

Toujours juchée sur son cheval, elle entra à l'intérieur du Donjon rouge, avant de se laisser tomber à terre, juste à côté du Régicide, qui était bien mal en point, mais bien moins que sa jumelle.

Oui, Cersei était belle et bien morte, et Brienne réalisa assez rapidement que cela ne lui faisait rien.

À cet instant précis, pour elle, seule comptait la vie de Jaime.

Elle n'allait pas le laisser mourir.

Pas lui, non certainement pas, _pas encore_.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

Après avoir échoué à protéger RenlyBaratheon, après la mort de Catelyn Stark aux Noces Pourpres, elle ne pouvait accepter de perdre encore quelqu'un qu'elle avait juré de protéger.

Elle avait vu Renly mourir sous ses yeux, mais elle se le jurait, non, cela n'arriverait pas à Jaime.

Pas aujourd'hui, du moins.

Se rapprochant de lui, elle remarqua rapidement que sa blessure n'était pas profonde, ce qui la rassura momentanément, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise en l'examinant de plus près que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Ce n'était pas seulement le fait que Jaime semblait avoir perdu connaissance, non.

C'était autre chose.

Quelque chose de plus grave.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre quelle en était la cause.

 _Poison_.

Brienne blêmit instantanément.

Se retournant, elle aperçut la petite silhouette familière de Tyrion Lannister se dessiner derrière elle, à travers les cendres et la poussière qui les environnaient.

« Allez chercher un mestre ! Lui hurla-t-elle alors au visage. Vite ! Ajouta-t-elle, en voyant qu'il restait figé sur place. »

Quand il disparut enfin de son champ de vision, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

Le Régicide n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, mais au moins, _il respirait encore_.

« Jaime ? JAIME ? »

En voyant qu'il ne se réveillait toujours pas, elle fit alors la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, et qui lui semblait raisonnable à faire.

Elle le gifla.

En le voyant cligner des yeux puis reprendre peu à peu conscience, elle se mit à sourire.

Vivant, Jaime Lannister était encore _vivant_ , et avec un peu de chance, elle allait réussir à le garder en vie encore un peu de temps.

 _S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi encore un peu de temps, je vous en supplie_...

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, encore un peu confus par la situation actuelle.

Sa blessure avait déjà arrêté de saigner, mais d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, si personne ne faisait rien très vite, le poison allait finir par l'achever.

« Br... Brienne ? Balbutia-t-il avec stupéfaction. »

Et soudain, sans même qu'elle s'y attende, il se mit à lui sourire.

La jeune femme crut qu'elle allait hurler.

Ce crétin, cet idiot, qui avait failli mourir ici _pour rien_ , et qui risquait encore de mourir d'ici quelque minutes, avait _l'audace_ de lui sourire, _comme si de rien n'était_!

Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, autant pour calmer sa colère que pour l'empêcher de risquer de sombrer dans l'inconscience une nouvelle fois, elle le gifla encore.

Il grimaça de douleur, avant de se redresser, complètement incrédule quant au fait d'être encore en vie.

Ils entendirent alors tout deux un bruit derrière eux.

C'était Tyrion qui revenait, accompagné d'un mestre qu'il avait réussi à dénicher quelque part, qui les informa rapidement qu'il pouvait sauver le Régicide, ce qu'il s'employa à faire l'instant d'après.

Ce fut à ce moment que Brienne perdit complètement son sang-froid.

Elle l'avait cru mort, elle avait cru qu'elle allait uniquement venir ici pour le voir mourir, et pour le perdre, et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il allait vivre, elle sentait peu à peu ses nerfs la lâcher.

Ils étaient seuls désormais, loin du Donjon rouge, loin des flammes et des cendres que seule la folie de Cersei Lannister avait amenés à Port-Réal, et surtout, _il allait vivre_.

Alors dans ce cas-là, pourquoi avait-elle encore aussi peur ?

Peur qu'il ne lui arraché une nouvelle fois, et pour de bon, peur que tout cela ne soit en réalité qu'un rêve.

Peur que tout ne s'arrête, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir.

« Ne me refait plus jamais ça, Jaime Lannister ! Je te l'interdis !

Bien qu'étant toujours en danger de mort imminent (si jamais l'antidote ne fonctionnait pas), le chevalier ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire de manière sarcastique.

\- De quoi ? Ironisa-t-il. De mourir ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ses lèvres se tordant en un léger sourire malgré tout.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça dont je... Elle le frappa une nouvelle fois. Ne meurs pas s'il te plaît, l'implora-t-elle, avec cette fois-ci beaucoup plus de sérieux dans la voix.

Depuis son lit, là où il était désormais allongé depuis quelques minutes, il se mit à sourire, sans air moqueur cette fois.

\- Tu sais, fit-elle alors avec une fausse sévérité, ce n'est pas vraiment drôle...

\- Je t'aime, l'interrompit-il alors.

Elle se figea, interloquée.

Une forte chaleur et un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit alors.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit avant ce jour, et pour être honnête, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

\- Je sais que je te ne mérite pas, et le simple fait que je t'ai abandonnée comme une moins que rien à Winterfell le montre bien. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait tout ça, mais je refusais que Cersei puisse te faire du mal si jamais elle apprenait que tu m'avais suivi, et imagine ce qu'elle aurait pu te faire si elle avait gagné et t'avait attrapée. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter et...

\- Espèce de triple idiot ! Fit-elle avec amusement en le frappant à l'épaule pour sans doute la troisième ou quatrième fois. La prochaine fois que tu comptes risquer ta vie, dis-le moi avant de te lancer dans une quête absurde à corps perdu ! Que je vienne au moins pour t'empêcher de perdre bêtement la vie. »

Saisie d'une soudaine impulsion, elle entrelaça leurs doigts, et laissa un silence réconfortant s'installer entre eux, préférant également se taire pour le laisser mariner un petit peu (il le méritait bien, après toutes les frayeurs par lesquelles il l'avait faite passer).

« Brienne ? Je...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, ravie de voir l'air de complète surprise se peindre sur son visage. »

Oh par les sept enfers, pensa-t-elle en le regardant.

Jamais son sourire n'avait semblé aussi beau, aussi _sincère_.

 _§§§§_

 _Quelques heures plus tard_.

« Alors mon frère, et cette histoire que tu avais promis de me raconter, à propos de toi et de la femme chevalier ?

\- Tout a commencé quand Catelyn Stark a décidé de lui demander de « m'escorter » jusqu'à Port-Réal pour m'échanger contre Sansa et Arya... »


	22. La fin de l'enfer

La fin de l'enfer.

 **ND'A :** **Hey !** **Ce texte a été écrit pour le kink meme de ASOIAF** **(** ) **, pour le prompt suivant :** **Rhaella** **Targaryen – «** _ **When word reaches Dragonstone that Jaime Lannister has slain her brother/husband, it is the first time Rhaella has truly laughed in years.**_ _ **»**_

La reine Rhaella Targaryen était actuellement profondément malheureuse.

Et il y avait de quoi.

Elle avait déjà perdu tellement de choses.

Presque tout ses enfants étaient morts, certains avant même d'avoir eu la chance de vivre, Shaena, Daeron, Aegon, Jaehaerys... Sans oublier tout ceux qui n'avaient jamais eu de noms.

Tous morts...

Même Rhaegar n'était plus désormais.

Seuls demeuraient son fils Viserys, son petit garçon de seulement huit ans, ainsi que l'enfant qui grandissait en ce moment-même dans son ventre.

Toutes ces années de douleur et de souffrances, à vivre sous la coupe d'Aerys et à subir sa folie et ses mauvais traitements, tout ça, _pour ça_?

Pour périr ici, à Peyredragon, après avoir perdu Rhaegar ?

Le seul bon point dans toute cette situation, en quelque sorte, c'est qu'au moins, ici, elle était loin d'Aerys, loin de son frère et époux qu'elle haïssait de toutes ses forces, qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé.

Ici, elle était en paix, elle ne souffrait pas, elle ne souffrait _plus_ , ici, Aerys ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Elle était _libre_.

Mais elle n'était pas heureuse.

Son petit garçon était mort, le royaume était en guerre, parce que son époux était fou et que son fils avait décidé qu'enlever la fille Stark était une bonne idée _juste parce qu'il en était tombé amoureux_.

(Mais en un sens, elle le comprenait, elle-même n'avait jamais réussi à complètement oublier ce chevalier qui l'avait couronnée reine d'amour et de beauté, durant un tournoi, des années auparavant.

Elle aussi elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'enfuir loin du pouvoir, des problèmes, et des responsabilités qui lui étaient tombées dessus après son mariage avec Aerys.)

Et surtout, elle avait peur.

Peur de mourir, peur que tout se finisse mal, peur de perdre son dernier enfant encore vivant, ainsi que son bébé à naître.

Mais surtout, elle avait peur d'être réunie avec Aerys, et que son enfer personnel ne recommence une nouvelle fois, et ne devienne pire encore.

Une part d'elle-même, aussi absurde cela soit-il, avait désespérément envie que Robert Baratheon gagne la guerre, et la débarrasse enfin de son époux.

Elle savait que la défaite de sa famille et de ses alliés signifierait très certainement sa propre mort et celle de ses enfants, mais de toute façon, avec Aerys encore en vie et risquant de lui faire du mal, à elle ou à leur fils, elle ne trouvait pas vraiment de raisons pour continuer à vivre.

Ainsi, le jour où un soldat de sa maison se présenta face à elle, tandis qu'elle était seule, à regarder la mer avec mélancolie, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme avait un message dans les mains, et, horriblement gêné ou apeuré, elle n'aurait su dire, il se tordait les mains, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Hé bien ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec majesté.

\- Ma reine... Il s'agit de... de votre époux, notre roi Aerys... Des rumeurs provenant de Port-Réal disent qu'il aurait été... On dit que votre époux a été assassiné par Ser Jaime Lannister, qu'il l'aurait poignardé dans le dos. »

Un long silence suivit ses paroles, et, imperceptiblement, les coins de la bouche de Rhaella Targaryen se retroussèrent en un léger sourire.

Puis, sans qu'il s'y attende, la reine finit par éclater de rire.

Un rire fort, cristallin, joyeux, _réel_ , et jamais la reine n'avait autant rayonné qu'à ce moment-là.

Mort.

Aerys était enfin mort.

Ça y est, elle était véritablement libre.

Le soldat, interdit par cette réaction, la salua brièvement sans qu'elle y prenne attention, alors qu'elle était toujours prise dans un fou rire inarrêtable.

Maintenant, peu importait la fin de la guerre, cette mort-là lui suffisait.

Le rire de la veuve résonnait désormais dans les murs de Peyredragon, et dans d'autres circonstances, sa joie aurait probablement fait plaisir à voir.

Jaime Lannister avait tué son époux.

Quelle douce ironie, quand on savait qu'il avait vu brûler juste sous ses yeux les seigneurs Brandon et Rickard Stark, sans avoir la possibilité d'intervenir, et qu'il avait été là aussi, à Port-Réal, non loin, quand Aerys la violait, et qu'il _n'avait rien fait_.

Peut-être y avait-il une justice dans ce monde, finalement.

Riant toujours de bon cœur, elle sentit un terrible poids quitter ses épaules, et le soulagement que lui apportait cette nouvelle était indescriptible.

Des larmes de joie roulèrent également le long de ses joues, alors qu'elle continuait de rire, ne pouvant désormais plus s'arrêter, ne pouvant que penser au fait que son époux était mort, qu'elle était libre, _enfin_.

 _Merci Ser Jaime_ , pensa-t-elle dans sa joie, _merci infiniment pour ce que vous avez fait_.

Il avait tué le roi, il avait lâchement assassiné son suzerain, celui-là même qu'il avait pourtant juré de protéger, il était un traître, un régicide.

Pour Rhaella Targaryen, il avait tout simplement tué le monstre de ses cauchemars.

Oui, elle était libre désormais, libre de vivre, d'être heureuse, même si la guerre était toujours là, faisant rage, mais pour elle, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Aerys était mort, et jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse.

Posant une main sur son ventre, elle se mit à sourire, son rire finissant par s'arrêter.

Avant, elle ne considérait pas cet enfant à venir comme une raison de vivre, parce que l'ombre d'Aerys planait toujours sur eux, pas tant qu'il était vivant.

Mais, alors qu'elle savait que son frère et époux était mort, peut-être que...

Elle regarda son ventre et s'autorisa une nouvelle fois à sourire, pensant également à Viserys.

La guerre lui importait peu, tout comme le royaume des sept couronnes lui-même, qu'importe après tout quelle était l'identité du futur souverain, elle s'en fichait, tant qu'elle et ses enfants survivaient à tout ça.

Elle avait une famille à protéger après tout, à reconstruire, et peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire les choses bien maintenant, qui sait ?

Son enfer était fini.

Maintenant, elle avait bel et bien une nouvelle raison de vivre.

À savoir, survivre à Aerys, et lui prouver qu'elle pouvait encore être heureuse loin de lui, qu'il ne l'avait pas complètement _brisée_.

Le simple fait de _vivre_ serait un défi lancé au cadavre encore froid d'Aerys.

Et elle était bien décidée à l'emporter.


	23. Je ne te reconnais plus

Je ne te reconnais plus.

[4x06] : « Qui était donc l'homme en face d'elle, cet homme brisé qui n'avait rien à voir avec le Théon d'autrefois ? Yara n'en savait rien, et elle n'était pas sure de vouloir connaître la réponse. »

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 110ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Blêmir". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

L'opération avait été un fiasco complet.

Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.

Pourtant, tout son plan était bien huilé, et il n'aurait dût souffrir d'aucun accroc, elle et ses hommes étaient suffisamment expérimentés et unis pour que les choses se passent bien.

Cependant, il y avait une seule chose sur laquelle elle n'avait pas compté.

Son propre frère.

En le voyant ainsi, aussi misérable et en être réduit à n'être plus rien du tout, enfermé dans cette atroce cage, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Il était prisonnier, il était maltraité, il était blessé, _évidemment_ qu'il voudrait s'évader.

Quand il avait refusé de la suivre, qu'il s'était débattu, rebellé, qu'il avait _hurlé contre elle_ , elle n'avait pas compris, et, même si elle était restée forte sur le moment, elle avait brusquement blêmi, complètement perdue face à l'absurdité de la situation.

Elle était là pour le sauver, et lui, il refusait de la suivre ?

Mais... pourquoi ?

Qu'était-il arrivé entre sa défaite à Winterfell et maintenant ?

Qui était donc l'homme en face d'elle, cet homme brisé qui n'avait rien à voir avec le Théon d'autrefois ?

Yara n'en savait rien, et elle n'était pas sure de vouloir connaître la réponse.

La jeune femme l'avait appelé par son nom, lui avait dit de la suivre, avait essayé de l'entraîner avec elle, _pour son bien_ , et lui...

Il avait hurlé de plus belle.

« Pas Théon, _Reek_! »

Sur le moment, elle n'y avait pas fait attention, et ce n'est que plus tard, bien plus tard, qu'elle avait réalisé que son frère n'était plus lui-même.

Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, des yeux effrayés, apeurés, et elle n'avait _rien_ vu.

Aucune étincelle de vie, rien, nada.

Juste une peur panique, ainsi qu'une incompréhension totale.

Il ne l'avait pas reconnue...

La Fer-née avait une nouvelle fois blêmi d'horreur face à ce constat.

Son petit frère ne se souvenait plus d'elle, n'avait aucune idée de son identité, et ce n'était pas comme à Pyk, où les circonstances et la longue séparation passée entre eux avait rendu cela logique, et également drôle d'une manière atrocement tragique.

Son frère était bel et bien mort à l'intérieur, il était même allé jusqu'à la _mordre_ , bon sang !

Puis, lorsque Ramsay Snow avait fini par arriver, elle avait compris qu'il était trop tard, et elle avait eu à la fois envie de s'écrouler, et de se mettre à pleurer de frustration.

C'était la colère qui l'avait dominée, la colère qui l'avait poussée à se battre, contre l'homme qui avait détruit son frère, mais malgré ça, elle avait été forcée de battre en retraite, sa détermination s'évanouissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de Fort-Terreur.

Toute cette expédition, tout ces efforts mis en œuvre, pour qu'ils soient réduits à néant en à peine quelques minutes, tout ça pour que son frère les fasse repérer en hurlant sans aucune raison apparente, _et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi_.

(Elle comprendrait un jour, bien sûr, mais plus tard, bien plus tard.)

Tout ça pour _ça_!

Tout ça, en fin de compte, pour _rien_ !

Elle n'était même plus en colère, en fait, elle était juste... vide.

Sans force.

« Et votre frère, madame ? Lui demanda un de ses soldats une fois qu'ils se furent extirpés du piège mortel que représentait Ramsay, ses hommes et ses chiens. »

(Sans oublier Théon lui-même, pensa-t-elle avec tristesse.)

Pendant quelques secondes, elle repensa à cet homme qu'elle avait vu dans la cage, cet homme effaré, apeuré, _terrorisé_ par sa simple vue.

Ce n'était pas son frère.

Si elle avait pu se voir dans une glace, elle aurait remarqué à quel point son visage était encore blême, empli d'incompréhension, tandis que le mot _pourquoi_ résonnait dans sa tête, encore et encore.

« Mon frère est mort, annonça-t-elle d'une voix morne. »

 _Je n'ai plus de frères,_ ajouta-t-elle en pensée, tâchant le plus possible de rester de marbre, de glace, _de fer_ , réalisant que hormis son père et son oncle, il ne lui restait désormais presque plus personne.

Comprenant avec horreur que, si jamais elle retournait à Harloi pour voir sa mère, et que celle-ci lui demandait, comme à son habitude : _est-ce que tu as ramené Théon à la maison_ , elle ne pourrait rien lui offrir d'autre comme réponse que des larmes et des regrets.

Son frère n'était plus, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sauve, ou du moins il était parfaitement incapable de _vouloir_ quelque chose désormais, étant complètement brisé en mille morceaux.

Elle aurait voulu le sauver.

Vraiment.

Mais désormais, il était bien trop tard, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'est qu'une fois seule qu'elle s'autorisa à le pleurer.

 _Je_ _suis désolée petit frère._

 _Je suis tellement désolée_.


	24. Une fille pas ordinaire

Une fille pas ordinaire.

[Suite de _Inattendu_ ] : « Sansa Stark avait les plus beaux cheveux du monde. » Femslash. Pré-Yara/Sansa.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 110ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Cheveux". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

C'était juste après la mort de Ramsay Bolton qu'elle s'était faite la réflexion pour la première fois.

Quand la future reine du Nord était revenue de là où leur ennemi était emprisonné, quand elle en était sortie avec le sourire aux lèvres, annonçant fièrement _qu'il ne leur causerait plus jamais de soucis_ , et que Théon et elle étaient _définitivement_ libres, Yara n'avait pas pu détacher son regard d'elle.

La jeune femme rayonnait, semblait comme avoir définitivement mis de côté sa peur et ses souffrances passées, du moins superficiellement pour l'instant, mais ce ne furent ni son sourire (au demeurant charmant) ni même ses yeux brillants (d'un bleu magnifique, elle devait le reconnaître également.) qui attirèrent son attention.

Non, à cet instant précis, Yara Greyjoy prêtait attention à un élément absolument insignifiant d'ordinaire : à savoir ses cheveux.

Et ce, pour une bonne raison.

Sansa Stark avait les plus beaux cheveux du monde.

C'était un jugement purement subjectif, évidemment, qui aurait pu parfaitement être contredit. Et, selon les goûts et les couleurs, d'autres auraient pu dire que sa chevelure était bien moins belle que celle de Cersei Lannister, celle de Daenerys Targaryen, celle de Margaery Tyrell, ou tant qu'à faire, celle de Jaime Lannister.

La jeune Fer-née n'aurait pas été le moins du monde d'accord avec eux.

Les cheveux de la jeune Stark étaient purement magnifiques, comme elle-même, en fait.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà remarqué avant, bien sûr, durant le séjour de Sansa à Pyk, avant la bataille contre Ramsay Bolton et ses troupes, puisqu'elle avait eu le loisir (et le plaisir) de l'observer à plusieurs reprises, et personne n'aurait pu prétendre sans être d'une mauvaise foi éhontée que Sansa Stark n'était pas belle.

Mais, jamais avant ce jour l'évidence ne lui avait à ce point-là sauté aux yeux.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi c'était dû, à vrai dire.

Qu'est-ce qui faisait exactement qu'aujourd'hui particulièrement, la splendeur de ses cheveux lui avait parue si éclatante ?

Les sauvageons avaient une expression pour qualifier les femmes et les hommes à la chevelure rousse.

Qu'ils étaient _baisés par le feu_.

Yara trouvait que ça sonnait bien, et aussi que ça correspondait bien à Sansa.

La jeune fille venait peut-être du Nord, mais elle _brûlait_ , par sa force, par son courage, par son regard fier, par sa détermination, et sa chevelure ne faisait que parachever le tableau.

Elle avait des cheveux de feu, rouges comme les flammes, rouges comme le sang, rouge comme la vie, en somme, et, alors qu'elle se relevait de ses cendres, tel un phénix, plus forte que jamais ( _Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir,_ après tout), Yara la voyait exulter, et brûler, elle voyait les flammes, les flammes de la victoire, et du renouveau.

Et face à elle, Yara elle aussi se sentait brûler.


	25. D'un château à un autre

D'un château à un autre.

[S7] : « Le massacre chez les Freys, c'était vous, n'est-ce pas ? » La jeune fille releva la tête. « Oui, c'était moi, affirma-t-elle sans broncher. » Brienne ne sut alors si elle devait être admirative ou effrayée de savoir qu'une gamine avait réussi à faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 110ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Manoir". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Arya Stark n'était plus une petite fille inoffensive.

Non pas qu'elle l'ait jamais réellement été, mais à vrai dire, Brienne ne la connaissait pas suffisamment pour le savoir, et la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, aux Eyrié, ce n'était effectivement qu'une enfant.

Une enfant qui avait déjà tué, certes, mais quant même.

Déjà à l'époque, la femme chevalier avait conscience qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, et qu'il n'était en aucun cas une bonne idée de la sous-estimer. Même si elle ne l'avait pas compris immédiatement.

Ça lui avait coûté cher à ce moment-là, puisqu'elle n'avait même pas envisagé _l'idée_ qu'elle puisse s'enfuir au cours de son combat contre le Limier. Et elle l'avait perdue de vue, perdue pendant plusieurs années, alors qu'elle avait été, pendant quelques secondes, _si proche du but_.

Et maintenant, elle s'en rendait véritablement compte, Arya n'était définitivement pas une personne à se mettre à dos, enfin, pas si on avait envie de rester en vie un nombre appréciable d'années.

Après son combat contre elle, elle réalisa à quel point la jeune fille était devenue forte.

Tout ça lui laissait un certain goût amer, car, si Arya était bel et bien rentré à la maison, à Winterfell, _ce n'était pas grâce à elle_.

Elle avait échoué, en un sens, elle n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa promesse faite à Catelyn Stark.

Elle avait fait un serment à sa mère, et elle ne l'avait pas tenu.

D'un autre côté, cela prouvait bien que la jeune femme en devenir qu'était Arya Stark pouvait s'en sortir toute seule, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide, ce qui était un bon point.

En la regardant s'entraîner avec Podrick (qui avait décidément encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre), et en constatant la virtuosité de ses mouvements et de ses coups, la jeune femme sentit un frisson glacé la traverser.

Peu de temps avant le retour de la Sans-visage au château des Stark, la nouvelle de la mort de Walder Frey et de tout ses fils était parvenue jusqu'à Lady Sansa, qui, en apprenant la nouvelle, s'était fendue d'un léger sourire.

Les Noces pourpres et la mort de sa mère et de son frère étaient enfin vengées, peu importe par qui, au moins, les Freys ne leur causeraient plus jamais de soucis.

Et, en voyant Arya se battre, Brienne se remémora ce qui avait été dit après la mort du patriarche et de ses fils :

« _Si jamais on te demande ce qu'il s'est passé ici, dis leur que le nord se souvient, et que l'hiver est tombé sur la maison Frey._ »

 _Le Nord se souvient._

 _L'hiver vient_.

Deux phrases typiquement Stark (et nordiennes en générales) combinées en une, et si son souvenir était bon, la veuve Frey avait rapporté que c'était une jeune fille qui l'avait prononcée.

Une jeune fille habillée en homme, qui avait eu le visage de Walder Frey sur son propre visage encore quelques secondes avant.

L'entraînement fini, elle se dirigea vers Arya.

Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

« Lady Arya, la salua-t-elle.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je voulais être appelée seulement Arya, la reprit-elle avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-ennuyé. Je ne suis pas une dame.

 _Et moi non plus_ , pensa Brienne.

\- J'essaierai d'y penser la prochaine fois.

\- Merci, _Ser_. »

Une vague d'émotion contradictoire traversa alors Brienne. De la surprise, mais aussi de la joie, car elle savait bien que jamais la noble ne l'appellerait ainsi pour se moquer d'elle.

« Je ne suis pas un chevalier, La... Arya, se reprit-elle.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, comme si ce genre de détail technique ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela.

\- Vous vous battez avec une épée, et vous refusez qu'on vous appelle ma dame... Fit-elle avec un pragmatisme déconcertant. Vous êtes un chevalier. »

Brienne s'autorisa alors à sourire.

C'était étrange, si étrange, de voir une personne reconnaître ses compétences et son statut, comme ça, aussi _naturellement_.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Je voulais vous poser une question...

\- Allez-y.

\- Le massacre chez les Freys, c'était vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Arya se figea, semblant comme interloquée que quelqu'un ait réussi à percer son secret aussi rapidement, puis, elle se mit à sourire, fièrement.

La jeune fille releva la tête.

« Oui, c'était moi, affirma-t-elle sans broncher. »

Brienne ne sut alors si elle devait être admirative ou effrayée de savoir qu'une gamine avait réussi à faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait.

Elle avait tué Stannis, avait vengé la mort de Renly, mais jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de faire de même en ce qui concernait Lady Catelyn, et une part d'elle-même s'en était toujours voulue, elle s'était maintes fois reprochée de ne pas avoir pu se rendre aux Jumeaux et exécuter elle-même ce salopard de Walder Frey.

Oui, elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui planter son épée dans la gorge, et le regarder mourir, agoniser à ses pieds, en lui faisant bien comprendre que par son bras, Lady Catelyn Stark prenait sa revanche depuis l'au-delà, une revanche bien méritée.

Mais comment aurait-elle pu le faire, à elle seule contre eux tous ?

Arya l'avait devancée, et le fait qu'elle ait réussi à faire tout ça toute seule en disait long sur ses capacités.

Elle aurait dû avoir peur, probablement, mais après avoir entendu parler Sansa de ce qu'elle avait vécu à Port-Réal, puis aux mains de Ramsay, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer que ce qu'avait vécu Arya était probablement aussi horrible.

Pas étonnant qu'elle ait voulu tout faire pour venger sa famille détruite...

Qu'elle y soit parvenue à la seule force de ses bras, ça c'était le plus étonnant.

Elle se sentait terriblement fière.

« Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à dire à ce sujet Ser ? L'interrogea Arya, farouche.

\- Non. À part que vous avez dû passer par bien des choses, pour aller jusqu'au château des Freys, puis pour revenir jusqu'ici après avoir vengé votre mère et votre frère. Vous êtes terriblement forte Arya. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, je suis certaine que votre mère est extrêmement fière de vous, de là où elle est. »

Pendant quelques fugitives secondes, le masque de froideur et de force qu'elle gardait en permanence sur le visage se fissura légèrement, et, en la voyant sourire, Brienne eut l'impression de revoir la jeune fille paisible et heureuse qu'elle devait être autrefois.

Toutes ces épreuves l'avaient faites grandir, c'est vrai, mais toute cette innocence perdue qui ne reviendrait jamais rendait Brienne terriblement triste.

« Merci Brienne. »


	26. Tu n'auras que ma haine

Tu n'auras que ma haine.

[5x06] : « Comment _osait_ - _il_ lui demander de _lui prendre le bras_ , alors qu'il avait tué ses frères ? »

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 110ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Vivace". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Revenir à Winterfell, étonnamment, n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de rentrer à la maison, pour Sansa Stark.

Pas quand elle avait le terrible et écœurant sentiment que Littlefinger était en train de tout bonnement la vendre aux Bolton.

Pas alors que Winterfell n'était plus à elle, plus aux Stark, si ce n'est en théorie, et que ceux qui les avaient trahis avaient pris leur place.

Pas alors qu'elle vivait dans la même demeure que l'homme qui avait assassiné son frère, et vu mourir sa mère sans broncher une seule seconde, et qui s'était accaparé le Nord avec le soutien des Lannister.

Pas alors qu'elle devait vivre tout les jours avec l'homme qui avait assassiné ses deux petits frères.

Quand elle regardait Théon, elle ne ressentait pas juste de la colère et de la haine, non c'était bien pire que cela.

Elle haïssait Roose Bolton de toutes ses forces, elle aurait voulu pouvoir le tuer de ses propres mains, mais aucun sentiment d'amertume ne s'ajoutait à cette colère.

Quand elle voyait Théon, enfin, _Reek_ , elle voyait ce qui avait été autrefois, et ne serait plus jamais.

Elle entendait les rires de ses frères et sœur, elle voyait son père sourire, sa mère à ses côtés, elle voyait Théon apprendre à tirer à l'arc à Robb, à Jon, à Bran, à Arya aussi parfois, quand elle arrivait à s'extirper de la prise de Septa Mordane.

Elle se souvenait des jours heureux, des jours moins heureux, d'une époque où ils étaient encore une famille, des jours qui ne reviendraient jamais, d'une harmonie que Théon avait brisé en...

Il avait trahi Robb.

Ça, elle aurait pu l'accepter, peut-être, ou au moins le comprendre.

Qu'il choisisse sa famille de sang plutôt qu'eux, parmi lesquels il n'était en réalité qu'un prisonnier, c'était quelque chose de parfaitement concevable pour la jeune femme.

Après tout, elle avait été elle-même l'otage des Lannister à Port-Réal pendant suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre ce que cela faisait d'être loin de chez soi.

Elle restait une Stark, du plus profond de son cœur.

Sauf que Théon avait attaqué Winterfell.

Théon avait brûlé sa maison, s'en était pris à ses frères, il...

 _Il avait tué Bran et Rickon_.

Et la jeune dame savait parfaitement qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait _jamais_ cette infamie.

« Tu les as tués, tu les as brûlés, tu as exposé leurs corps, tu as tué mes frères, comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? »

Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle avait envie de lui hurler au visage : _pourquoi_?

Et arriva le jour du mariage.

Sansa redoutait ce jour, qui était censé, du moins le croyait-elle autrefois, être le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Mais, après son séjour à Port-Réal, tout ce que Joffrey lui avait fait, et son mariage catastrophique avec Tyrion, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun amour entre eux, seulement du respect mutuel (ce qui était bien plus que ce qu'elle avait jamais eu avec Joffrey, ou aurait jamais avec Ramsay), elle avait perdu toutes ses illusions.

Quand Théon vint la chercher, elle resta froide, imperturbable, faisant absolument tout pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Lorsqu'il lui demanda de lui prendre le bras, elle vit rouge, d'un seul coup.

Et elle eut envie de hurler.

Comment _osait_ - _il_ lui demander de _lui prendre le bras_ , alors qu'il avait tué ses frères ?

Comment pouvait-il _croire_ qu'elle allait accéder à sa demande, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Pourquoi allait-elle accepter ?

Elle lisait la peur dans ses yeux, et ça ne lui faisait rien.

Il allait souffrir, d'accord, c'est vrai.

Et alors ?

Elle aussi elle souffrait, toute sa famille entière avait péri, son cœur était brisé en mille morceaux, ses frères étaient morts à cause de lui, alors que ce n'étaient que des enfants, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ça, et elle aurait dû lui témoigner _de la compassion_?

Et puis quoi encore ?

Elle aurait voulu le gifler, le frapper, lui faire mal, elle aurait voulu pouvoir avoir le luxe de pleurer, pleurer sa famille perdue, ses parents et ses frères morts, sa sœur introuvable, et la simple présence de ce traître à ses côtés était un rappel constant de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Et à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle se souvenait qu'autrefois, elle croyait encore aux princes charmants et aux contes de fée, et que désormais, elle ne croyait plus en rien.

Et dieux, ça faisait tellement mal.

Elle se fichait bien de ce que Ramsay pourrait lui faire, et, à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait du jeune garçon railleur qu'il avait été et qu'elle considérait comme un frère, et qu'elle avait envie de faire preuve de clémence à son égard, une unique phrase revenait en elle, tel un mantra qu'elle se répétait chaque jour, afin sa colère et sa haine perdurent.

 _Il a tué Bran et Rickon_.

Et, aveuglée par sa colère, elle ne voyait pas à quel point celui qu'elle voyait comme un monstre était brisé, elle ne voyait pas encore à quel point son futur époux était un foutu salopard.

Il y avait une part de Sansa Stark, toute petite et bien enfouie au fond d'elle-même, mauvaise, sombre et cruelle, créée par tout ces moments passés aux côtés de Joffrey, Cersei, Littlefinger et Ramsay, qui était en train de se réjouir de ce qui était en train d'arriver à Théon, de toute cette souffrance qu'il allait bientôt endurer des mains de Ramsay.

C'était mal, elle le savait.

Mais il le méritait bien, pas vrai ?

Elle ne le croyait qu'à moitié, le croire entièrement, ça aurait été devenir comme Cersei, comme _Joffrey_ , un véritable _monstre_ , et elle s'y refusait.

Pourtant, si elle refusa d'accéder à la requête de Théon, ce fut à la fois par dégoût et par fierté, mais aussi, un peu, par cruauté.

 _Il a tué Bran et Rickon_.

Il méritait la mort pour ça.

Non, c'était faux.

Il méritait _bien pire_.

Et, même si la lueur de peur dans les yeux de _Reek_ (rien que cela était suffisant pour que Sansa ne le haïsse pas complètement. Comment pouvait-elle entièrement détester quelqu'un qui était suffisamment brisé pour accepter d'être renommé de cette manière ? Qu'est-ce que Ramsay lui avait fait pour le réduire à ça exactement ?) l'attrista légèrement, elle ne put se résigner à laisser sa colère de côté.

 _Il a tué Bran et Rickon_.

Alors, elle resta ferme, froide et digne, le fusilla du regard, et se leva seule, sans accepter son bras, se dirigeant d'elle-même jusqu'à l'endroit où les noces seraient célébrées.

Et, si Théon avait véritablement été lui-même, il n'aurait définitivement pas reconnu la jeune fille avec qui il avait grandi autrefois.


	27. Je vous aurais prévenue

Je vous aurais prévenue.

[S7] : « Ce n'est qu'une enfant. » « C'est une louve, et elle a la rage au cœur. »

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 110ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Présage". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **ND'A :** **Je ne tiens pas compte de la saison 8.** **Ce texte fait plus ou moins suite au OS _D'un château à_ _un_ _autre_.**

Brienne de Torth n'avait jamais réellement porté Cersei Lannister dans son cœur.

Elle ne la détestait pas non plus, mais ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu'elle l'appréciait.

Et pourtant, elle était là, bien décidée à parler avec la reine, et à la prévenir de ce qui l'attendait peut-être dans le futur s'ils survivaient au combat contre les marcheurs blancs, et en réalité, elle ne comprenait pas elle-même ce qu'elle faisait là.

Après sa conversation avec Arya Stark au sujet de la mort des Freys, elle avait dévié le sujet vers Cersei Lannister.

La haine que les sœurs Stark entretenaient à son égard était connue de tout Winterfell, et quand Arya avait évoqué avec elle son projet de tuer Cersei, la femme chevalier n'avait même pas été surprise.

Et loin d'elle l'idée de l'en empêcher, seulement, elle avait le sentiment que l'autre femme avait le droit d'être au courant.

Cersei Lannister méritait-elle de mourir ?

Hé bien, elle n'en savait rien, mais du moins, ce n'était pas à elle d'en décider.

Et elle sentait bien que c'était son devoir de la prévenir de ce qui l'attendait.

Brienne avait vu Arya à l'œuvre, même si cela n'avait été que brièvement, et elle le savait en son fort intérieur.

Si la jeune femme attaquait Cersei, cette dernière n'aurait pas la moindre chance.

« Majesté, la salua-t-elle, avant que la souveraine ne se retire dans ses appartements, maintenant que la réunion était terminée.

Elle n'avait pas le moins du monde l'intention de dire merci à l'aînée des Lannister pour avoir accepté d'envoyer des troupes au Nord, cela lui semblait être la seule bonne chose à faire pour empêcher le monde de complètement s'effondrer.

Cersei lui envoya un sourire à la fois crispé et venimeux.

\- Lady Brienne, lui dit-elle en réponse, et Brienne encaissa la pique sans broncher, sentant que cette salutation n'était qu'une manière de lui rappeler son statut, de lui faire se souvenir qu'elle était exactement comme elle, seulement _une femme_ , qu'elle ne serait jamais un véritable chevalier, malgré tout ses efforts.

Mais Brienne n'en avait cure.

À Winterfell, tout le monde savait qui elle était, _ce qu'elle était_ , tout le monde la respectait pour ça, et ça lui suffisait.

\- Je ne sais pas comment les choses vont se dérouler par la suite, commença-t-elle. À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si nous survivrons nous-même à la guerre qui se prépare contre les marcheurs blancs. Je suis venue pour vous parler d'Arya Stark.

La reine haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Oh ? Ainsi donc, cette petite garce a survécu ? Tant mieux pour elle.

\- Elle a l'intention de vous tuer, déclara alors la jeune femme avec tout le sérieux du monde. »

La blonde lui adressa alors un sourire hautain, suffisant et méprisant, montrant le peu de cas qu'elle faisait de sa mise en garde.

\- Vraiment ? Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, il y a des centaines de lieues entre Port-Réal et Winterfell, je ne risque donc pas grand-chose de sa part. De plus, même si elle venait ici, je vous rappelle que je suis la reine ! Que pourrait-elle faire contre moi ? Je suis protégée par les plus grands soldats du royaume, ce qui inclut également mon frère, ne se priva-t-elle pas de rajouter, se réjouissant intérieurement de voir le corps de Brienne se raidir.

\- Vous ne devriez pas la sous-estimer... »

 _D'autres l'ont fait et en sont morts pour ça_.

Non pas que la mort de la reine l'aurait chagrinée outre mesure.

Cersei se mit alors à ricaner.

« Ce n'est qu'une enfant. »

Brienne la fusilla immédiatement du regard.

 _Vous avez tort, ma reine._

En un sens, ce n'était même pas étonnant qu'elle la juge aussi rapidement comme inoffensive.

Après tout, le séjour d'Arya à Port-Réal avait été très court, la reine avait principalement côtoyé Sansa, et elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis des années, il n'était que naturel qu'elle ne se souvienne d'elle que comme d'une gamine insignifiante.

« C'est une louve, et elle a la rage au cœur. »

Arya avait été là quand son père était mort, elle avait perdu de vue sa sœur pendant des années, avant de la retrouver, et d'apprendre ce que celle-ci avait enduré à Port-Réal, elle avait été là durant les Noces pourpres.

Elle avait toutes les raisons d'en vouloir aux Lannister, de souhaiter leur mort, et de tenter de la mettre en œuvre.

Brienne savait des choses que Cersei ignorait, et elle n'allait pas se priver de ne pas lui en faire part.

Elle avait mis en garde Cersei, c'était bien suffisant, non ?

Cette dernière haussa les épaules, nullement impressionnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Si vous le dites... Avez-vous fini ?

\- Oui ma dame.

\- Bien... Vous pouvez disposer, lui dit-elle, un sourire acide et faux plaqué sur le visage. »

Brienne la salua, avant de s'éloigner, la conscience tranquille.

Elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Que la reine ne vienne pas lui dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenue.

 _§§§§_

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que le visage de Qyburn s'effaçait pour être remplacé par celui d'Arya Stark, et que la dague en acier valyrien de la jeune louve lui tranchait la gorge, Cersei Lannister réalisa qu'elle aurait dû écouter plus attentivement ce que Brienne de Torth avait à lui dire.


	28. Faire ses propres choix

Faire ses propres choix.

[Post 6x10] : « C'était elle qui avait tué Joffrey, en un sens. En rétrospective, Sansa aurait préféré le faire en toute connaissance de cause. »

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 110ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Toxique". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Sansa Stark n'avait jamais été véritablement maîtresse de son destin.

Elle était une noble, elle avait été la fiancée du prince Joffrey, puis l'épouse de Ramsay Bolton, et, ballottée de Winterfell à Port-Réal, en passant par le Val et Château-Noir, elle n'avait pas forcément eu l'occasion de vraiment agir.

Elle avait été princesse de Port-Réal et future reine des Sept Couronnes, puis otage dans la capitale, puis dans le Val, aux côtés de sa tante et de Petyr Baelish, elle s'était sentie seule et abandonnée, sans le moindre soutien.

Toutes les personnes qu'elle avait côtoyées là-bas s'étaient servies d'elle, l'avaient utilisée, à l'exception de Tyrion peut-être.

Enfin, en retournant à Winterfell, elle était devenue une lady de façade.

Elle s'était mariée, avait vécu l'enfer, puis enfin, elle s'était échappée.

Et plus tard, bien plus tard, elle avait tué Ramsay Bolton.

D'une certaine manière, quand elle avait lâché les chiens sur ce monstre, elle s'était en un sens vengée de toutes ses souffrances vécues à Port-Réal.

C'était la première fois, en réalité, que quelqu'un payait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, la première fois qu'elle se vengeait.

Enfin non.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais en revanche, c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait elle-même, d'une manière consciente et volontaire.

Et désormais, maintenant que Ramsay n'était plus, les dernières semaines de son séjour à Port-Réal lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche.

Pour une simple raison.

C'était elle qui avait tué Joffrey, en un sens.

Elle qui avait permis au poison d'être versé dans son verre, mais sans le savoir ni le vouloir, chose qu'elle regrettait désormais.

En rétrospective, Sansa aurait préféré le faire en toute connaissance de cause.

Elle aurait aimé savoir ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle aurait voulu avoir le courage de le faire, sans craindre les conséquences qu'un tel acte engendrerait.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, le regarder mourir, s'étouffer avec sa propre respiration, chercher en vain de l'air, désespéré et impuissant, elle aurait voulu lui dire fièrement, et en souriant : _c'est moi qui ait fait cela_.

Et aussi : _crève salopard_.

 _Mon frère ne m'a peut-être pas apporté ta tête, et il est mort désormais, mais moi, au moins, je suis libre._

 _Plus jamais je n'accepterai de souffrir._

Elle n'y aurait jamais droit, et la peur et la panique qui s'étaient emparés d'elle lors de sa fuite loin de Port-Réal l'avaient empêché de complètement savourer sa victoire.

Chose qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant face au corps sans vie de Ramsay.

Et, alors qu'elle voyait son époux mort sous ses yeux, elle voyait en l'esprit Joffrey mort, et elle se disait qu'au moins, ici et maintenant, elle pouvait savourer son succès.

Elle avait tué Ramsay, pas par accident, mais parce qu'elle l'avait _choisi_.

Ça faisait toute la différence.

Elle avait repris son destin en main, enfin, et définitivement.

Elle était libre.


	29. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur

Tu n'as plus à avoir peur.

[Post 6x10] : Sansa écrit une lettre à Théon pour lui annoncer la mort de Ramsay.

 **ND'A :** **Ce texte a été écrit pendant un atelier du discord « La folie des fanfics », sur le thème « La lettre ».**

 _Cher Théon,_

 _Je ne sais pas exactement où tu te trouves en ce moment, j'espère de tout cœur que tu as pu te rendre jusqu'aux Îles de Fer, et que tu y as retrouvé ta sœur._

 _J'espère sincèrement que tu es sain et sauf._

 _Je voudrais te remercier une nouvelle fois de m'avoir sauvée de Myranda, sans toi, je serai très certainement morte ce jour-là, seule et loin de ma famille._

 _Je suis allée à Château-Noir, accompagnée de Brienne. Jon et moi, nous avons réussi à récupérer Winterfell._

 _Nous sommes rentrés chez nous mais nous avons perdu beaucoup également._

 _Rickon a été tué par Ramsay._

 _Mon petit frère est mort Théon, et ça fait mal, tellement mal._

 _Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir, une chose qui, je l'espère te rendra heureux, et te permettra d'aller mieux._

 _Ramsay est mort._

 _Je l'ai tué._

 _Jon lui a défoncé le portrait, tu aurais dû voir ça, ça pissait le sang, et encore, ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il t'a fait subir._

 _J'aurais aimé le voir endurer encore plus de choses, mais peu importe._

 _Il est mort désormais._

 _Il a payé._

 _Je l'ai donné à manger à ses chiens, ses chiens fidèles qu'il avait affamés en prévision de la bataille, et qui l'ont dévoré sans aucune hésitation._

 _Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, j'ai prédis la fin de sa maison, et je l'ai regardé mourir, sans regrets._

 _J'ai tué Ramsay Bolton, et jamais avant ce moment je ne me suis sentie aussi libre._

 _Ramsay est mort Théon, et plus jamais il ne nous fera souffrir, plus jamais nous ne le verrons sourire avec sadisme, pensant à la prochaine torture à infliger, à toi ou à moi ou à n'importe qui d'autre._

 _Ramsay est mort, et plus jamais personne ne t'appellera Reek, plus jamais tu ne souffriras à cause de lui, je te le promets._

 _Ramsay est mort, Théon, et maintenant, nous sommes libres._

 _J'espère que, si jamais nous ne nous revoyons pas, tout ira bien pour toi._

 _Je te souhaite d'être heureux._

 _Au revoir, et bonne chance._

 _Sansa Stark._


	30. Increvable ?

Increvable ?

[Suite de _Tu n'as plus à avoir peur_ ] : Théon réagit à la lettre de Sansa.

 **ND'A :** **Ce texte a été écrit pendant un atelier du discord « La folie des fanfics », sur le thème «** **Monologue ou Introspection. »**

Ramsay était mort...

Mort ?

Réellement ?

Dans ses mains, Théon tenait la lettre de Sansa, qu'il avait reçu seulement quelques heures plus tôt.

Depuis ce moment-là, il était resté enfermé dans sa cabine dans le bateau de sa sœur, incapable de savoir comment réagir.

Le monstre était mort, apparemment, alors que, pendant tout son emprisonnement et sa vie en tant que « Reek », il y avait eu une part de lui-même persuadée que cet immonde salopard était impossible à tuer.

Sauf que Sansa avait réussi cet exploit, et il ne savait toujours pas quoi ressentir.

Était-il heureux ?

Pas spécialement.

Il se sentait pour l'instant encore plutôt... vide.

Probablement parce qu'il venait à peine d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Ramsay était mort, se répéta-t-il, tel un mantra, espérant qu'en se le disant à lui-même encore et encore, cette information perdrait son irréalité.

Ramsay était mort.

Ramsay était mort, et ça ne changeait rien, il était toujours brisé et ce que le Bâtard lui avait fait ne s'effacerait jamais complètement.

Ramsay était mort, mais au moins, maintenant, _il était libre_ , comme l'avait écrit Sansa.

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire.

Plus jamais il ne le reverrait, plus jamais il n'aurait à craindre que son « maître » ne revienne dans sa vie pour le faire souffrir, ou pire, pour s'en prendre à Yara.

Il n'était plus Reek, il était bel et bien Théon Greyjoy.

Le monstre de ses cauchemars n'existait plus.

Réalisant toutes les implications de cette information, il craqua et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était enfuit avec Sansa de Winterfell, il se mit à pleurer de joie.


	31. Louve

Louve.

[6x10] : « Arya et Jon n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir des griffes. »

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 111ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Griffe". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Ils pensaient l'avoir brisée.

Ils pensaient, eux, tous autant qu'ils étaient, Joffrey, Cersei, Littlefinger, Ramsay, qu'elle n'était qu'une petite chose fragile, qu'une enfant sans défense.

Elle leur avait prouvé le contraire.

Elle avait _survécu_.

Elle n'était plus une enfant depuis bien longtemps, elle avait cessé de l'être le jour où son père était mort sous ses yeux.

Elle était Sansa Stark de Winterfell.

Ils avaient exécuté son père, assassiné son frère et sa mère, et son époux venait de tuer son petit frère.

Elle avait perdu tout ce qu'elle avait.

Ramsay l'avait battue, l'avait violée, l'avait torturée, avait cru la détruire.

Et pourtant, elle s'était relevée.

Elle avait tenu, elle avait résisté, et elle s'était enfuie.

 _Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir_.

Cette phrase s'appliquait aux membres de la famille Greyjoy, mais ils pouvaient également correspondre à la jeune femme.

Arya et Jon n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir des griffes.

Elle aussi était une louve, au moins autant qu'eux.

Et, en ce jour, lors de la Bataille des Bâtards, elle les avait sorties et elle leur avait montré qu'elle savait s'en servir.

Alors que Ramsay Bolton hurlait de douleur, dévoré par ses propres chiens, elle s'autorisa à sourire.


	32. Je n'ai pas peur

Je n'ai pas peur.

[4x10] : « Pour la première fois depuis des années, Arya Stark avait arrêté de fuir. »

 **Hello ! Cette fic a été écrite pour les 24h du FoF, pour le prompt : « Mettre les voiles. »**

 **Et aussi pour le défi de la gazette des bonbons au citron « La collection restreinte », pour le prompt 1 : « Pas de dialogue ».**

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Arya Stark avait arrêté de fuir.

Elle était toujours loin de chez elle, elle était seule, et elle se rendait dans un lieu inconnue d'elle, mais ce n'était pas fuir, pour elle, que d'aller à Braavos.

Juste un moyen pour elle de réussir à rayer tout les noms de sa liste.

Après tout, il lui en restait encore beaucoup, pas vrai ?

Ce n'était pas parce que le Limier n'y figurait plus que sa tâche était terminée pour autant.

 _Ilyn Payne._

 _Cersei Lannister._

 _Meryn Trant._

 _La Montagne._

 _Walder Frey._

 _Valar_ _Morghulis_...

Un jour prochain, oui, ils mourraient tous, enfin, et paieraient pour leurs crimes.

Non, ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment, sur ce bateau en partance vers l'est de Westeros, droit vers Essos, ce n'était pas fuir, mais trouver un endroit où se poser et devenir plus forte.

Devenir une Sans-Visage, comme Jaqen H'ghar.

Venger sa famille.

Devenir invisible, _invincible_ même.

Elle partait pour un lieu dont elle ne savait absolument rien, afin de remplir ce seul et unique objectif, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur, ou du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

Elle devait y aller, _pour eux_.

Rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux.

Elle brûlait aujourd'hui.

Autrefois, elle brûlait d'amour pour sa famille, pour les siens, elle était remplie d'amour à leur égard, elle en débordait presque, pour son père, sa mère, ses frères, son demi-frère, sa sœur, Théon, Nyméria, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Maintenant, elle brûlait toujours, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

La jeune fille brûlait de colère, de haine et d'amertume.

Elle n'était plus remplie que de cela désormais, et seul le feu qui brûlait en elle lui permettait encore de tenir debout, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait perdu au fil du temps.

Sa famille, son innocence...

Elle vivait dans un monde cruel, le Limier le lui avait bien fait comprendre, le lui avait bien _enseigné_.

Elle était condamnée à errer seule, sans personne, sans rien, sans famille, sans foyer, uniquement armée d'Aiguille et de son courage, avec pour seul espoir de devenir un assassin expérimenté en partant vers Braavos.

Elle se trouvait dans un univers brutal, cruel et impitoyable ?

Soit.

Alors dans ce cas, elle deviendrait au moins aussi cruelle que lui, si ce n'est plus.

Mais seulement envers ceux qui le méritaient.

Elle n'était pas la fille de Ned Stark pour rien après tout.

Elle revoyait les Noces Pourpres, sa mère assassinée, son frère tué, sa tête remplacée par celle de son loup, et cette simple pensée lui donnait envie de hurler, de _grogner_ comme la louve qu'elle était.

Elle revoyait Port-Réal, Glace couverte de sang, le sourire narquois de Joffrey, son père mort, Sansa hurlant juste avant de s'évanouir, elle se souvenait s'être demandé _pourquoi_.

Pourquoi lui, pourquoi _eux_?

Désormais, Aiguille à la ceinture, et la détermination dans le cœur, elle comptait bien se venger.

Ils avaient cru pouvoir les détruire, les faire disparaître ?

Ils verraient bientôt à quel point ils se trompaient.

 _Le Nord se souvient_.

Non, jamais elle n'oublierait.

Elle les tuerait tous, et elle sauverait Sansa des monstres de Port-Réal.

Et ensuite, elles rentreraient à Winterfell, à la maison, _ensemble_.

Arya se le jurait, elle protégerait sa grande sœur des monstres.

Toujours.

Regardant l'océan face à elle, elle prit une grande inspiration et se murmura à elle-même :

« _Je n'ai pas peur._ »

Et c'était vrai.

Elle n'avait plus peur désormais, depuis longtemps.


	33. Merveille

Merveille.

[Suite de _Une fille pas ordinaire_ ] : UA. « Qu'est-ce que tu vois en moi ? » Yara se figea, interdite. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » « Quand tu me regardes, qu'est-ce que tu vois en moi ? » Pré-Sansa/Yara.

 **Cette fic a été écrite pour les 24h du FoF, pour le prompt :** **«** **Parle moi de moi. »**

Yara frissonna.

Elle ne s'habituerait jamais réellement au froid glacial de Winterfell, même si elle y vivait des années.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Ramsay Bolton était mort, et depuis ce moment-là, Yara y vivait également, n'étant toujours pas retournée aux Îles de Fer.

Elle avait décidé de déléguer un peu ses fonctions de reine à ses conseillers, préférant rester dans le Nord auprès de son petit frère, pour être auprès de lui pendant sa reconstruction et sa guérison, qui était lente à se faire, pour des raisons compréhensibles.

Mais, autant qu'elle le dise tout de suite, ce n'est pas que pour lui qu'elle est là.

Elle est là pour Sansa également, la dame de Winterfell, la femme aux cheveux de feu, forte, courageuse, survivante, et qui, malgré tout ce qu'elle a enduré, a su se relever.

La femme qu'elle aime.

C'est étrange, véritablement étrange, pour elle, que de se dire ces mots _pour de vrai_.

Ça ne les rend que plus réels, en un sens.

 _§§§§_

Il faisait toujours aussi froid, ce soir-là, malgré le feu dans la cheminée, malgré ses vêtements chauds et les couvertures dans lesquelles elle s'était emmitouflée.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Yara sursauta, avant de voir Sansa Stark elle-même entrer dans la pièce.

Celle-ci était également habillée chaudement, elle avait deux bols dans les mains, et quand elle arriva à proximité de Yara, elle lui en tendit un.

De la soupe, jugea-t-elle rapidement à l'odeur, et elle se saisit du bol avec gratitude.

« Merci Sansa, fit-elle en souriant. »

Ça aussi c'était une autre chose étrange.

Quelques mois plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais pu envisager d'appeler la jeune Stark par son prénom, de la tutoyer, ou même d'être _amie_ avec elle.

La louve lui sourit, avant de prendre place non loin d'elle, juste devant la cheminée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, avoua la jeune lady.

Le nom de Ramsay Bolton flotta entre elles deux, sans qu'aucune d'elles n'ait envie de le prononcer, préférant ne pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs à la surface.

\- Moi non plus, répondit Yara, avant de commencer à boire sa soupe. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, un silence s'installa entre elles deux, calme et reposant, tandis que la fer-née observait les flammes, y discernant presque les cheveux de Sansa dans celles-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois en moi ? Finit par lui demander Sansa, quelques minutes plus tard, une fois sa soupe finie, posant son bol à terre, tout comme l'avait fait son interlocutrice. »

Yara se figea, interdite.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Quand tu me regardes, qu'est-ce que tu vois en moi ? »

La reine des Îles de Fer fronça les sourcils, avant de regarder attentivement la jeune femme à côté d'elle.

Avant d'arriver à Pyk, Sansa ne savait pas réellement quoi penser de la sœur de Théon.

Elle avait grandi en considérant les Greyjoy comme les ennemis de sa famille, Théon étant complètement à part, et en fuyant Winterfell, en arrivant jusqu'à Pyk, elle avait appris à réviser son jugement.

Pendant les quelques mois qui avaient séparé son arrivée de la bataille pour reprendre Winterfell à Ramsay Bolton, elle avait appris à connaître la jeune noble.

Elle avait eu l'impression d'être de nouveau confrontée à Arya, une Arya plus... policée, en un sens, et ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur.

Elle se sentait presque à la maison, en un sens.

Puis, les mois avaient passé, et elle avait appris à de nouveau sourire, rire, presque être _heureuse_.

Grâce à Yara Greyjoy.

Ici, elle avait découvert une femme forte, intelligente, impertinente, drôle, parfois terrifiante aussi, et décidée à protéger ceux auxquels elle tenait.

Une femme magnifique, aussi.

Et en ce jour, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux à Winterfell, à discuter comme deux vieilles amies, Sansa n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

Elle l'appréciait, de toute évidence, tout comme elle appréciait Théon, maintenant qu'elle l'avait pardonné, ou tout comme elle avait apprécié Margaery à l'époque (qui était le seul autre exemple d'amie femme qu'elle avait jamais eu, avec Jeyne Poole), mais ça allait bien plus loin, elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même.

Avec elle...

Sansa se sentait tellement _vivante_.

Plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis que son père était mort à Port-Réal.

À ses côtés, elle n'avait plus peur.

Avec Yara Greyjoy à ses côtés, elle n'avait plus constamment l'impression que le monde n'était rempli que de monstres.

La fer-née n'était peut-être pas un prince charmant, c'est certain.

Mais en un sens, c'était _elle_ son chevalier en armure.

Avec elle, elle était heureuse.

Ou du moins elle pensait pouvoir réussir à l'être.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas, reprit Yara, sortant Sansa de ses pensées. »

Celle-ci se mit à sourire.

« Moi, quand je te regarde, je vois une reine. Une femme forte, indépendante, puissante, respectée. Prête à se battre pour sa famille. Une guerrière. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois en moi ? »

Le regard de Yara se radoucit, et elle amorça un geste pour prendre la main de Sansa, avant de se raviser.

Elle la regarda attentivement.

 _Je vois une merveille,_ fut sa première pensée.

« Je vois la reine du Nord. La dame de Winterfell. Je vois une femme qui a souffert de la main des pires monstres que compte Westeros, et qui n'a jamais plié, ne s'est jamais effondré, s'est toujours relevée. _Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir_. Tu es forte Sansa, tellement forte, malgré tout ce que tu as enduré... Je vois une petite fille qui a dû grandir trop vite, qui a été sous-estimée par ses ennemis, et qui a _survécu_ , contrairement à eux. Je vois... »

 _Quelqu'un que je veux protéger de tout les dangers du monde_.

 _Quelqu'un que j'aime._

Yara se tut pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

« Je vois une femme qui s'est battue pour ce qui était sien et qui l'a repris des mains de ceux qui le lui avaient volé. Une combattante, voilà ce que je vois en toi Sansa. Pourquoi me demander ça ? »

Sansa soupira.

« Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Et si je n'arrivais pas à être... ce que l'on attend de moi ? Et si jamais _j'échouais_?

Cette fois-ci, Yara posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Et son sourire...

Son sourire était _magnifique_ , pensa Sansa.

\- Tu es Sansa Stark de Winterfell... Et tu n'es pas seule, ton frère est là, à tes côtés, prêt à te soutenir, Théon est là lui aussi, je... Je suis là, rajouta-t-elle avec une légère hésitation. »

Elle ne pourrait pas rester toujours ici, pas vrai ?

Malheureusement.

Le sourire que Sansa lui envoya était plus assuré, et Yara se sentit de nouveau brûler face à ce sourire.

« Merci Yara... D'être là... pour moi. »

Elles étaient terriblement proches l'une de l'autre maintenant, réalisa la reine du Nord, et, si Yara avait eu l'intention de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite, elle n'y aurait vu aucun inconvénient.

Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, Yara détourna la tête, et se leva, avant de se diriger précipitamment vers la porte.

« Bonne nuit... lady Sansa, dit-elle avec gêne, avant de la saluer.

\- Bonne nuit... lady Yara, répondit la reine du Nord, tout aussi troublée que l'autre jeune femme, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, presque... _déçue_ , en un sens, que rien ne se soit effectivement passé. »

Quand à elle, la reine des Îles de Fer sortit rapidement la pièce, se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre, se fustigeant mentalement de ce qu'elle avait failli faire.

 _Elle commence à peine à se remettre de ce que Ramsay Bolton lui a fait subir, et toi, tu penses à l'embrasser dans un moment pareil, alors qu'elle doute d'elle-même ? Non mais, qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ta tête_?

Au moins, se dit-elle, cette conversation lui avait apporté quelque chose de positif.

Le froid ne serait plus un problème.

Pas pour cette nuit en tout cas.


	34. Valar Morghulis

Valar Morghulis.

[S1-8] : Tout les hommes doivent mourir. Death!fic.

 **Cette fic a été écrite pour les 24h du FoF, pour le prompt : «** **Demain n'arrivera jamais ».**

 _Port-Réal_.

Il voit Glace s'élever dans les airs, ironie suprême, quand on sait qu'il la maniait autrefois, au combat ou pour exécuter ceux ayant commis des crimes ou qui ont trahi leur serment.

Lui, au contraire, va mourir d'avoir été trop loyal.

Trop honnête.

Et trop naïf, peut-être.

Il entend Sansa hurler, implorer Joffrey, il voit Arya, et voudrait lui dire de fuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit mortel.

Il meurt en priant que ses filles iront bien.

 _§§§§_

 _Les Jumeaux_.

L'histoire se répète.

Une autre trahison, un autre mensonge, d'autres circonstances.

Mais la mort, de nouveau, partout.

Et le sang, aussi.

Une mère prête à tout pour sauver son fils, même à tuer.

Une femme enceinte tuée avec son enfant, et un roi sans plus aucune volonté de vivre, et, non loin, une petite fille qui va bientôt perdre les derniers restes d'innocence qu'il lui restait encore.

Et un rire, celui des vainqueurs.

Un massacre, celui des Noces Pourpres.

Aujourd'hui, les monstres ont gagné.

 _§§§§_

 _Port-Réal_.

Il n'arrive plus à respirer.

Il ne comprend pas, cherche de l'air, cherche un moyen de respirer à nouveau, en vain.

Il y a du sang, à nouveau, comme toujours.

Un Lannister paye toujours ses dettes, pas vrai ?

Joffrey Baratheon vient tout juste de la payer.

 _§§§§_

 _Au delà du Mur_.

Aurait-elle tiré si elle en avait eu l'occasion ?

Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais...

 _Tu ne sais rien Jon Snow_.

Elle espère juste qu'il s'en sortira.

 _§§§§_

 _Port-Réal_.

Il le sent, il a _gagné_ , il le sait.

Et, l'instant d'après, tout bascule, tout s'inverse, et il est déjà trop tard.

Sa tête explose, et le hurlement d'Ellaria Sand résonne dans l'air.

Tywin Lannister a gagné.

 _§§§§_

 _Port-Réal._

 _J'aurais dû le tuer à la naissance_.

 _§§§§_

 _Winterfell_.

Tout brûle, et elle aussi, il n'y plus rien, plus de neige, ne restent plus que les flammes, et ses hurlements.

 _Pourquoi_? Voudrait-elle demander.

 _Pourquoi moi_?

Et aussi, peut-être...

 _J'espère que ça sera suffisant pour toi. Si non, tu n'auras qu'à te jeter dans les flammes toi-même_ , pourrait-elle dire si elle avait assez de cynisme pour ça.

 _§§§§_

 _Winterfell._

 _Je n'ai jamais été l'élu, pas vrai ?_

 _Juste un autre tyran de plus qui se pensait plus légitime que les autres_.

 _§§§§_

 _Entre Dorne et Port-Réal._

Elle ne veut pas mourir maintenant.

Pas aujourd'hui.

C'est trop tôt.

Mais son père est là au moins.

Elle n'est pas seule.

 _§§§§_

 _Château-Noir_.

Il n'a pas su apprendre les leçons des erreurs de son père, devrait-il penser alors qu'il se vide de son sang, seul.

Tout ce qui résonne dans sa tête, c'est _pourquoi_?

 _§§§§_

 _Winterfell._

Poignardé dans le dos (enfin, en plein cœur) par sa propre chair ?

Ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

Tel père tel fils.

Robb Stark était vengé maintenant, ironiquement.

 _§§§§_

 _Winterfell._

Ramsay ne s'était pas laissé prendre au piège.

Dommage.

Osha aurait maudit Théon Greyjoy si elle en avait eu le temps.

 _§§§§_

 _Bataille des bâtards_.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir se souvenir du visage de ses frères et sœurs, et du visage de ses parents.

Tout s'était effacé avec le temps, ou presque, mais, en reconnaissant Jon, alors que la flèche de Ramsay le transperçait, Rickon Stark se mit à sourire.

 _§§§§_

 _Winterfell._

Le sourire fier de Sansa Stark ainsi que ses mots le hanteront jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Heureusement que celle-ci ne va tarder à arriver.

 _§§§§_

 _Septuaire de Port-Réal_.

Aucun d'eux n'allait souffrir au moins.

 _§§§§_

 _Les égouts de Port-Réal._

Il aurait aimé parvenir à au moins sauver son père, à défaut de sauver sa propre vie.

 _§§§§_

 _Port-Réal._

Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter sa mère.

 _§§§§_

 _Les Jumeaux._

Ne jamais sous-estimer une Stark.

 _§§§§_

 _Hautjardin._

Elle aurait au moins la satisfaction de mourir en sachant que Cersei savait ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

C'était une faible consolation face à l'entière destruction de sa famille, mais c'était mieux que rien.

 _§§§§_

 _Winterfell_.

 _Je vous avais dit de ne pas me faire confiance_.

Lui non plus n'aurait pas dû croire que Sansa le pardonnerait pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille.

Le poignard d'Arya Stark siffle dans l'air, et soudain, il est trop tard.

Chacun son tour...

 _§§§§_

 _Longue Nuit._

Elle était une ourse, peut-être pas par la taille, mais par son courage et sa force.

 _§§§§_

 _Longue Nuit._

Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il peut reposer en paix maintenant.

Il espère que Robb le pardonnera.

 _§§§§_

 _Longue Nuit._

Qui aurait cru que cette mission pour obtenir sa grâce et retrouver sa place à Westeros le mènerait jusqu'ici ?

 _§§§§_

 _Port-Réal_.

« Dracarys ! Hurle-t-elle, dernier chant du cygne d'une ancienne esclave de nouveau dans les chaînes. »

Elle n'a jamais voulu que les choses se terminent comme ça.

 _§§§§_

 _Donjon rouge_

Tout s'effondre autour d'eux, et il est déjà trop tard, il a toujours été trop tard.

 _J'aurais dû rester à Winterfell_.

 _§§§§_

 _Donjon rouge_.

Elle ne la brisera jamais cette roue.

L'aurait-elle réellement fait, si elle avait vécu ?


	35. Dévorée par la peur

Dévorée par la peur.

[Suite de _Merveille_ ] : Il y a certains noms qu'on ne prononce plus à Winterfell. Celui de Ramsay Bolton en fait partie. Arya n'est pas au courant de ce détail. Ou : Arya revient et découvre une autre Sansa. Pré-Yara/Sansa.

 **Cette fic a été écrite pour les 24h du FoF, pour le prompt : «** **La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même » (A. Dumbledore dans Harry Potter, J.K Rowling).**

Le jour où Arya Stark revint à Winterfell fut un jour de fête pour ce qu'il restait des Stark.

Entaché malgré tout par tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

Père, Mère, Robb, Bran qui était perdu on ne sait où au-delà du mur...

Sans compter tout ce que eux, les vivants, avaient pu endurer, Sansa et ses multiples souffrances, Arya et son périple chez les Sans-visages, Jon assassiné par ses propres frères, Rickon qui avait presque fini par les oublier, sans compter Théon, sa trahison et sa déchéance.

Leur famille était _brisée_.

Et Arya eut l'occasion de s'en rendre compte à de nombreuses reprises.

C'était d'ailleurs terriblement flagrant du côté de Sansa.

La jeune fille naïve et innocente d'autrefois qui croyait encore aux princes charmants et aux contes de fée n'était plus.

Tout comme Arya elle-même n'était plus la même qu'autrefois (Sansa n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu ses illusions) et cette simple pensée la navrait.

Sa sœur était devenue forte, certes.

Mais à quel prix ?

Sansa Stark était la reine du Nord désormais, elle se devait d'être forte, de ne jamais faiblir, ne jamais _faillir_ , et pour se faire, elle s'était construite une carapace autour d'elle, et Arya avait peur de ne plus pouvoir la franchir.

Elle avait peur que la guerre n'ait définitivement brisé sa sœur.

La première fois qu'elle se rendit compte de l'ampleur des dégâts, ce fut en entendant parler pour la première fois de son... ex-beau-frère.

« Qui est Ramsay Bolton ? Avait-elle demandé, curieuse, et Sansa s'était figée.

Après tout, elle avait été absente tellement longtemps de Westeros qu'elle ignorait la plupart des choses qui s'y étaient déroulées.

Et, pour la première fois depuis son retour, Arya Stark avait vu le masque de sa sœur se fissurer.

\- Personne, avait-elle répliqué d'un ton sec. Une ombre du passé, qui... Ne parle pas de _lui_ , s'il te plaît Arya. Ne prononce pas son nom. Il m'a fait suffisamment de mal de son vivant, je n'ai pas envie qu'il continue de me faire souffrir maintenant qu'il est mort.

\- Sansa... je sais ce que c'est que d'être _personne_. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que la simple mention de son nom te mette dans cet état ? »

Sansa soupira.

« Littlefinger m'a mariée à lui. Et Ramsay, lui m'a... il m'a violée, il m'a torturée, il a torturé Théon, il a failli me détruire, et je me demande encore parfois s'il n'a pas réussi à le faire, il a essayé de tuer Rickon... Et je l'ai tué. Voilà ce qu'il m'a fait, et je voudrais que son nom ne soit plus jamais prononcé.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de son nom. Ramsay Bolton est mort maintenant. Tu l'as tué, tu lui as survécu. Sansa, tu n'as plus à avoir peur.

\- Je sais. Et pourtant je suis terrifiée.

\- J'avais peur quand Père est mort. J'étais terrifiée, quand j'ai dû errer sur les routes pour échapper aux gardes Lannister. J'ai eu peur aux Jumeaux, quand j'ai vu... ce que j'ai vu. J'ai eu peur à Braavos aussi. Et même maintenant, alors que je suis rentrée à la maison, je suis toujours emplie de peur. Alors oui, je te comprends... Mais je te le jure, Sansa, tu n'as plus à avoir peur de lui. Je serai là pour te protéger, toujours.

\- Merci Arya, lui répondit Sansa en souriant.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je tue Littlefinger pour toi ? Je le pourrais. Je le ferai, tu sais, si tu me le demandais.

\- Quoi ? Non Arya, je... je ne vais pas te demander _ça_! »

Ainsi donc, sa sœur n'était pas encore devenue complètement impitoyable.

C'était une bonne chose.

Ça voulait dire que toute sa bonté n'avait pas complètement disparu.

« Enfin... pas tout de suite du moins. »

A ces mots, les deux sœurs éclatèrent de rire en cœur, et le nom de Ramsay Bolton ne fut plus jamais prononcé.

 _§§§§_

Alors qu'elle prenait conscience du regard que posait souvent Yara Greyjoy sur sa sœur, Arya se dit qu'elle allait essayer de déterminer ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.


	36. Je ne savais pas qu'il me restait

Je ne savais pas qu'il me restait quelque chose à perdre.

[Post 6x10] : « L'explosion du Septuaire avait eu lieu très peu de temps après leur récupération de Winterfell. Margaery avait péri à ce moment-là, et en l'apprenant, Sansa avait senti son cœur se briser. » Sansa/Margaery.

 **Cette fic a été écrite pour les 24h du FoF, pour le prompt : «** **Je t'ai promis de ne jamais t'abandonner, alors même si je venais à mourir, je continuerai à éternellement veiller sur toi. »**

Sansa Stark pensait que le monde lui avait déjà presque tout pris.

Presque l'entièreté de sa famille, ses illusions sur le monde, son innocence, sa virginité, sa joie de vivre, son bonheur...

Port-Réal, les Lannister et les Bolton lui avaient tout volé.

Elle pensait n'avoir plus rien à perdre.

Elle avait tort.

L'explosion du Septuaire avait eu lieu très peu de temps après leur récupération de Winterfell.

Margaery avait péri à ce moment-là, et en l'apprenant, Sansa avait senti son cœur se briser.

Morte...

Margaery était _morte_.

Et ce n'était pas _juste_.

Cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi, pas maintenant, pas _comme ça_ , pas alors que les choses rentraient enfin dans l'ordre pour elle.

Margaery, sa seule amie, sa seule vraie amie dans le nid de serpents qu'était la capitale, la seule à l'avoir aidée sans avoir jamais voulu obtenir quelque chose d'elle en échange, la seule qui ne l'avait jamais manipulée ou maltraitée.

Margaery, qui l'avait protégée de Joffrey, Margaery, si belle, gentille et adorable, qui, par ses petites attentions, avait fini par la faire tomber amoureuse d'elle.

Elle était la seule qu'elle avait réellement regretté lorsqu'elle avait dû fuir Port-Réal, et, dans le secret de son cœur, elle avait prié les Sept pour pouvoir la revoir un jour.

Ce rêve venait à l'instant même de partir en fumée, comme tout ses rêves de petite fille.

Margaery serait toujours là, en un sens.

Dans ses souvenirs, veillant sur elle, de loin.

Sansa n'oublierait jamais son sourire, elle le savait, elle s'y était raccrochée dans les heures les plus sombres de sa vie, après son départ de Port-Réal, quand l'enfer s'était abattu sur elle, à nouveau.

Elle lui avait promis, là-bas, à Port-Réal, qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Et maintenant, elle était morte.

Mais son souvenir ne l'était pas, non, jamais, et Sansa se rappellerait à jamais de la rose de Hautjardin.

Toujours.

Et Sansa se retrouvait de nouveau seule au monde, sans elle, sans la seule personne qui aurait pu comprendre ce qu'elle avait enduré aux mains de Joffrey.

Et son cœur saignait.

Bientôt, la colère allait remplacer le chagrin.

Et d'ici peu, le nom de Cersei Lannister figurerait bientôt sur sa liste à elle.


	37. Chacun son tour

Chacun son tour.

[4x10] : « Il y a du sang, partout. Il est en train de mourir, tué par son propre fils. Et, soudain, alors qu'il se sent partir, Tywin Lannister aperçoit deux femmes couvertes de sang en train de lui sourire avec un air narquois. »

 **Cette fic a été écrite pour les 24h du FoF, pour le prompt : «** **Debout les morts. »**

 **J'** **ai également fusionné ça avec un prompt du kink meme : Gen: Elia, Tywin, Warning: Death. « In the afterlife or as he's dying Tywin sees Elia. « You had my children killed, how does it feel knowing your own kills you? » »**

Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Tywin Lannister comment il pensait mourir, il aurait probablement répondu, à un âge avancé, dans son lit, avec la certitude d'avoir accomplit son devoir, quoi qu'il lui en ait coûté, à lui, ou aux autres.

Jamais il n'aurait cru mourir sur le trône, pas sur celui-là en tout cas.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les choses se termineraient ainsi.

Il y a du sang, partout.

Il est en train de mourir, tué par son propre fils.

Et, soudain, alors qu'il se sent partir, Tywin Lannister aperçoit deux femmes couvertes de sang en train de lui sourire avec un air narquois.

De toute évidence, il n'est plus à Port-Réal, enfin, pas où il était quand Tyrion lui a tiré dessus.

Il baissa la tête, droit sur sa blessure, et il remarqua avec un certain détachement que la tâche de sang grandissait de plus en plus, au point de commencer à former une petite flaque par terre.

Il releva la tête, et réalisa qu'il était dans le Donjon Rouge.

Hallucinait-il ?

Il sursauta, en reconnaissant soudainement une de ses deux interlocutrices.

Elia Martell.

Couverte de sang, tout comme la femme rousse à côté d'elle, que Tywin identifia au bout de quelques secondes comme étant Catelyn Stark.

La gorge tranchée de cette dernière aidait beaucoup.

Deux mortes, deux mères, deux femmes assassinées sur son ordre, et revenues le hanter alors qu'il se meurt, deux ennemies qui lui sourient avec ironie en le voyant agoniser.

Elia s'avança vers lui, souriant toujours, avant de se pencher vers lui, et de doucement enfoncer le carreau d'arbalète plus profondément dans son cœur, le faisant gémir de douleur, ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

« Vous avez fait assassiner mes enfants, lui susurra-t-elle doucement à l'oreille. Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait, dites-moi, ser, de savoir qu'aujourd'hui, c'est votre propre fils qui vous tue ? »

Puis, elle s'éloigna, non sans renfoncer encore plus le carreau dans sa poitrine.

Il commença à suffoquer, cherchant de l'air, en vain, sentant la douleur décupler au fur et à mesure que la blessure devenait de plus en plus impossible à supporter.

Est-ce que c'était ça, ce qu'Elia Martell avait ressenti, en mourant, en se sentant partir, après avoir été violée par la Montagne ?

Ce que les Reyne avaient éprouvé ?

Ou même ce que Catelyn Stark avait vécu ?

Ce que Joffrey avait enduré ?

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Catelyn s'approcha à son tour de lui, avant de brutalement arracher le projectile de sa poitrine.

Tywin se mit à hurler.

« C'est comme ça qu'ils l'ont tué... Grogna-t-elle, louve aux cheveux de feu, les yeux emplis de flammes et de colère. Voilà comment les soldats Frey m'ont tué mon fils, répéta-t-elle, le regard dur, froid, _mort_ , en enfonçant méticuleusement à plusieurs reprises l'arme dans la poitrine de son ennemi. Ils l'ont touché plusieurs fois, et après, Roose Bolton l'a poignardé, _comme ça_ , dit-elle en sortant un poignard de sa poche, et le plantant dans son cœur. »

L'ancienne Main se figea, transpercé par la douleur.

Puis, Catelyn Stark se mit à lui sourire.

« Ils m'ont pris mon fils, _vous_ me l'avez pris. Ils ont pris votre petit-fils. J'ai vu mon fils périr sous mes yeux, et ma belle-fille, sans pouvoir rien faire, j'ai eu la gorge tranchée. _Je suis morte_. Vous, vous allez périr de la main de ce même fils que vous avez méprisé et dénigré toute votre vie. Votre maison est en train de s'effondrer, et vous allez mourir en sachant que tout ce que vous avez fait _n'aura servi à rien_. Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait, _mon_ _seigneur_ ? »

Il ne lui répondit jamais, s'écroulant au sol, juste avant de perdre connaissance.

Puis, tout devint noir.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

C'était fini.


	38. Je veux y croire

Je veux y croire.

[1x08] : « Tout va bientôt s'arranger. Il le faut. » Ou : Sansa, avant que ses illusions ne volent en morceaux.

 **Cette fic a été écrite pour les 24h du FoF, pour le prompt : «** **C'est juste une mauvaise journée. »**

La mort de Lady aurait dû être l'élément déclencheur pour elle.

Elle aurait sans doute dû comprendre la vérité ce jour-là.

Mais Sansa avait refusé de voir la vérité en face.

Elle avait préféré se bercer d'illusions, de mensonges faciles à croire, agréables, aussi doux que du miel, mais qui, plus tard, auraient le goût de fiel dans sa bouche.

Mais pas encore.

Pour l'instant, elle faisait encore semblant.

Feignant d'y croire.

De penser que Joffrey n'était pas un monstre.

Le roi est mort, vive le roi, dit-on.

Son père est en prison désormais, Arya a disparu, et seule elle peut le sauver.

Elle a peur.

Elle est seule.

Et pourtant, elle ose encore croire que cela finira bien.

Le cocon dans lequel elle a été élevée, la bulle dans laquelle elle vit n'a pas encore explosé.

Tout va bien.

Tout va bientôt s'arranger.

Il le faut.

Père sera bientôt libéré, Joffrey le lui a promis.

Elle doit seulement y croire.

D'ici peu, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.


	39. Ne rien vouloir ressentir

Ne rien vouloir ressentir.

[S5] : « Tu crois que j'aurais mal si je mourrais ? Je veux dire... je souffre tellement en ce moment que je ne sais pas si ça changerait grand-chose. »

 **Cette fic a été écrite pour les 24h du FoF, pour le prompt : «** **Tu crois qu'on a mal pour mourir ? »**

Sansa Stark avait actuellement une vie misérable, tout le monde aurait pu s'accorder là dessus.

Elle était mariée à un homme qu'elle haïssait, qu'elle méprisait, qui la violait, qui la battait.

Rien d'étonnant qu'elle ait cherché un peu de réconfort auprès de Théon, surtout maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tué ses petits frères.

Ramsay aurait sûrement été furieux de savoir qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, surtout que la jeune femme mettait tout en œuvre pour que Reek finisse par redevenir Théon, pour de bon, mais après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré, elle n'en avait très sincèrement plus rien à foutre.

Et, en ce jour, elle était également saisie de désirs morbides.

À ce stade, sa seule échappatoire semblait être la mort.

« Dis Théon... à ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on ressent quand on meurt ?

Le fer-né sursauta.

\- Sansa, tu ne penses tout de même pas à...

\- Je n'en sais rien, je me pose seulement la question... Après tout, lâcha-t-elle avec un air désabusé, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que ça ? Les Sept Enfers ne sont _rien_ à côté de ce tout ce que Ramsay nous a fait.

\- Je ne sais pas Sansa, je ne sais pas ce qui arrive... _après_. Ou si même il y a un après.

\- Tu crois que j'aurais mal si je mourrais ? Je veux dire... je souffre tellement en ce moment que je ne sais pas si ça changerait grand-chose. Tu crois que, si je meurs, je n'aurai plus mal ? »

Jamais Sansa Stark ne lui avait semblé être une petite fille effrayée autant qu'à cet instant précis.

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est ne plus souffrir. Ne plus rien ressentir. Être de glace. Alors, si je mourrais, peut-être que...

\- Ne dis pas ça. Robb... Robb ne voudrait pas t'entendre dire une chose pareille.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Théon, _Robb est mort_!

\- Mais pas toi. Sansa, tu es en vie, tu peux encore te battre.

\- Tu te trompes... Ramsay m'a brisée.

\- Non Sansa... crois-moi, tu n'es pas cassée. Tu es forte, bien plus que moi. Et tant que tu y crois, ce ne sera pas fini.

\- Merci Théon... d'être là.

Il frissonna.

\- Je ne suis plus Théon. Je ne suis plus que Reek, tu le sais bien. »

Tout doucement, elle le serra dans ses bras.

« Non, c'est faux. Tu _es_ Théon et tu es le seul allié qu'il me reste. »

Un bruit se fit soudainement entendre.

Ramsay rentrait.

Sans un bruit, Théon s'esquiva alors, laissant Sansa seule dans sa chambre, un peu moins misérable que quelques heures plus tôt.


	40. Céder à la facilité

Céder à la facilité.

[4x02] : Drabble. « Peut-être que ça ferait moins mal. D'oublier, de ne plus savoir qui il est. Ne plus être qu'un loup hurlant à la lune. »

 **ND'A :** **Hey ! Cette fic a été écrite pour le défi de la collection restreinte de la gazette des bonbons au citron, avec la contrainte suivante : faire des phrases de moins de dix mots**.

Il n'avait plus rien.

Winterfell avait brûlé.

Théon les avait trahis.

Sa famille était dispersée, détruite.

Alors oui.

Il était en train de se perdre.

Très certainement.

Et alors ?

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

C'était bien plus simple que de se souvenir.

Peut-être que ça ferait moins mal.

D'oublier, de ne plus savoir qui il est.

Ne plus être qu'un loup hurlant à la lune.

Ne plus être Bran Stark.

Seulement Été.

Seulement un loup, pour de bon, pour toujours.

Se souciant uniquement de sa propre survie.

Oubliant le monde, son père exécuté.

Ses sœurs prisonnières.

Son petit frère désormais loin de lui.

La guerre de Robb et Mère, à l'issue incertaine.

Il pourrait marcher de nouveau, ainsi.

Courir.

 _Vivre_.

Oublier ses jambes brisées.

Et son mal du pays, sa solitude, sa souffrance.

Ça aurait été plus simple ainsi.

Ne plus être un gosse qui avait tout perdu.

Juste un loup, libre et insouciant.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir oublier.


	41. Réunies

Réunies.

[UA S2] : Elle avait encore droit à un nom. Un seul. Et si elle n'utilisait pas ce dernier nom pour tuer mais pour sauver ? UA où Arya et les autres se sont enfuis d'Harrenhal sans avoir l'aide de Jaqen.

 **Cette fic a été écrite à partir d'un prompt du kink meme : « Arya's last request isn't for death but life. Jagen spirits Sansa away from Kings Landing to Arya. »**

« Il reste encore un nom à choisir pour une fille, et un homme fera le reste. Mais une fille doit avoir conscience qu'un homme ne peut pas tuer certaines personnes que cette fille pourrait vouloir lui désigner.

\- Arya, fit Gendry, c'est bon, on est loin de Tywin Lannister, loin d'Harrenhal, on est libres. Qui est-ce que tu voudrais encore voir mourir ? »

Sa liste était encore bien longue.

 _Ilyn Paye._

 _La Montagne._

 _Joffrey Baratheon._

 _Le Limier._

 _Cersei Lannister_.

Elle le savait déjà, aucun d'eux ne pourrait être tué par Jaqen H'ghar.

Trop puissants, trop bien gardés, trop bien entourés.

 _Dommage_.

Arya n'avait plus personne à tuer.

En revanche...

Elle se figea, une idée commençant à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une fille veut ? »

 _Une fille veut rentrer à la maison_.

 _Une fille veut revoir sa famille_.

Et soudain, elle sut.

« Une fille voudrait utiliser ce nom qu'un homme lui accorde non pas pour tuer mais pour sauver quelqu'un en grand danger.

Jaqen fronça les sourcils.

\- Que veux dire une fille ?

\- Une fille a pour sœur Sansa Stark, qui est présentement à Port-Réal, aux mains des Lannister. Une fille voudrait qu'un homme parte la délivrer et la sauve de sa prison. Voici le nom qu'une fille veut donner à cet homme, celui de Sansa Stark de Winterfell.

\- Bien. Un homme fera ce que cette fille demande. Mais un homme voudrait savoir ce qu'il doit dire à Sansa Stark pour qu'elle accepte de le suivre.

Le regard d'Arya se mit alors à briller.

\- Un homme peut dire à Sansa Stark que cette fille est désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à Lady. »

 _§§§§_

Quelques jours plus tard, Jaqen H'ghar parvint jusqu'à Port-Réal, tandis que Arya, Gendry et Tourte-Chaude attendaient anxieusement son retour.

Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans une auberge non loin de Port-Réal.

Dans la capitale, Sansa continuait d'endurer en silence les brimades et les tortures de Joffrey.

Jaqen, quant à lui, s'était infiltré très rapidement parmi la garde royale et attendait patiemment le bon moment pour entrer en contact avec la jeune fille.

Un soir, deux semaines après son arrivée, il finit par trouver l'occasion parfaite, en entrant dans sa chambre, où elle pleurait, seule.

En le voyant entrer sans y être invité, l'adolescente sursauta, et faillit hurler en le voyant changer de visage mais parvint à se retenir.

« Qui... qui êtes vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ?

\- Un homme a été envoyé pour sauver Sansa Stark.

\- Qui vous envoie ?

\- Un homme vient de la part d'Arya Stark. »

Un fugitif espoir apparut alors sur le visage de Sansa, avant de soudainement se flétrir.

« Comment puis-je savoir que ce n'est pas un mensonge ? Que ce n'est pas un piège ?

\- Une fille a chargé à un homme de dire à Sansa Stark qu'elle était désolée de ce qui était arrivé à Lady. »

La noble se figea, interdite.

Lady... elle n'avait pas pensé à elle depuis que Père était mort.

Et seule Arya...

Seule elle savait.

Et de toute façon, qu'avait-elle à perdre désormais ?

« Est-ce qu'une fille est prête à suivre un homme là où il la conduira ?

\- Ma sœur, comment va-elle ? Est-ce qu'Arya va bien ?

\- Une fille est en sécurité, à l'abri. Une fille veut revoir sa sœur, et un homme est prêt à aider Sansa Stark à s'enfuir loin de ses ennemis. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'une fille veut ?

\- Oui... Une fille... _Je_ veux m'enfuir.

\- Alors une fille n'a qu'à me suivre. »

 _§§§§_

Trois semaines et demi avaient passé depuis que Jaqen H'ghar était parti chercher Sansa, presque un mois, et Arya se rongeait les sangs, inquiète de ne pas savoir comment les choses se passaient.

Jaqen était doué, certes.

Mais même pour quelqu'un comme lui, faire sortir l'une des héritières Stark se révélait être très délicat.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette de Sansa se dessiner au loin, dans les ténèbres de la nuit, elle n'osa y croire.

Comme si elle avait trop attendu pour pouvoir y croire.

Et, lorsque la lady descendit de cheval, Arya n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de s'élancer dans ses bras.

« Arya ! S'exclama l'ancienne prisonnière. J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai cru... que je t'avais perdu pour toujours, que je ne te reverrai plus jamais.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Joffrey t'a fait, fit Arya avec un ton farouche, mais je te jure que la prochaine fois que je le vois, je le tue. »

En entendant ces mots, Sansa éclata tout simplement de rire, comme si elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, ou comme si elle ne croyait tout bonnement pas au fait qu'elle était enfin libre.

Elle embrassa tendrement son front, tout simplement heureuse d'être enfin loin des monstres de Port-Réal.

« Tu es là. Et tu es vivante. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Arya se tourna vers Jaqen, qui souriait.

« Est-ce qu'une fille est satisfaite du service que cet homme lui a rendu ?

\- Une fille veut remercier cet homme de l'avoir aidée. Merci Jaqen. »

Le Sans-visage la salua, avant de les laisser seules, uniquement entourées de Gendry et Tourte-Chaude.

Il avait rempli sa mission.

« Où allons-nous maintenant ?

\- Retrouver Mère et Robb, répondit immédiatement Arya. »

 _A la maison_.

 _§§§§_

 _Plusieurs autres semaines plus tard._

 _Camp des Stark_.

« Lady Catelyn ?

\- Oui ?

\- Des cavaliers ont été aperçus aux alentours du camp. Il semblerait qu'ils aient l'intention d'entrer.

\- Alliés ou ennemis ?

\- Difficile à déterminer ma dame, ils ne portent aucune bannière. »

Catelyn soupira, et posa ce qu'elle avait en main sur la table.

Robb était à l'autre bout du camp, occupé à organiser la prochaine attaque contre les Lannister.

« Très bien, je vais aller voir ça moi-même. Merci de m'avoir prévenue, dit-elle au soldat. »

Elle sortit de sa tente, et chercha du regard les cavaliers en question, finissant par les apercevoir au bout de quelques secondes.

Et elle se figea sur place.

Elle connaissait ces visages.

 _Arya ?_

 _Sansa_?

Pas de doute, c'était bien elles.

Lentement, comme n'osant y croire, elle commença à sourire.

Et, sans même y réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se mit à courir, se moquant bien des regards étonnés qu'elle reçut sur son passage, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Ses filles lui étaient revenues, enfin, et son cœur de mère lui hurlait d'aller les serrer dans ses bras, contre son cœur, pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien là, bien vivantes.

Les deux jeunes filles, en la reconnaissant, descendirent de leur cheval, se mettant à leur tour à courir.

« MÈRE ! Hurlèrent-elles en chœur, se jetant toutes deux dans les bras de la veuve de Ned Stark qui les serra dans ceux-ci pendant une durée longue et indéfinie. »

 _Enfin_.

Ils étaient tous réunis.

Ne restait plus qu'à retrouver Bran et Rickon.

Mais désormais, Catelyn Stark avait commencé à reprendre espoir.

Ils vaincraient, un jour ou l'autre, et rentreraient chez eux.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.


	42. Dans son nom et son cœur

Dans son nom et son cœur.

[UA post 3x09] : « Les Lannister ont un problème, et son nom est Talisa Stark. » Vampire!UA. Dark!Talisa. Past Robb/Talisa.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 112ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Problème". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **Et également pour un défi de la gazette des bonbons au citron, pour la collection restreinte et le défi : « pas d'écriture au passé ».**

 **Warnings : Sang, morts, ambiance glauque en général.**

Il y a du sang.

Il y a des morts, beaucoup trop de morts, un monceau de cadavres, tout le monde est mort aux Jumeaux, tout les ennemis de Walder Frey du moins, ses anciens alliés d'autrefois, le Silure et Edmure Tully exceptés, et tout ces morts ne reposeront sûrement jamais en paix, pas après ce qui vient d'arriver.

Le Jeune Loup est mort, Catelyn Stark est morte, et la guerre est terminée désormais.

Ou pas...

Et, soudain, dans la nuit noire, alors que tout les hurlements des victimes se sont déjà éteints, qu'il n'y a plus rien, et que les cadavres des uns et des autres commencent déjà à pourrir, Talisa Stark ouvre les yeux.

 _§§§§_

Elle est morte, et elle ne l'est plus.

Elle ne sait pas comment, elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle s'en moque à vrai dire.

Son cœur ne bat plus, et si elle respire, c'est plus par habitude que par véritable obligation.

Elle est autre chose maintenant, elle n'est plus humaine, elle est devenue une créature de la nuit.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle est, mais elle sait pertinemment ce qu'elle veut.

La justice.

La vengeance.

 _Le sang et le feu_.

Elle a faim aussi, et soif, de sang, de mort, de hurlements.

Les soldats Frey qui la voient se relever d'entre les morts seraient très probablement morts de peur si elle ne s'était pas jetée sur eux en premier pour leur arracher la gorge.

Elle savoure le goût du sang qui coule dans sa gorge, le goût de la vengeance, se sent revivre pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

Elle se lèche les lèvres, rassasiée.

Cela ne fait que commencer.

Elle se le promet, le jure sur les ancien dieux et les nouveaux, elle les fera payer, eux tous, les Lannister, les Frey, les Bolton.

Les Stark n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot, et elle est une Stark désormais après tout, pas vrai ?

 _Le nord se souvient_.

Elle n'est pas prête d'oublier.

Quand, la nuit suivante, Walder Frey meurt la gorge tranchée et vidé entièrement de son sang, des rumeurs commencent à se répandre.

Les Stark ne sont pas tous morts.

Et les loups continueront à hurler, tant qu'il le faudra.

 _§§§§_

Les Lannister ont un problème, et son nom est Talisa Stark.

Les rumeurs ne sont parfois que du vent, mais celles-ci restent pendant des mois, demeurent tenaces, se répandent partout, au grand dam des Lannister.

 _On dit que la veuve de Robb Stark s'est relevée d'entre les morts, et qu'elle n'est plus humaine._

 _On dit qu'elle a soif de sang, de morts, de vengeance, de justice._

 _On l'appelle la Louve sanglante, on dit qu'elle ne s'habille plus que de rouge désormais, et que ses vêtements sont teintés du sang de ses ennemis._

 _On dit que c'est une louve et une Stark, dans son nom et dans son cœur, et qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas arrêté tout ses ennemis, qu'elle ne les aura pas tous déchiquetés en mille morceaux._

 _On dit qu'elle est immortelle, que personne ne peut la tuer parce qu'elle est_ déjà _morte._

 _On dit qu'elle est prête à tout pour venger son époux mort et sa belle-mère assassinée._

 _On dit que son regard ne s'anime que quand elle tue ses ennemis._

 _Mais on dit aussi que malgré tout, elle est toujours plus humaine que Tywin Lannister._

 _On dit qu'elle ne tue que les monstres et épargne les innocents._

 _On dit également que les loups lui obéissent et la suivent partout._

 _On dit que la simple mention de son nom terrorise ses ennemis._

« Si jamais tu croises un des Lannister, ou un des Frey, ou un des Bolton, dis leur que le nord se souvient... »

Simple, clair, limpide.

Efficace.

 _L'hiver vient_ , aussi.

Pour elle il est déjà là, et il ne repartira plus jamais.

Plus jamais elle ne connaîtra ce qu'est l'été.

Pour elle, il ne reste plus que le froid, et la mort.

Et les regrets, bien évidemment.

 _Et si nous avions fait autrement_?

 _§§§§  
_

Lorsque les canines de Talisa Stark s'accrochent à sa jugulaire, Roose Bolton, qui va bientôt mourir comme les Frey, hurle pendant quelques secondes avant de mourir, la tête détachée de son corps, comme Robb Stark autrefois.

Et, si d'aventure, Ramsay Bolton meurt également dans l'équation, hé bien, c'est un plus.

Le sourire qu'adresse Talisa à leurs deux cadavre est teinté de sang.

 _Plus qu'un_ , se dit-elle.

 _Plus qu'un, et après, je pourrai me reposer_.

 _§§§§_

Les gens disent qu'elle est un monstre, qu'elle ne devrait pas exister, qu'elle est une abomination de la nature, qu'elle n'est qu'une copie des marcheurs blancs, qu'elle devrait être sous terre.

Elle ne leur donne pas tort.

Elle n'a jamais voulu cela.

Elle n'a jamais voulu que Robb meurt, que Catelyn ait la gorge tranchée, que Joyeuse Frey subisse le même sort, elle n'a jamais voulu qu'Edmure Tully devienne un captif (qu'elle a libéré après avoir tué Walder Frey. Il a hurlé en la voyant. Elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir.), elle n'a jamais voulu revenir à la vie, _comme_ _ça_.

Elle n'a jamais voulu être une mort-vivante, un cadavre qui bouge, elle n'a jamais voulu devenir _ça_.

Mais puisqu'elle respire encore, qu'elle _bouge_ encore, autant qu'elle en profite pour faire quelque chose.

Venger Robb semble être un bon début.

C'est la seule chose qui lui reste, non ?

 _§§§§_

Le sang et la mort, à nouveau.

Mais dans d'autres circonstances.

Le Donjon Rouge n'a jamais aussi bien porté son nom.

Joffrey est mort, Cersei est morte, et devant elle se tient Tywin Lannister.

Peu importe tout les autres, c'est lui qu'elle veut détruire.

Il est le troisième grand instigateur des Noces Pourpres.

Il va payer lui aussi.

Payer pour avoir tué son époux, payer pour l'avoir transformé en cette créature sans âme, sans émotion, excepté la colère, la rage qui la brûle et qui est la seule chose qui la fasse se sentir encore un peu vivante.

Rapide, elle s'élance jusqu'à lui, esquive les gardes, et, ses yeux rouges sang emplis de colère se fixent sur la Main du roi.

Elle lui arrache la gorge, tout simplement, ne prend même pas le temps de se nourrir, et est indifférente aux soldats qui se dirigent vers elle.

D'un geste, elle s'empare de l'épée que Joffrey a reçu il y a peu.

Les marcheurs blancs ne sont pas les seuls qui peuvent mourir à cause de l'acier valyrien, après tout.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver Robb, murmure-t-elle à une Sansa Stark complètement pétrifiée, et ce, juste avant de s'enfoncer l'épée dans le cœur. »

Et, alors qu'elle sent la vie la quitter une deuxième fois, et que son sang s'écoule librement hors d'elle, elle se permet de sourire.

Elle a rempli sa mission.

Elle a vengé son époux.

Peut-être retrouvera-t-elle Robb de l'autre côté, avec un peu de chance.


	43. Des barrières qui s'effondrent

Des barrières qui s'effondrent.

[Post S8] : « Yara Greyjoy n'était pas vraiment du genre à dire des mots doux. Aussi, en l'entendant prononcer les mots « bonjour mon amour », un matin, Sansa fut extrêmement surprise. » Sansa/Yara. Established relationship.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 112ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Chéri". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **Et j'inclus ça aussi dans le défi de la collection restreinte de la gazette des bonbons au citrons : « pas de couple hétéro. »**

 _Chéri, mon ange, mon cœur, mon aimée..._

Ce n'était pas le genre de mots que Sansa Stark avait l'habitude d'entendre.

Oh, bien sûr, Joffrey l'avait appelée sa dame autrefois, avant de lui dévoiler son vrai visage, mais à vrai dire désormais, ses mots avaient le goût des cendres pour elle, tout comme les paroles de Littlefinger, qui avait dit l'aimer, mais qui avait provoqué la chute de son père, indifférent à sa détresse et à sa peine.

Ramsay n'avait jamais joué à ça, n'avait jamais fait semblant de l'aimer ou de la chérir, mais il avait fait bien pire.

De ce fait, que sa compagne actuelle ne lui ait jamais dit de mots de ce genre n'était pas un problème, ni une surprise.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'elle était en couple avec Yara, et elles partageaient le même lit depuis environ deux mois.

Depuis, elles vivaient ensemble, plus ou moins secrètement, une situation qui leur convenait à toutes les deux.

Et oui, effectivement.

Yara Greyjoy n'était pas vraiment du genre à dire des mots doux.

Elle ne lui avait jamais dit je t'aime, pas encore du moins, même si elle le pensait et le lui montrait assez régulièrement, tout comme Sansa elle-même.

Aussi, en l'entendant prononcer les mots « bonjour mon amour », un matin, Sansa fut extrêmement surprise.

Elle se figea, interdite, pas vraiment habituée à entendre ces mots-là.

Pas habituée non plus à ce que ce soit _sincère_.

Yara était là, allongée dans leur lit, un air fatigué sur le visage, les yeux fatigués et les cheveux ébouriffés, mais souriante, mais radieuse et Sansa la trouva tout bonnement magnifique.

Yara était en train de la regarder comme si elle était la chose la plus belle du monde, la _personne_ la plus importante de l'univers et Sansa sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour et de tendresse.

Et le fait qu'elle prononce ces mots, là, maintenant, ici, ça faisait sens, c'était tellement _naturel,_ que Sansa réalisa qu'en réalité, elle n'était pas si surprise que cela.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se pencha vers elle et répondit avec un : « bonjour ma chérie », avant de prendre son visage en coupe dans ses mains, et de l'embrasser tout doucement, un baiser auquel Yara répondit avec toute la passion du monde.

Ça leur avait pris du temps, c'est vrai, mais désormais, toutes leurs barrières, à l'une comme à l'autre, s'étaient complètement effondrées.

Et Sansa réalisa alors qu'elle pourrait très rapidement s'habituer à ce genre de réveil.


	44. Pas comme les autres

Pas comme les autres.

[6x10] : « Exubérante. Sans honte. Voilà comment on aurait pu définir Yara Greyjoy. Et Daenerys aimait cela chez elle. » Daenerys/Yara.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 112ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Éhonté". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Il s'était passé quelques semaines avant que Daenerys et ses troupes ne se mettent en route vers Westeros, et pendant cet intervalle de temps, la mère des dragons avait eu le temps de connaître un peu mieux ses nouveaux alliés.

En particulier la prétendante au trône de sel, lady Yara.

Exubérante.

Sans honte.

Voilà comment on aurait pu définir Yara Greyjoy.

Et Daenerys aimait cela chez elle.

Son frère, quant à lui, semblait bien plus réservé, une conséquence de son emprisonnement chez un certain « Ramsay Bolton », dont Yara ne parlait jamais qu'avec des flammes dans le regard.

Et beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de haine.

Elle était franche et sincère, avec un certain franc-parler parfois un peu déconcertant au premier abord, qui avait déstabilisé Daenerys au début.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'elle lui avait dit lors de leur première rencontre.

 _Pas de mariage arrangé, mais pour le reste, je reste ouverte à toute proposition_.

La souveraine s'était sentie rougir bien malgré elle, avant de réaliser que la jeune femme était tout à fait sérieuse, mais également qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin si Daenerys lui montrait qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

Et elle ne l'était pas.

Pas à l'époque du moins.

Tout était différent désormais.

Et elle se surprit à se dire que, si après la fin de la guerre, la fer-née lui renouvelait sa proposition, elle accepterait très certainement.

Quitte à prendre les devants et à lui faire cette proposition elle-même.


	45. Juste pour être sure

Juste pour être sure.

[Suite de _Dévorée par la peur_ ] : Être une Sans-visage a de nombreux avantages. La furtivité est l'un d'entre eux. Ou : Arya espionne Yara Greyjoy pour savoir si elle convient à sa sœur ou non. Yara/Sansa.

 **ND'A :** **Pour rappel, c'est un UA où Yara a aidé Jon et Sansa à reprendre Winterfell, Ramsay est mort (hourra !), Rickon est vivant, tout le monde est revenu à Winterfell à part Bran.** **Sansa est reine du Nord, et Yara est reine des Îles de Fer. Et Tommen et Margaery ont gagné contre les Moineaux et Cersei, et Petyr Baelish n'est pas là. Oublions les marcheurs blancs et Daenerys, ça vaudra mieux. (Les UA c'est la vie).**

Arya n'était pas réellement la personne la mieux placée pour parler d'amour.

Contrairement à Sansa, jamais elle n'avait rêvé qu'un preux chevalier vienne l'emmener au loin, jamais ça ne l'avait intéressée.

Et maintenant que les rêves de sa grande sœur étaient partis en fumée, Arya se disait qu'elle avait eu d'autant plus raison.

Les princes charmants n'existaient pas.

Mais cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'Arya n'y connaissait rien du tout.

Et, lorsqu'elle voyait Yara et Sansa interagir ensemble, c'était l'un des rares moments où elle voyait Sansa autrement que comme la reine du Nord froide et fière qu'elle semblait être.

Quand elle était avec la reine des Îles de Fer, Sansa s'autorisait à laisser brièvement tomber le masque, comme elle le faisait avec Théon ou ses frères et sa sœur, Arya la revoyait sourire, rire, même rougir parfois.

Elle redevenait la jeune fille heureuse d'autrefois, la naïveté et l'innocence en moins.

Pas de doute.

Sansa était amoureuse de Yara Greyjoy.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec son béguin passé et écervelé pour Joffrey, basé uniquement sur son apparence, les faux-semblants du prince, ses propres mensonges à elle-même, et les chansons en lesquelles elle croyait en toute bonne foi à l'époque.

Sansa avait grandit, avait mûrit, avait appris à voir à travers le masque des gens, ayant dû s'en forger un elle-même.

Et Yara les avait aidés à reprendre Winterfell, elle avait sauvé Rickon, et ça aurait sans doute dû être suffisant pour prouver sa bonne foi à Arya.

La Fer-née paraissait être une bonne personne, sans mauvaise intention particulière, et ne semblant qu'être déterminée à les _aider_.

Mais la Sans-visage avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu'elle vivait dans un monde où les gens ne faisaient en général rien par hasard, rien sans vouloir quelque chose _en échange_.

Alors elle avait commencé à l'espionner.

À épier les moindres de ses faits et gestes, pour à terme déterminer ce que la jeune femme voulait à sa sœur.

Il était simple pour Arya de lire les sentiments de Sansa sur le visage de celle-ci, c'était sa sœur après tout, et même si elle savait bien dissimuler désormais, elle n'était pas assez douée pour réussir à tout cacher à sa petite sœur.

Mais en ce qui concernait Yara... c'était plus compliqué.

Elle savait parfaitement bien cacher ses émotions quand la situation l'exigeait, même si elle laissait involontairement échapper certaines de ses émotions par les expressions de son visage, parfois.

Il y avait une lumière dans ses yeux quand elle regardait Sansa, quelque chose qui n'était là que quand elle regardait Théon.

En plus fort.

Quelques semaines passèrent, pendant lesquelles Yara sentit une sorte de présence non loin d'elle, sans qu'elle puisse réussir à déterminer d'où cela pouvait bien venir.

Et, plus Arya l'observait, plus elle devait faire face à l'évidence.

Yara aimait bel et bien Sansa, et contrairement à Joffrey, Littlefinger, Ramsay et tout les monstres auprès desquels sa pauvre sœur avait été forcée de vivre, elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'utiliser pour servir ses propres intérêts, ni même se servir d'elle tout court.

C'était... inattendu et rafraîchissant.

Et presque rassurant.

 _§§§§_

Arya frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de sa sœur (c'était le bureau de Père autrefois. Sansa avait mis des _semaines_ avant de commencer à l'utiliser. Comme si elle ne se sentait pas légitime en tant que dame de Winterfell.), et entendit un « entrez ».

Elle ouvrit la porte, et Sansa se mit à sourire en constatant que c'était sa sœur qui était là.

« Oh, bonjour Arya... Assieds-toi, je t'en pris.

Sa grande sœur était en train d'écrire quelque chose, et Arya regarda avec curiosité ce qu'elle écrivait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je réponds à une lettre de Margaery. Elle me demande comment je vais maintenant, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ramsay. »

Arya se permit de sourire.

Il était beau que désormais, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, sa grande sœur ait réussi à trouver la force de ne plus avoir peur du monstre qui avait essayé de la briser, et qu'elle en parle sans plus trembler.

« Très bien...

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je suis venue pour te parler de Yara Greyjoy.

\- Oh ? Et de quoi en particulier ?

\- Je l'ai suivie, ces derniers temps, afin de déterminer ce qu'elle pouvait bien te vouloir.

La plume de Sansa s'arrêta brusquement dans l'air, et elle regarda sa petite sœur avec stupeur.

\- Tu l'as _espionnée_? Alors c'est pour ça que Yara m'a dit qu'elle se sentait surveillée ces derniers temps ! Moi qui pensait qu'elle était juste paranoïaque. Comment est-ce que tu as pu...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai arrêté... »

Sansa soupira légèrement, renonçant à comprendre, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de recommencer à écrire.

« Et quelles sont tes conclusions ? Demanda-t-elle avec une nonchalance feinte.

Le regard d'Arya s'adoucit alors considérablement.

\- Elle t'aime... »

La main de Sansa se figea de nouveau, et elle se mit à rougir.

« Ah ? Dans quel sens exactement ?

\- Sansa... ne joue pas les naïves avec moi. Elle est amoureuse de toi... et toi aussi, pas vrai ? Vraiment amoureuse. Pas comme avec...

\- Pas comme avec Joffrey, termina Sansa sans trembler.

\- Ça se voit Sansa tu sais. Moi je le vois en tout cas. Ce que tu ressens pour elle, c'est sincère, c'est _vrai._ Etçavient d'une non-romantique... »

Sansa éclata soudainement de rire, suivie par sa sœur.

« Plus sérieusement... qu'est-ce tu comptes faire à ce sujet ?

\- Rien ? Enfin, je n'en sais rien... Je... C'est la première fois que je tombe amoureuse, et qu'il n'y a personne pour me dire quoi faire. C'est à la fois et merveilleux et terrifiant. Je suis libre, et je suis amoureuse... d'une femme.

La reine du Nord eut alors un rire gêné.

\- Je ne suis pas sure que c'est ce que Mère aurait attendu de moi.

Arya se leva et prit les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes.

\- Mère aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse... Peu importe que tu le sois seule, ou avec un prince... ou avec une reine... ajouta-t-elle avec une voix amusée. Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, alors, si elle te rend heureuse... C'est tout ce qui compte. »

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Sansa se leva et se dirigea vers sa petite sœur, avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Merci Arya... Je t'aime petite sœur.

\- Moi aussi Sansa... moi aussi. »

Voilà au moins une chose que Port-Réal n'avait pas brisée.


	46. Pas un petit oiseau

Pas un petit oiseau.

 **1x10.**

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 112ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Suspendre". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **Ce texte a également été écrit pour :**

 **\- le défi de la collection restreinte de la gazette des bonbons au citron : ne pas utiliser la lettre « w ».**

 **\- le défi collectionner les POP, pour la POP Ariel : écrire sur un personnage qui est roux.**

Le temps s'arrête, brusquement, pour une période indéfinie, et peut-être n'est-ce qu'une impression, mais Sansa a le sentiment que ce moment ne finira jamais.

La tête de son père est là, suspendue en l'air, accrochée à une pique, tout comme celle de sa Septa, et Sansa se fige elle aussi, brisée en mille petits morceaux qu'elle ne pense pas pouvoir réussir à recoller ensemble un jour.

Son père est mort, Septa Mordane aussi, Arya a disparu, elle est seule, les mains de Meryn Trant lui font atrocement mal, et le temps s'est arrêté, comme pour faire durer d'autant plus longtemps cet instant cruel.

« Une fois que j'aurai levé mon armée, lance Joffrey, fier et arrogant, comme de coutume, et tué votre traître de frère, je vous présenterai également sa tête !

\- Ou bien peut-être est-ce lui qui me présentera la votre, répond-elle calmement sans trembler, fière et digne dans sa douleur, malgré tout ce qu'elle a perdu, malgré la peur qui lui tord le ventre depuis que son père est mort et que son monde s'est effondré. »

Il se tourne vers elle, le visage pétrifié par la surprise pendant quelques secondes, et elle le regarde elle aussi, le défiant du regard, comme attendant qu'il réfute cette possibilité.

Il ne répond rien à cette affirmation, avant d'ordonner à Meryn Trant de la frapper.

Il ne voit pas non plus le regard qu'elle pose sur lui, les lèvres sanglantes, la rage dans le cœur, et les yeux emplis de colère, de haine et de flammes.

Joffrey devrait le comprendre à ce moment-là, il devrait pertinemment _le savoir_.

 _La louve s'est réveillée._


	47. Nous l'avons construit lentement, au fil

« Nous l'avons construit lentement, au fil des ans, pierre par pierre. »

 **ND'A :** **Merci à Almayen pour m'avoir aidée pour le thème « humour ».**

 **\- Défi de la collection restreinte : 45. Pas plus, ou moins, qu'une parenthèse dans votre fanfiction.**

 **1\. Angst :**

Glace s'élève au dessus de lui, tandis que Sansa hurle, que Joffrey jubile, et qu'Arya est là-bas, devant lui, en danger, si proche et si loin, et tout ce que Ned peut penser, c'est :

 _Pardonne-moi Cat._

 _Je n'ai pas su protéger nos filles_.

 **2\. AU [Ned est envoyé au Mur] :**

Il était vivant mais il était loin d'elle, et sa survie n'avait pas empêché la guerre de se déclarer.

Elle se le jura, dès que cette maudite guerre serait terminée, elle le ferait quitter cette foutue garde de nuit.

 **3\. Crack!Fic :**

 _R + L = J est à moitié découvert. Cat en tire les mauvaises conclusions._

« Tu as couché avec ta _sœur_?

\- Quoi ? Mais non voyons, j'essayais de protéger son fils de la fureur de Robert !

\- Attend, quoi ?

\- QUOI ? S'exclama aussi Robert, aussi confus que les autres. »

Ned se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

Ça allait être une _longue_ journée.

 **4\. Crossover [Le seigneur des anneaux] :**

Il ressemble à Ned.

Il lui ressemble _tellement_.

Mais ce n'est pas lui.

Catelyn pourrait presque le croire, si elle arrivait à oublier que son époux était mort.

 **5\. First Time :**

Alors que Robb fait ses premiers pas, ils réalisent tout deux qu'ils ne sont plus des étrangers vis-à-vis de l'autre désormais.

 **6\. Fluff :**

Robert a peut-être les sept royaumes, il a le pouvoir, c'est vrai, mais il n'aura jamais quelque chose de semblable à ce qu'ils ont ensemble.

 **7\. Humor :**

 _Dans l'au-delà_.

« Qui est-ce qui t'avait dit de ne _pas_ aller au sud ?

\- Toi, lui répondit son époux la tête baissée.

\- Et qui est-ce qui t'avait dit de ne _pas_ épouser Talisa ? S'exclama-t-elle en direction de son fils.

\- Toi, répondit Robb, avec un air au moins aussi penaud que son père.

\- Alors la prochaine fois, si jamais on renaît tous dans une autre vie, _on m'écoute_ , c'est clair ?

\- Oui maman...

\- Promis mon amour. »

 **8\. Hurt/Comfort [UA. Victoire des Stark] :**

 _Les Lannister payent toujours leurs dettes, pas vrai ?_

Le visage terrifié de Joffrey Baratheon était très satisfaisant, mais ça ne lui ramènerait pas son époux.

(Elle savait déjà que ça n'apaiserait pas sa peine non plus.)

 **9\. Smut :**

La conception de Robb avait été du simple devoir, froide et morne.

Celle de Sansa, en revanche, avait été tout à fait différente.

 **10\. UST :**

Un bordel était l'endroit parfait pour cela, sauf que ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment.


	48. J'ai gagné

J'ai gagné.

[6x09] : « Cela ne suffirait clairement pas à réparer ce qui avait été brisé et ruiné en elle, mais par les Sept Enfers, voir le désappointement sur le visage de Ramsay quand il l'avait vue arriver avec les chevaliers du Val avait été très satisfaisant pour Sansa. »

 **\- Défi de la collection restreinte : rien de fanon.**

 **\- Défi des Mille-Prompts : Sansa Stark.**

 **\- « Si tu l'oses » : glacier(s).**

 **\- POP Ariel : écrire sur un animal avec une coquille.**

C'était étrange, de revenir là, après cette course folle avec Theon dans les bois pour échapper aux soldats et aux chiens de Ramsay, après toute cette souffrance endurée aux mains de son époux, elle était là, de nouveau.

Elle était rentrée à la maison.

Sauf que tout était différent désormais.

La dernière fois qu'elle était revenue à Winterfell, elle était une prise de guerre, une prisonnière, rien de plus, aujourd'hui, elle était une dame bien décidée à reprendre son fief à celui qui le lui avait volé.

La bataille faisait rage, et Jon et tout les autres étaient là, en train de se battre pour leur vie, pour le _Nord_ , et Ramsay était là lui aussi.

Elle ne voyait pas Ramsay.

Ne le regardait pas.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Winterfell, cette citadelle aux murs indestructible, le joyau du Nord, ce glacier imprenable, qui avait été son chez-elle, puis qui avait cessé de l'être quand les Bolton s'en étaient emparés.

Elle fixa de nouveau son attention sur la bataille, continuant de sourire.

Cela ne suffirait clairement pas à réparer ce qui avait été brisé et ruiné en elle, mais par les Sept Enfers, voir le désappointement sur le visage de Ramsay quand il l'avait vue arriver avec les chevaliers du Val avait été très satisfaisant pour Sansa.

La surprise, le choc, la stupéfaction, et la colère.

Tout cela avait été terriblement _délectable_ à observer.

Il leur avait pris le Nord, il avait pris Winterfell, il avait souillé tout les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait pu avoir, il avait tué Rickon, il avait essayé de les briser, elle et Theon.

Il allait _payer_.

Bientôt.

À l'instant même, la donne venait de s'inverser, et elle était favorable à Sansa Stark.

Et Ramsay lui-même semblait l'avoir compris, alors que ses troupes étaient défaites par celles amenées par Sansa et Petyr Baelish, son visage se ferma de plus en plus, pour le plus grand bonheur de la louve.

Quand l'issue de la bataille était devenue certaine, il avait fait la seule chose raisonnable et logique à faire : il avait tourné les talons.

Il avait fuit le champ de bataille, tel un animal traqué, comme un bernard-l'hermite qui va se réfugier dans sa coquille.

La comparaison était plutôt de mise, puisqu'il comptait se terrer dans le château, espérant sans doute pouvoir le tenir et empêcher quiconque de l'en déloger.

Il avait _tort_.

Et Sansa le lui ferait bien comprendre.

Mais une chose en son temps.

Plus tard, il payerait plus tard, quand Winterfell leur serait enfin rendu, à elle et à Jon.

Alors qu'elle voyait Jon frapper Ramsay au visage tandis que ce dernier était au sol, elle comprit alors qu'elle avait définitivement _gagné_.


	49. Soif de sang, soif de mort

Soif de sang, soif de mort.

[S5] : « Il y a un fantôme qui hante Winterfell, et ce n'est pas une Stark. »

 **\- Défi des Mille-Prompts : 695. Scénario – Un personnage voit des fantômes .**

 **\- Si tu l'oses... : 4. La réalité blesse.**

 **\- POP Ariel : écrire sur un personnage qui a la capacité de respirer sous l'eau.**

 **\- La collection restreinte : 43. Pas de « saut dans le temps ».**

 **\- Défi des belles paroles : 29. L'Enfer est vide. Tous les démons sont ici.**

Jamais Winterfell n'avait semblé aussi froid pour Sansa Stark.

Oh, bien sûr, qui disait Nord disait un froid certain, et glacial, c'est vrai, même en Été, mais d'une part la solitude qu'elle subissait, séparée des membres de sa famille, était bien suffisante pour lui geler le cœur, et d'autre part, ce n'était pas tant un froid physique qu'une froideur émotionnelle.

La jeune Stark ne se sentait plus chez elle ici désormais.

Pas alors que les Bolton en étaient les possesseurs.

La réalité blesse, la jeune femme l'avait appris à la dure, et celle-ci n'avait jamais autant torturé Sansa que depuis qu'elle était revenue ici.

Celle de la mort de ses parents, de ses frères, enfin, de son frère, puisqu'il s'était avéré que Bran et Rickon étaient peut-être encore vivants, et elle s'y accrochait comme une forcenée, à ce dernier espoir que Ramsay avait essayé de lui arracher, sans succès.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'enfuir, être une fée, s'envoler au loin de là, ou même mieux, d'aller jusqu'à la mer, de pouvoir se transformer en sirène, plonger sous la mer, et y vivre pour toujours, sans jamais en repartir.

Elle se souvenait de ce que Septa Mordane lui avait dit autrefois, sur les Sept Enfers et que c'était là où les gens méchants allaient après leur mort, et étaient punis de tout leurs crimes, en endurant des souffrances atroces que le commun des mortels ne pouvait même pas se figurer tant elles étaient épouvantables.

Elle en avait eu terriblement peur, à une époque.

Mais maintenant, elle aurait pu en rire, d'un rire triste et faux bien sûr.

Sa Septa avait eu tort, et elle le savait désormais.

 _L'Enfer est vide,_ pensa-t-elle sombrement, se souvenant de Joffrey, Cersei, Tywin, Littlefinger, Roose et Ramsay Bolton. _Tous les démons sont ici_.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls êtres « non-humains » à exister en ce bas-monde par ailleurs, et Sansa avait fini par s'en rendre compte au bout d'un moment.

Il y a un fantôme qui hante Winterfell, et ce n'est pas une Stark.

Elle était seule le jour où elle s'en rendit compte.

Oh, bien sûr, elle avait entendu les rumeurs sur ce prétendu fantôme dès son retour, mais le voir en vrai...

C'était tout à fait autre chose.

Roose Bolton était elle ne savait où (et elle s'en moquait bien), Ramsay était en train de torturer Theon, et Sansa s'était réfugiée dans la chambre de ce dernier, qui était inoccupée (logique, puisqu'il n'y dormait plus depuis bien longtemps), parce que contrairement à sa propre chambre (enfin, sa chambre _et_ celle de Ramsay maintenant), c'était un des rares endroits que le bâtard de Fort-Terreur n'avait pas souillé par sa simple présence.

Et, soudain, elle était apparue, comme attirée par sa présence.

Sansa avait sursauté, interloquée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Et elle l'avait vue, _elle_.

Le fantôme de Winterfell.

La créature dont on parlait tant depuis des mois.

Sansa avait pensé au premier abord que l'apparition serait un membre de sa famille, quelqu'un issu du passé, mort des années plus tôt, son oncle Brandon, sa tante Lyanna, son grand-père Rickard, voire son père, sa mère ou Robb.

Elle avait même cru un temps qu'il s'agissait de Bran ou de Rickon (avant d'apprendre qu'ils étaient vivants tout les deux), ce qui aurait eu du sens : qui de mieux placé pour hanter un château que deux enfants qui y étaient morts de façon violente ?

Sauf que ce n'étaient pas eux, ça n'avait même _jamais_ été un ou une Stark.

La femme qui se trouvait devant elle avait des cheveux blancs, le regard sombre et hanté, et elle portait des habits qui n'étaient typiques ni de Winterfell ou du Nord, ni du Sud, pour ce que Sansa en savait.

Non.

Ce n'était pas une Stark, définitivement pas.

La jeune louve s'était assurée qu'il n'y avait absolument personne aux alentours, refermant précautionneusement la porte à clef, avant de reporter son attention sur le fantôme juste devant elle.

Son visage lui semblait étrangement familier, bien qu'elle soit certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vue avant, et si elle avait encore été vivante, elle serait apparue aux yeux de Sansa comme étant faible et amaigrie, et ses yeux...

Dieux, par les Sept, ses yeux étaient tellement _tristes_.

La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains, avant de demander :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

Le regard de l'inconnue se posa sur elle, ne semblant même pas la voir, et alors que ce regard mort passait à travers elle, Sansa sentit un frisson glacé la traverser de p art en part.

\- Où est mon fils ? Demanda le fantôme d'une voix rauque.

Sansa cligna des yeux, stupéfaite.

\- Que... pardon ?

Sans même prendre en compte sa question, le spectre commença à déambuler sans but dans la chambre, regardant avec tristesse tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

\- Ils m'ont pris mon fils... murmura la femme sans plus faire attention à elle. Ils me l'ont pris, ils l'ont emmené loin de moi, loin de la maison, alors que ce n'était qu'un gamin. Ils me l'ont volé, tout comme ils ont tué mes autres fils avant cela. Ils ont fait de lui un prisonnier condamné à rester ici, et maintenant, _je n'ai plus rien_. Même ma fille est partie elle aussi... »

Sansa la regarda plus attentivement, observa son visage dans les moindres détails, et, soudain, elle sut.

Elle sut qui était la femme morte devant elle.

Elle aurait dû le savoir depuis le début, non ?

En dehors d'elle-même, il n'y avait qu'un seul prisonnier à Winterfell.

« Vous êtes Alannys Greyjoy, n'est-ce pas ? »

La femme hocha la tête, esquissant un léger sourire.

« Cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas appelée ainsi...

\- De quoi êtes-vous morte ?

\- De désespoir... On m'a pris mon dernier fils, je les ai suppliés de ne pas le faire, mais _personne_ ne m'a écoutée. Et maintenant, mon petit garçon est là, à se faire torturer... »

 _Votre fils a trahi ma famille, il a trahi mon frère, il a attaqué Winterfell, il a attaqué sa_ maison _,_ fut tentée de lui dire Sansa.

Puis, elle pensa que cette femme n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, que son fils était devenu un otage quand elle était encore vivante et qu'elle en avait de toute évidence terriblement souffert.

Et elle pensa à sa propre situation à Port-Réal, quand elle était encore aux mains des Lannister, elle repensa à sa propre mère, morte la gorge tranchée durant les Noces Pourpres.

Et elle se demanda si, en ce moment même, Lady Catelyn Stark hantait les Jumeaux depuis sa mort.

Une part d'elle l'espérait, tandis qu'une autre ne voulait qu'une seule chose : qu'elle repose en paix.

Elle sentit une vague de compassion pour Alannys Greyjoy la traverser.

Jamais elle n'avait mérité ça.

« Je suis désolée Lady Greyjoy... fit-elle alors, retrouvant ses bonnes manières d'autrefois. Je suis sincèrement désolée de tout ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

Le visage de la noble s'adoucit alors.

\- Moi aussi je suis désolée petite louve... J'ai vu ce que ce monstre t'as fait subir, personne ne mérite d'endurer de telles horreurs. »

C'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait louve et non colombe ou oiseau...

Et en entendant ces mots, Sansa se sentit redevenir un peu plus forte qu'auparavant.

Un peu moins seule, aussi.

« Mais je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi hanter Winterfell ? Ce n'est pas chez vous !

\- Tu penses que j'aurais laissé mon fils être torturé ainsi sans essayer de faire quelque chose contre ça ? Malheureusement, je suis morte maintenant, et je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour lui... C'est mon fils, et je ne peux même pas _l'aider_.

\- Personne ne le peut... »

Une lueur d'espoir prit place dans les yeux du fantôme.

« Si... toi tu le peux, Lady Sansa. Mon fils a besoin d'aide, il a besoin de _toi_ pour se souvenir de qui il est vraiment. Moi, je ne peux rien faire, il ne peut pas me voir clairement, tu es la première à m'avoir aperçue pour de vrai, tu es la seule à pouvoir me parler, toi seule peut faire quelque chose. Je t'en _pris_.

\- Mais... _quoi_?

\- Aide le à se souvenir de qui il est... _S'il te plaît_...

C'était sa seule porte de sortie si elle espérait un jour échapper à Ramsay, elle allait avoir besoin d'alliés, et d'alliés _vivants_ de préférence.

Et faire que Theon redevienne Theon et ne soit plus Reek, ce serait une autre victoire contre son bourreau, si jamais elle y parvenait.

\- Je ne vous promets pas de réussir Alannys... Mais je vous jure d'essayer. »


	50. Courageux héros, preux chevaliers et

Courageux héros, preux chevaliers et autres mensonges.

[Pré-série & S3] : « Sansa Stark n'était pas la seule personne à avoir vu ses rêves d'enfant être piétinés par la dure réalité des choses. » Pas vraiment de Braime mais on peut dire que c'est quand même présent.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la** **1** **1** **3** **ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "** **Avorter** **". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **-** **Défi du Mille-Prompts : 495.** **Dialogue – 'Quoi que nous faisions, nous sommes toujours en train de rompre tel ou tel serment'**

 **-** **Défi de la collection restreinte :** **31\. Pas plus d'une ligne de dialogue dans une fic.**

Jaime Lannister était un chevalier de la Garde Royale, c'était un fait clairement établi.

Mais pour lui, cela ne voulait plus rien dire désormais.

Ça n'avait plus aucun sens, aucune signification, aucune _valeur_ même.

Il était chevalier, oui, effectivement, il avait une armure, une épée, un heaume, une belle cape, tout le tralala, tout l'attirail nécessaire pour pouvoir prétendre l'être, mais c'était aussi le cas de Gregor Clegane, et le fait est qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il représentait fidèlement les valeurs de la chevalerie.

Celles-là même que Jaime avait autrefois juré de servir, qu'il avait fait le vœu d'honorer, et en lesquelles il croyait véritablement dans le temps, avant.

Ah, quelle bonne _blague_ !

Aujourd'hui, il n'y croyait plus, c'était même plus radical, il ne croyait plus en _rien_.

Pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, et enduré...

Si il avait été confronté au lui d'autrefois, au Jaime Lannister de seize ans à peine qui venait tout juste d'être adoubé, qui avait encore plein d'illusions et de certitudes dans la tête et des rêves plein les yeux, il lui aurait sûrement rit au nez, se serait moqué de lui pour son innocence et sa naïveté...

Ou peut-être, bien au contraire, aurait-il pleuré sur ses rêves morts-nés et qui n'avaient jamais eu le temps d'exister, tout ses rêves qui étaient partis en fumée alors que les pauvres Rickard et Brandon Stark brûlaient sous ses yeux, et que _personne ne faisait rien_ , lui y compris.

Comment cela aurait-il pu continuer à faire sens pour lui, après cela ?

Comment continuer à croire, à _avoir la foi_ après avoir assisté à cela, comment avoir la force de continuer à défendre, à protéger, à _servir_ le roi qui s'avérait n'être qu'un monstre ?

Comment réussir à concilier son devoir et sa conscience, son serment envers son roi, et celui envers ceux-là même qu'il était en train d'exécuter impitoyablement ?

Il l'avait dit plus tard à Catelyn Stark et Brienne de Torth...

« Quoi que nous faisions, nous sommes toujours en train de rompre tel ou tel serment. »

Et surtout...

Comment _oublier_?

Oublier les hurlements de douleur et d'agonie des deux Stark, oublier les cris de la pauvre Rhaella, oublier le rire du roi fou, ou Aerys hurlant « _Brûlez les tous »_ , comment ne pas perdre espoir ?

Sansa Stark n'était pas la seule personne à avoir vu ses rêves d'enfant être piétinés par la dure réalité des choses.

Lui aussi avait grandi avec des histoires de courageux héros et de preux chevaliers, prêts à tout pour sauver ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin.

Lui aussi y avait désespérément _cru_ , avant...

Lui aussi avait dû assister à la mort de ses rêves brisés en mille morceaux avant même de pouvoir les avoir vus éclore, lui aussi avait dû grandir vite, trop vite, pour ne pas perdre pied et ne pas se faire engloutir par ce monde bien trop grand pour lui.

La réalité lui avait collé une grande baffe en pleine gueule, et il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas un héros et ne le serait jamais, et de toute façon cela ne servirait plus à rien d'essayer d'en être un.

Pour une simple et bonne raison...

 _Dans la vraie vie, les monstres gagnaient toujours_...

Quand il avait suivi les règles, une femme avait souffert le martyr pendant des mois, et deux innocents avaient été tués (sans compter tout les autres tués par Aerys), mais, quand il avait planté son épée dans le dos du roi fou, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu chevalier qu'il avait l'impression de vraiment faire quelque chose de bien, de _juste_.

Et pourtant, on l'avait condamné pour ça...

C'était là qu'il avait compris que cela ne servait plus à rien de lutter, de se battre pour l'honneur, la chevalerie en général, la _justice_.

Dans un monde comme le leur, ça n'avait plus le moindre sens.

Alors il avait joué.

Il avait fait semblant, avait joué au chevalier sans honneur, à l'homme cynique, alors qu'une part de lui-même avait envie de faire cesser cette comédie, sans succès.

Ce n'était pas comme si qui que ce soit avait l'intention d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, d'entendre ce qu'il avait à _hurler_...

Ses rêves étaient morts pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années.

Et puis, ils avaient commencé à renaître, quand il avait rencontré Brienne, qu'il avait vu devant lui une femme qui n'avait, selon les critères officielles, rien d'un chevalier, mais qui, comme Catelyn Stark elle-même l'avait dit, était bien plus méritante, et l'était bien plus que lui ne l'était.

Peut-être était-ce naïf de sa part, mais, en la voyant ainsi, si forte, pleine de convictions et prête à les défendre, mais néanmoins pas naïve et étant bien consciente du monde dans lequel ils vivaient, hé bien, il avait eu envie de croire, à nouveau, que rêver était encore possible, et qu'être un chevalier pouvait encore signifier quelque chose de fort, même dans un monde aussi pourri que Westeros.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard...


	51. Chaton ? Pas vraiment

Chaton ? Pas vraiment.

[UA] : « Tout ceux qui l'avaient autrefois appelée petite colombe ou petit oiseau, ou même chaton allaient bientôt ravaler leurs paroles. » UA où Joffrey n'a pas été empoisonné durant son mariage et où Sansa est restée plus longtemps à Port-Réal. Dark!Sansa.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la** **1** **1** **3** **ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "** **Chaton** **". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **Ce texte a aussi été écrit pour le kink meme : « Sansa + _She was red, and terrible, and red._ Sansa takes her revenge. »**

 **\- Mille-Prompts : 290. Contrainte – Le texte se termine par la même phrase qu'il commence**

 **\- Si tu l'oses : 8. Ne jamais mordre la main qui te nourrit.**

 _Elle était rouge, et terrible, et rouge_.

Le rouge avait toujours été une couleur qui avait fait parti de la vie de Sansa Stark, tout d'abord, le rouge était la couleur de ses cheveux, elle la suivait partout.

Puis, le rouge était devenu pour elle la couleur du sang versé par les siens, celui de son père d'abord, celui de sa septa ensuite, et le sien quand Meryn Trant l'avait giflée, quand elle avait été battue devant toute la cour, le sang de ses premières règles aussi, juste après avoir manquée d'être violée durant cette terrible émeute où elle avait cru mourir.

Le sang de sa mère et de son frère, traîtreusement assassinés durant les Noces Pourpres, et peut-être aussi celui de sa sœur et de ses petits frères, disparus et peut-être perdus pour toujours...

Puis, le rouge était devenue la couleur du vin, celui qu'elle et Tyrion buvaient chaque jour depuis la célébration de leur mariage, pour essayer d'oublier la vie misérable que le roi leur faisait subir, rêvant parfois ensemble de vengeance contre ce monstre qui était en train de les détruire.

Mais après tout, elle était une Lannister maintenait, pas vrai ?

Ils étaient sa famille désormais, aussi tordu et malsain cela soit-il.

Ne jamais mordre la main qui te nourrit, lui aurait sûrement dit Cersei si elle avait eu conscience de ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais comment aurait-elle pu ne pas vouloir détruire ceux qui avaient tué sa famille, sa vraie famille ?

Elle serait à jamais une Stark, son mariage n'avait rien changé à cela.

Sansa le savait, jamais elle ne tomberait amoureuse de son époux, elle se pensait incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit désormais, elle était bien trop brisée pour cela.

Le temps avait passé, et elle avait enduré la souffrance, en silence, s'endurcissant petit à petit, prête à sortir les griffes quand il le faudrait, et leur montrer, à tous, qui elle était vraiment.

Tout ceux qui l'avaient autrefois appelée petite colombe ou petit oiseau, ou même chaton allaient bientôt ravaler leurs paroles.

Oui, le temps avait passé, et puis, et puis...

Elle était arrivée.

La reine des dragons...

Elle avait défait Cersei et ses armées, et lui avait accordé ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde : la vengeance.

Et alors, pour Sansa Stark, le rouge était devenu la couleur du sang de ses ennemis...

Elle avait tué Cersei, et Joffrey, et Tywin, leur avait tranché la gorge, à tout les trois, et, quand leur sang avait tâché sa robe bleu pâle, la jeune femme avait sourit.

Enfin, elle la tenait sa vengeance.

Et, oui en effet...

Voilà ce que l'on dirait de Sansa Stark, des années plus tard, voilà comment on dirait qu'elle était ce jour-là...

 _Elle était rouge, et terrible, et rouge._


	52. Qui nous sommes

Qui nous sommes.

[Post-S7] : Où Daenerys a une autre vision et où elle apprend qu'elle n'est peut-être pas la dernière membre de sa famille. Yara/Daenerys évoqué.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 113ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Copie". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **ND'A :** **Ah oui, Yara n'a pas été capturée par Euron ici...**

 **\- Mille-Prompts : 6. Personnage – Daenerys Targaryen (je reprends ça de nouveau dans l'ordre...)**

 **\- Si tu l'oses : 10. Ville fantôme.**

Cela ne ressemblait pas au Donjon Rouge, pensa immédiatement Daenerys alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux sur un endroit inconnu, ni à Peyredragon.

Elle n'était pas réveillée, et pourtant elle était quant même plus consciente que dans un rêve « normal ».

Ça ressemblait tout à fait à la vision qu'elle avait eu à l'autel des Non-Mourants, quand elle avait vu le trône de fer, puis son ancien époux, et leur fils, ainsi que la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir...

Pour évacuer la tristesse qui commençait à l'envahir, elle se força à se focaliser sur le présent, sur ce qu'elle avait encore, sur ses alliés, sur sa quête, la lutte contre les marcheurs blancs, sur _Yar_ _a_ , et sur le fait qu'elle était de plus en plus en train d'en tomber amoureuse.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle ne reconnut rien, il faisait sombre et froid, un certain nombre de statues était visible devant elle et il y avait également des tombes tout autour d'elle.

Une crypte, de toute évidence.

Une torche à la main, elle se rapprocha de la statue de la jeune femme sous ses yeux, avant d'apercevoir quelques secondes plus tard un nom gravé sur la tombe non loin.

 _Lyanna Stark_.

Elle se figea immédiatement, interdite.

Elle était... _à Winterfell_?

Mais comment ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

Elle entendit des pas résonner non loin d'elle, et un homme apparut juste à côté d'elle.

« Je me demande comment les choses auraient tourné, si ma sœur n'était pas morte ce jour-là... fit-il avec tristesse, et alors qu'en le regardant elle voyait de plus en plus de similitudes entre Jon Snow et lui, en entendant ses mots, _elle sut_.

\- Vous êtes Ned Stark, pas vrai ? Déclara-t-elle, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était en train d'énoncer une évidence.

Le mort se mit à sourire.

\- Bien observé princesse... Ou peut-être dois-je vous appeler ma reine ? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Mon ami Robert aurait été fou de rage de voir les choses évoluer de cette manière.

\- Votre ami a essayé de me faire assassiner, lui répondit-elle avec acidité.

\- Et il a regretté cet acte et a tenté de l'annuler sur son lit de mort... Il était malheureusement déjà trop tard pour cela. Cela ne change rien, je le sais...

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je... je ne suis pas chez moi dans le Nord. »

Elle était déjà à peine chez elle à Peyredragon, alors que c'était là qu'elle était née, alors pourquoi diable était-ce ici que sa vision avait décidé de l'envoyer ?

Eddard ne répondit rien, continuant de regarder la statue avec tristesse.

Puis, il se tourna vers Daenerys.

« Dites-moi, Daenerys du Typhon... que voulez-vous ? »

La question la prit immédiatement au dépourvu.

Quelques mois plus tôt, quand la menace des marcheurs blancs n'était pas encore réelle et tangible, et qu'elle était encore ignorante à ce sujet, comme la quasi-entièreté de Westeros à dire vrai, la réponse aurait été évidente.

Elle voulait le trône de fer.

Elle voulait récupérer ce qu'elle pensait être sien, elle voulait être reine, elle voulait défaire Cersei, et débarrasser le peuple de son tyran.

Elle voulait briser la roue, définitivement, rendre le monde meilleur, ou du moins _essayer_.

Faire mieux qu'à Meereen, si possible.

Faire les choses bien cette fois.

Mais...

Elle le savait désormais, elle l'avait _compris_ , la destruction des marcheurs blancs était bien plus importante que ses ambitions personnelles, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait accepté cette trêve avec Cersei.

« A une époque, je voulais fondre sur Port-Réal, et tout réduire en cendres... Déclara-t-elle, consciente d'à quel point elle avait eu _tort_ à l'époque.

\- Cela ne serait-il pas contre-productif ? Et en contradiction avec le fait que vous êtes venue à Westeros avec le but de sauver les Sept Couronnes et changer les choses pour de bon... Vous ne voulez pas faire de Port-Réal une ville fantôme, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non... Se défendit-elle.

\- Et pourtant, fit Ned Stark avec sévérité, vous avez brûlé le père Tarly et l'un de ses fils... Tout comme votre père a autrefois brûlé mon père et mon frère... A votre avis, comment son fils réagira quand il saura ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Je... ils refusaient de ployer le genou... ils...

\- Cela ne justifie rien ! Tonna le Stark. Et cela ne vous excuse pas non plus ! _Ils s'étaient rendus_ ! Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu les faire enfermer ! Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas comme Cersei, que vous n'êtes pas une copie de votre père, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le croire. N'avez-vous donc pas retenu les conseils de Ser Barristan Selmy ?

Le roi fou rendait la justice qu'il pensait que ses ennemis méritaient, il faisait tuer des fils devant leurs pères, et tout cela le faisait se sentir encore plus puissant... C'est ce qui risque de vous arriver si vous ne faites rien contre cela, ce que vous risquez de _devenir_. Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas comme lui ? Prouvez-le dans ce cas. Arrêtez de brûler les gens à tours de bras ! »

Il avait terriblement _raison_ , réalisa-t-elle.

« _Feu_ _et_ _sang_... Murmura la Targaryen. J'ai été élevée toute ma vie avec cette devise dans la tête, par un frère qui devenait de plus en plus fou au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, et qu'il ressemblait de moins en moins au frère que j'aimais autrefois...

Il y a longtemps, j'admirais Aegon le Conquérant, pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais maintenant... maintenant je ne sais plus quoi penser. Vous m'avez demandé ce que je voulais... Je veux détruire les marcheurs blancs, stopper la Longue Nuit, si cela nous est encore possible. Je ne veux pas devenir comme mon père, qui s'est accroché au pouvoir jusqu'à sa mort... Et en ce qui concerne l'après... Si il y en a un... Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je veux, je... »

Et soudain, elle se rappela de ce qu'elle avait dit à Viserys des années plus tôt, avant son mariage avec Drogo.

« _Je veux rentrer_ _à la maison_... »

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien représenter son chez elle maintenant ?

Son frère était mort, elle n'avait plus de réelle maison, le monde était en train de périr, et elle n'avait plus de famille, même si elle se disait de plus en plus que Yara _pouvait_ être sa famille.

« Je suis la dernière d'une dynastie viciée et autrefois glorieuse, je n'ai plus de famille... Peut-être avez-vous raison, peut-être n'est-ce qu'une erreur de ma part que de m'accrocher au trône de fer... Cela n'a jamais vraiment été mon rêve après tout, mais uniquement celui de Viserys.

Ned Stark se mit alors à sourire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas seule princesse Daenerys... Et vous n'êtes pas la dernière non plus.

Elle sursauta, interdite.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Savez-vous ce qui a déclenché la rébellion du roi Robert ?

\- Je... oui, mon frère a enlevé votre sœur Lyanna, et mon père a brûlé votre frère et votre père quand ceux-ci sont venus à Port-Réal pour la réclamer.

\- C'est ce que je croyais moi aussi... Seulement, au risque de vous surprendre, princesse, la première partie de cette histoire est en réalité fausse. Votre frère n'a jamais enlevé ma sœur, elle est partie de son plein gré avec lui, ils se sont mariés en secret, et Rhaegar a fait annuler son mariage avec Elia Martell également. Elle est morte à la Tour de la Joie sans que je puisse la sauver...

\- Je... Comment est-ce possible ? Il... pourquoi n'ont-ils rien dit à personne, pourquoi s'enfuir ensemble ainsi, pourquoi... »

Et soudain, les mots de Ned Stark, disant qu'elle _n'était pas la dernière de sa dynastie_ , la frappèrent comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Et elle fit immédiatement le lien.

« Vous... vous voulez dire que... qu'elle a eu un enfant et que c'est pour cela qu'elle est morte ? Donc... vous voulez dire que... _Jon_ est... qu'il est mon neveu ? S'exclama-t-elle, estomaquée par la nouvelle. »

La première pensée qu'elle eut ne fut pas : _Il est l'héritier légitime du trône de fer_.

Ce fut : _il me reste encore une famille_.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Ned Stark hocha la tête.

« Je... _j'ai un neveu_! J'ai encore une famille, je... je ne suis pas la dernière des Targaryen, je ne suis pas _seule_ !

\- Non princesse, vous ne l'êtes pas...

\- Mais... pourquoi ne l'avoir dit à personne ?

\- Pour le protéger de Robert. J'ai pris une décision stupide que je pensais encore bonne, à l'époque, et les années passants, la vérité est devenue bien trop dure à dévoiler à qui que ce soit... »

 _J'ai un neveu, j'ai une famille_ courait maintenant dans sa tête, et la jeune dragonne ne pouvait pas se départir du sourire qu'elle avait en ce moment-même sur le visage.

« Je... merci Lord Stark... Merci infiniment de me l'avoir dit. Comment... comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?

\- Une fois que toute cette histoire sera finie, si vous arrivez à renverser Cersei, tâchez tout simplement d'être une bonne souveraine. Sinon, laissez votre place à quelqu'un qui saura l'être.

\- Je... je vous promets d'essayer. »

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots que la vision se termina, et que Daenerys revint au temps présent, à Peyredragon.

Et, allongée aux côtés de Yara Greyjoy, ce fut le cœur plein d'espoir qu'elle se réveilla.


	53. Tu es doué Oui, je sais

Tu es doué... Oui, je sais.

[UA S1] : Lancel ne sait pas tirer à l'arc. Theon, en revanche si. Où de simples leçons mènent à quelque chose de bien plus significatif. Lancel/Theon. Arya/Myrcella.

 **\- Défi des Ship farfelus : je pense que le Lancel/Theon et Arya/Myrcella entrent tout les deux dans ce cadre...**

 **-** **Petits Prompts à la pelle :** **8\. «** **Hé** **bien… c'était définitivement bizarre. »**

 **-** **Défi du Mille-Prompts : 97** **7** **.** **Rencontre – Alors que l'un des deux personnages vient de dire un juron.**

 **\- Si tu l'oses : 21. Dramaturge.**

 **\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 4 défis.**

 **ND'A :** **UA où il n'y a** **pas de guerre, Jon Arryn n'est pas mort, Daenerys est restée à Essos, et Joffrey est mort, parce que... Je l'aime pas ! Et tout va bien !**

« Et merde ! »

L'exclamation emplie de colère résonna dans le silence du terrain d'entraînement de Winterfell, qui était pour l'heure complètement vide, à l'exception de la personne qui venait tout juste de laisser échapper ce juron.

À savoir, ni plus ni moins que Lancel Lannister en personne, hôte de Winterfell et des Stark depuis désormais environ trois semaines, en fait, depuis que la famille royale était arrivée dans le Nord, avec des membres d'autres familles des Sept Couronnes, afin d'organiser la résistance contre les marcheurs blancs, dont l'existence avait enfin été confirmée.

Enfin, pas toute la famille, puisque celle-ci était amputée depuis maintenant quatre ans de l'un de ses membres, à savoir le prince Joffrey.

C'était arrivé sans prévenir.

Si le cheval de ce dernier n'avait pas flippé en croisant un cochon (l'accident bête quoi), le futur roi serait toujours en vie...

(Pas vraiment une histoire digne d'être racontée par les plus grands dramaturges quoi...)

Enfin bon, c'est du passé tout ça...

Tout ça pour dire que maintenant, Lancel résidait au château, tout comme ses cousins et sa cousine, et depuis peu, il était également devenu l'écuyer de Lord Brynden Tully, qui, après avoir remarqué comment Robert traitait Lancel, avait dit que merde, ça suffisait les conneries, et que puisque c'était comme ça, il allait entraîner le gosse lui-même, vu que cet incompétent de roi n'était pas foutu capable de le faire lui-même...

Lannister ou pas, ça restait encore qu'un gamin, et puis de toute façon, l'idée c'était bien de resserrer les liens entre les différentes familles, et c'était un bon moyen de le faire.

Et le jeune homme, depuis, avait repris du poil de la bête et avait également pris de l'assurance, et s'était fait quelques amis, dont Amerei Frey, à la surprise de... beaucoup de monde.

Il s'était également beaucoup rapproché de Tommen et Myrcella, et en fait, c'était justement en parti pour ça qu'il était ici aujourd'hui, tout seul.

Les deux enfants de maintenant douze et seize ans avaient fini par s'attacher à Lancel, et ils avaient envie de passer plus de temps avec lui, notamment en apprenant à tirer à l'arc avec lui.

Sauf que, ben, problème...

Lancel, il savait pas tirer à l'arc.

Manier l'épée, monter à cheval, jouter, le combat au corps à corps, ça, il connaissait, mais il n'avait jamais appris à tirer à l'arc.

Et vu qu'il était censé s'y connaître niveau combat, ben, admettre qu'il avait jamais appris à se servir d'un arc et de flèches, hé bien... c'était pas top quoi.

De plus, étant donné le fait qu'il avait quant même sa fierté (il était un Lannister, que diable !), il avait pas vraiment osé demander à qui que ce soit de l'aider à apprendre, et comme il refusait encore d'avouer son « problème » à qui que ce soit, ben... il avait décidé d'essayer d'apprendre ça par lui-même, tout seul...

Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le résultat était tout sauf concluant.

En voyant la flèche partir à côté de nouveau, il eut un nouveau soupir d'exaspération, avant de jeter son arc à terre et d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains.

« Bordel de merde ! Ragea-t-il, ne prêtant pas attention au fait qu'il n'était plus seul depuis quelques minutes.

\- Hé bien, tout ça ne m'a pas l'air très brillant, lança une voix moqueuse avec un ton railleur et un peu amusé. »

Lancel sursauta, avant de se retourner, et de tomber sur rien moins que Theon Greyjoy en personne, pupille de Ned Stark et otage des Stark (enfin, depuis la mort de Balon Greyjoy, et l'apaisement des relations entre le Nord et les Îles de Fer depuis que c'était Yara qui gouvernait, il était en quelque sorte un membre à part entière de la famille Stark... tout en restant en un sens un Greyjoy. Oui, c'était compliqué...), qui n'avait semble-t-il rien d'autre à faire de son temps que de venir pour...

Quoi que, il était peut-être venu s'entraîner au tir à l'arc lui aussi, et Lancel se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait peut-être dû venir à un autre moment, mais bon, c'est pas comme si il avait des masses de temps libre non plus...

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le fer-né, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les deux ou trois fois où ils s'étaient croisés avant ce jour-là (plus la première fois lors de l'arrivée de Lancel à Winterfell) comptaient vraiment pour parler d'une rencontre en bonne et due forme.

Bref... c'était un inconnu pour lui quoi.

Comme... pas mal de monde à Winterfell en fait, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait deux secondes.

Ce qui faisait de cette première rencontre quelque chose de tout sauf prestigieux et qui ne donnait pas vraiment une bonne image de Lancel.

Ce dernier se mit immédiatement sur la défensive.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas doué au tir à l'arc vous, se contenta de répondre Theon, souriant toujours avec le même air amusé, les bras croisés, adossé qu'il était contre un mur.

\- Et vous vous manquez clairement de tact, répliqua Lancel avec acidité. »

(Quand on côtoyait presque continuellement Tyrion Lannister, on finissait par apprendre à avoir un peu de répartie.)

Theon pouffa, ne semblant pas le moins du monde vexé, avant de rétorquer :

« Comment vous appelez le fait d'envoyer à trente lieues une flèche alors que la cible est à peine à quelques pas de vous ?

\- ...

\- ... »

Lancel soupira, avant de croiser les bras et d'avouer implicitement sa défaite.

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment contredire l'archer, à moins d'être complètement de mauvaise foi, ce qui n'était pas le cas...

« Ne pas être doué au tir à l'arc... Mais je proteste ! Fit-il immédiatement après. Je n'ai pas envoyé la flèche si loin que ça, et la cible n'était pas vraiment très proche. »

Okay, là par contre, il était... _vraiment_ de mauvaise foi.

« Oui, ça j'en suis... persuadé, ironisa Theon, pas le moins du monde convaincu, et cette fois, Lancel ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Enfin bref... Depuis combien de temps vous pratiquez le tir à l'arc ?

\- Trois heures...

\- Ah ! Ah oui, ça explique tout... Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi commencer _maintenant_?

Lancel haussa les épaules.

\- Tommen et Myrcella ont envie d'apprendre à tirer à l'arc, et ils m'ont demandé de le leur apprendre, et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de leur refuser ça... »

 _Oh..._

C'était... ben... inattendu.

Puis, Theon fronça les sourcils, un peu confus.

« Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas déjà un maître d'armes pour leur apprendre ce genre de chose ?

Lancel grimaça.

\- Tommen en a un, oui... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait le droit d'apprendre ça à Myrcella... Je crois qu'elle a réussi à convaincre Arya Stark de lui donner des cours pour apprendre à manier une épée.

Theon sourit.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas... D'après ce que je sais, elle a réussi à convaincre Ned Stark de la laisser apprendre l'escrime, et elle a été entraînée par Jory... La princesse est entre de bonnes mains avec elle... Mais en tout cas, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'améliorer un tant soit peu, allez viens, je vais te montrer.

\- Attends, fit Lancel, passant également au tutoiement sans même s'en rendre compte, quoi ? Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ?

\- Je m'emmerde, répondit franchement le fer-né. À moins que tu préfères que je te laisse t'entraîner tout seul – et échouer - et que j'aille m'emmerder ailleurs...

\- Non, pas du tout, seulement... Hé bien... c'était définitivement bizarre. Parce que je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à ce que les gens me proposent leur aide. C'est tout. Mais oui, je pense que j'aurais bien besoin d'aide.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire... »

 _§§§§_

Pas si loin de là, dans un autre terrain d'entraînement, Myrcella et Arya étaient justement en train de s'entraîner ensemble, seules.

Si, de prime abord, Arya n'avait rien voulu avoir à faire avec la princesse, les choses avaient changé lorsque cette dernière, la surprenant en train de s'entraîner seule, en cachette, lui avait demandé, les yeux brillants, si elle pouvait bien l'aider à apprendre à se battre elle aussi.

Et Arya avait bien évidemment accepté, ravie de pouvoir faire autre chose que de la broderie – et surtout de ne plus être seule – et puis de toute façon, Sansa passait tout son temps avec Margaery Tyrell, donc elle n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer.

Sans compter que Myrcella était plutôt gentille, intelligente, drôle... et jolie aussi, Arya devait bien le reconnaître.

Et la jeune princesse était une bonne élève, et lors de leurs séances d'entraînement, la Stark avait découvert une tout autre facette de la jeune Baratheon.

Moins stricte, moins policée, plus batailleuse et rieuse, plus.. sauvage, presque.

(Un peu comme Arya elle-même, en somme.)

Çalui avait beaucoup plut, indéniablement...

Voir pour la première fois la princesse être habillée d'habits... bien moins princiers, il faut bien le dire – et plus semblables à ceux que portaient Arya – trois semaines plus tôt, avait été un véritable choc pour celle-ci, mais elle avait dû reconnaître, bizarrement, que ceux-ci lui allaient bien.

À croire que quoi qu'elle portait, la princesse serait toujours magnifique...

(Non, Arya n'avait pas passé le plus clair de son temps lors de leurs entraînements à la regarder, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?)

Et puis, étonnamment, Arya s'était faite une amie de la fille de Cersei.

Enfin, amie...

Ce n'était pas le terme exact.

Plus vraiment.

Est-ce que c'était de l'amour ?

La jeune fille de quinze ans n'en savait fichtrement rien...

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que, lorsqu'elle entendait Sansa parler de Margaery, ou qu'elle écoutait Nymeria Sand évoquer sa relation avec Jeyne et Jennelyn Poulet, ce qu'elle éprouvait... ça y ressemblait.

Et ça lui faisait un peu peur.

C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, qu'elle tombait amoureuse, _pour de vrai_.

De plus, se disait-elle, pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un comme Myrcella aurait bien lui porter un quelconque intérêt, en dehors de ses leçons d'escrime ?

Elle n'était pas aussi jolie que Sansa, elle n'était pas spirituelle comme Margaery Tyrell, elle était juste...

Arya.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que, dès leur première rencontre, elle avait capté l'intérêt de la princesse, avec son casque sur la tête, son air boudeur, et sa manie de ne pas vouloir rester en place...

Elle était tellement... différente.

Et, s'il est vrai qu'elle avait voulu apprendre le maniement de l'épée pour faire comme son petit frère, le fait est que ce n'était pas un hasard si c'était à Arya et à personne d'autre qu'elle avait demandé son aide.

Il avait suffit de quelques conversations avec la louve pour que la lionne soit complètement conquise.

Maintenant, depuis trois semaines qu'elles s'entraînaient ensemble, Myrcella avait pas mal progressé, et son attirance pour Arya n'avait fait que grandir.

Les deux jeune filles s'entraînaient depuis environ une heure, et Arya devait le reconnaître, la princesse était vraiment de plus en plus douée.

Et définitivement beaucoup trop jolie, se dit-elle distraitement alors qu'elles s'affrontaient l'une l'autre, et la Stark ne pouvait empêcher de laisser ses yeux dériver un peu partout, excepté sur le combat lui-même, et alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle devait vraiment être plus attentive à ce qu'elle faisait, elle sentit son épée lui échapper des mains.

Elle cligna des yeux stupéfaite.

C'était la première fois en trois semaines que Myrcella réussissait à la désarmer.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de la blonde.

« Gagné, murmura-t-elle, le souffle erratique et les joues rouges. »

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle.

Arya ne sut jamais quelle impulsion la poussa à faire ce qu'elle fit ensuite, le sourire de Myrcella, son air victorieux, ou autre chose.

Toujours est-il qu'elle se dirigea vers Myrcella, et sans attendre une seconde de plus, l'embrassa.

En la sentant répondre au baiser, Arya réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être eu tort sur deux ou trois trucs.

 _§§§§_

« Bon... On fera peut-être pas de toi un grand archer mais c'est moins catastrophique que prévu...

\- Mouais... J'ai du mal à être convaincu.

Lancel soupira, et s'assit, posant son arc à ses pieds.

\- Ça va être une véritable catastrophe. »

Theon s'assit à côté de lui, avant de grimacer.

« Je peux difficilement te contredire là... En même temps qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tu allais apprendre le tir à l'arc en à peine une journée et être instantanément aussi doué que quelqu'un qui s'exerce avec acharnement depuis des années ?

\- Disons que mes options étaient assez limitées, donc... je l'espérais, oui. Enfin que ça ne soit pas un véritable désastre quoi... Sauf que c'en est un, indéniablement.

\- Yep, effectivement. Je te propose un marché Lancel... Tu dis la vérité à tes petits cousins, et moi je vous donne des leçons à tout les trois, comme ça ils passeront du temps avec toi, et tout le monde sera content... Ça te convient ?

\- C'est une bonne idée, mais... pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Theon haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Être le professeur particulier de deux enfants royaux, c'est quant même pas mal prestigieux, avoua-t-il. Et puis, votre devise c'est bien _un Lannister paye toujours ses dettes,_ non ?

Lancel ricana.

\- Hé ben, tu perds pas le nord toi... Et non, notre devise c'est _entends moi rugir_...

\- Oh je vois... Alors, deal ?

Le lion hocha la tête.

\- Deal... »

 _§§§§_

Trois mois passèrent ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et tandis qu'Arya et Myrcella continuaient de se rapprocher, c'était également le cas pour Lancel et Theon, sans que personne, hormis Arya, Myrcella et Tommen ne s'en rende compte.

Et, lorsqu'elle surprit le lion et le kraken à s'embrasser en cachette, une fois, Arya ne put s'empêcher de se dire que d'apprendre à se battre ensemble, ça rapprochait pas mal quant même.


	54. Redoutable comme une dragonne

Redoutable comme une dragonne.

[S7] : « Si sa mère avait pu la voir telle qu'elle était désormais, elle aurait été terriblement fière d'elle. Mais elle aurait aussi eu le cœur brisé. »

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 114ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Maman". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Autrefois, quand l'enfer ne s'était pas encore abattu sur la famille Stark, Arya Stark demandait souvent à sa mère :

« _Mère, s'_ _il vous plaît,_ _racontez-moi_ _encore_ _l'histoire de Visenya Targaryen_... »

Et la lady s'exécutait, même en sachant que sa fille cadette connaissait déjà cette histoire par cœur, que son père lui avait également raconté plusieurs fois.

(On se demande bien pourquoi...)

Si Catelyn Stark avait put prévoir que sa petite fille serait un jour une femme aussi redoutable et terrifiante que la reine dragonne d'autrefois...

Elle n'était plus une petite fille.

Plus depuis l'exécution de son père.

Plus depuis qu'elle avait appris à vivre seule sur les routes, sans connaître le sort de sa sœur, de ses frères, de sa mère.

Plus depuis les Noces Pourpres.

Qu'aurait dit Catelyn Stark en voyant sa petite fille changer de la sorte, devenir de plus en plus forte, mais aussi de plus en plus amère et impitoyable, au point de devenir _Personne_ , et de sembler ne presque plus être humaine, cachée qu'elle était derrière son masque d'indifférence, et ce, excepté en présence des membres de sa famille, une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé ceux-ci ?

Si sa mère avait pu la voir telle qu'elle était désormais, elle aurait été terriblement fière d'elle.

Parce qu'elle avait vengé leur famille, qu'elle s'était toujours relevée, et que bientôt, elle allait rentrer chez elle.

Mais elle aurait aussi eu le cœur brisé.

Parce que oui, tout comme Sansa, elle était devenue forte, mais à quel prix ?

Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, tout ce qu'elle avait enduré...

Si Cat avait su tout cela, cela l'aurait mise dans une colère noire, et lui aurait donné envie de détruire tout ceux qui avaient brisé ses enfants, elle les aurait tous réduits en cendres...

Enfin, Arya l'avait déjà fait à sa place.

En vérité, si elle avait pu être là, pour sa fille, elle l'aurait sûrement prise dans ses bras, et lui aurait assuré que tout irait bien, même si ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Et elle aurait tout fait pour la protéger, parce qu'elle était sa mère et qu'elle l'aimait, et ce même si Arya n'avait plus besoin de protection.

En revanche, elle aurait pu se consoler avec une chose.

Sa fille était rentrée à la maison.

Et elle allait bien.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.


	55. Nous serons toujours là

Nous serons toujours là.

[S4] : « Tu entends les loups hurler aux alentours, et tu t'en réjouis. C'est bien. Ça veut dire que Winterfell n'est pas encore tombé. »

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 114ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Tomber". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **\- Le Mille-Prompts : 284. Contrainte – Écrit à la deuxième personne.**

 **\- Si tu l'oses : 55. Le goût du vin.**

 **\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 160. « Putain de maudits loups. »**

 **\- Le défi des 45 citations d'Hunger Games : 15. "L'espoir est la seule chose plus forte que la peur."**

 **\- Collectionner les POP : POP Mérida : Le vent dans ses cheveux : Écrire sur un match de Quidditch ou sur une chute.**

 **\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 5 défis.**

Le vent souffle, un silence pesant t'entoure, et jamais le Nord ne t'a semblé être aussi froid.

Tu entends les loups hurler aux alentours, et tu t'en réjouis.

C'est bien.

Ça veut dire que Winterfell n'est pas encore tombé.

Winterfell a à peine changé depuis ton départ (enfin, ton _enlèvement_ serait plus exact, et c'est presque drôle de voir à quel point tes deux situations d'otage se répondent et diffèrent l'une de l'autre de façon extrêmement radicale. Sauf qu'ici tu n'es pas un otage, tu es un _jouet_ pour Ramsay Bolton, à torturer et à briser), et d'une certaine manière, c'en est presque effrayant.

Hormis ce que les soldats Bolton lui ont fait, le château n'a pratiquement pas bougé, et s'est très rapidement relevé.

En un sens, de vous deux, c'est toi qui a le plus changé.

Tu a trahis Robb, tu as fait plusieurs choix stupides en croyant que c'étaient les bons, puis tu les as regrettés.

Et tu es tombé, tombé, encore et encore, et bordel, tu es maintenant tombé tellement _bas_...

Au point que tu ne sais plus vraiment si tu pourras jamais te relever.

Contrairement à Winterfell.

La vieille bâtisse te survivra, de toute évidence, et ça, tu le savais déjà...

« Putain de maudits loups, murmurent les serviteurs fidèles aux Bolton en les entendant hurler à la mort, et toi, tu souris, en silence, en cachette. »

Ta chute dans les ténèbres continue de plus belle, mais le fait de savoir qu'ils ont encore _peur_ de ne pas être à leur place dans ce lieu te réconforte, un peu.

Ils te détruiront peut-être, mais une chose est sure.

Ils ne gagneront pas.

 _§§§§_

Tu n'es pas un Stark.

Tu n'es pas un Greyjoy non plus, en fait, tu n'es plus vraiment Theon, en vérité, tu ne sais même plus qui tu es ou ce que tu es désormais.

Et alors que Sansa revient à Winterfell, c'est encore pire en un sens, parce que les Stark sont de retour à Winterfell et ça n'annonce rien de bon pour toi, pas après tout ce que tu leur as fait, même si ce n'est rien à côté des crimes des Bolton.

Et la voir souffrir sous les coups de Ramsay est une nouvelle preuve de ton échec, et de ta défaite, aussi.

Tout simplement parce que _cela_ _ne change rien_.

Les Bolton sont toujours les maîtres des lieux, et, imposteurs ou pas, pour l'instant, rien ne peut les en déloger.

Tu ne peux pas sauver la sœur de Robb, et ça te brise le cœur, vraiment, même si une part de toi sait déjà que la sauver, ce serait enfin prouver que tu n'es pas complètement devenu Reek, et qu'il reste encore quelque chose à sauver en toi.

Que tu ne t'es pas encore complètement perdu.

Et que Ramsay a tort à ton sujet.

Peut-être.

Sauf que tu sais déjà que tu ne peux pas le faire, pas maintenant.

Pas aujourd'hui.

 _§§§§_

Devenir Reek t'avait changé plus que tu n'aurais su le dire, et t'avais fait oublié tellement de choses, la voix et le visage de ta mère avaient fini par complètement s'effacer de ta mémoire, et c'était presque le cas pour Yara aussi, tu en avais presque oublié le goût du vin, à force, et tant d'autres choses.

Tu avais oublié ce que c'était que d'être vraiment heureux.

Mais les loups continuaient de hurler, encore et encore, peut-être pour te rappeler que tu avais encore une dette envers les Stark à régler.

Et pour que jamais tu n'oublies qui tu étais.

 _§§§§_

Ce serait plus facile d'être lâche.

Et c'est ce que tu étais, du moins au début.

Sansa avait besoin de toi, mais tu l'avais abandonnée, tu l'avais laissée tomber, comme tu avais abandonné Robb autrefois, parce que tu avais peur, tellement peur, pour toi-même, certes, mais aussi pour elle, parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre encore plus aux mains de Ramsay.

La peur, c'était la seule chose qu'il te restait maintenant, avec la douleur, et la culpabilité.

 _L'espoir est la seule chose plus forte que la peur._

Et tu voudrais y croire...

Bordel, tu voudrais _vraiment_ y croire.

Sauf que l'espoir est menteur, et traître aussi, tu le savais très bien, c'était l'espoir qui avait poussé Sansa à demander ton aide, même si elle savait probablement déjà que tu avais bien trop peur de Ramsay pour pouvoir le faire.

Les loups hurlèrent de plus belle durant la nuit suivant la mort de la servante, comme pour signifier leur désapprobation, et c'est la culpabilité au cœur que tu t'étais endormi, avec cette seule question en tête.

Et si tu l'avais aidée à s'échapper ?

Et si tu avais fait ce qui étais juste pour une fois ?

Et si... vous échapper vous était encore _possible_ ?

Ramsay ne le savait pas encore, mais désormais, tu n'étais déjà plus Reek, si ce n'est en apparence.

Grâce à Sansa, tu venais tout juste de te réveiller.

 _§§§§_

C'était de la folie.

Mais tu avais vu Sansa se faire menacer par Miranda, et Ramsay était loin, et tu ne pouvais pas l'abandonner une nouvelle fois, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Et peut-être que tu était bel et bien toujours Theon au fond de toi-même, peut-être que tu n'étais pas complètement tombé, et que tu n'avais pas tout oublié, et il y avait encore cette foutue promesse, _maintenant et à jamais_ , et peut-être que Robb n'était plus là, mais le fait est que cela voulait toujours dire quelque chose pour toi.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, alors que tu faisais chuter Miranda du haut des remparts, tu aurais peut-être sourit.

Et, tandis que tu sautais toi-même avec Sansa, probablement vers une mort certaine, tu te mis à prier, non seulement pour sa survie à elle, mais également pour la tienne.

Oui, tu t'étais bel et bien relevé, enfin.

Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir, après tout...


	56. Trois gouttes d'espoir

Trois gouttes d'espoir.

[S1-8] : « Il fait nuit, il est tard, et elle ne peut juste _pas_ dormir. » Ou : comment Sansa Stark a commencé à détester la nuit. Sansa/Yara.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 115ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Cauchemar". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **\- Le Mille-Prompts : 725. Titre – Trois gouttes d'espoir.**

 **\- Si tu l'oses : 101. Mon pire cauchemar.**

 **\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 64. Sa vie serait parfaite. Il le fallait.**

 **\- Le Mois des Fiertés : 6. (Situation) Première expérience LGBT.**

 **\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 4 défis.**

« Sansa ?

\- Oui Arya, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? »

Cela faisait désormais deux semaines que Petyr Baelish avait été exécuté par Arya sur l'ordre de Sansa, et les deux jeunes femmes attendaient maintenant le retour de Jon et l'arrivée de Daenerys Targaryen à Winterfell.

« Hé bien… commença alors Arya, un peu mal à l'aise. Je… depuis que je suis rentrée, j'ai un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil, alors l'autre nuit, je me suis un peu promenée dans le château, et en marchant non loin de ta chambre… j'ai vu qu'il y avait de la lumière dans ta chambre. Et ça a aussi été le cas la nuit d'après… et la nuit encore après… et la nuit suivante.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

\- Sansa, depuis quand est-ce que tu n'arrives plus à dormir ?

La jeune noble se figea immédiatement.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout… de quoi tu parles.

Arya s'autorisa à sourire tristement.

\- Tu n'as jamais vraiment su mentir…

\- Je travaille juste tard la nuit, c'est tout, rien de plus.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru au début moi aussi. Et puis, en me levant plus tôt que d'habitude ce matin, vers cinq heures ou six heures du matin, j'ai vu que ta chandelle était toujours allumée… Sans compter les nouvelles cernes sous tes yeux. Sansa, admets la vérité, tu ne dors plus du tout en ce moment. Et ça fait longtemps que ça dure. Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?

\- Après notre départ de Winterfell… »

 _§§§§_

Pour Sansa Stark, ses nuits d'insomnie avaient commencé dans le Sud.

De nombreuses raisons diverses et variées avaient pu l'empêcher de dormir lors de son long séjour là-bas, mais la première d'entre elles était terriblement _triviale_.

Il faisait trop chaud, tout simplement.

Oui, c'était tellement simple et anodin quand on y pensait deux minutes, et en même temps c'était si _vrai_.

Il fait nuit, il est tard, et elle ne peut juste _pas_ dormir.

Elle savait très bien qu'elle était la seule à souffrir de ces insomnies, son père avait déjà séjourné un temps dans le Sud, il était habitué au climat, et Arya…

Hé bien, Arya pouvait s'adapter plus ou moins à tout et n'importe quoi, alors cela n'étonnait pas le moins du monde la louve que sa petite sœur n'ait eu aucun problème pour réussir à s'endormir en deux minutes durant leur toute première nuit.

Mais elle… elle n'y arrivait tout bonnement pas du tout.

En vérité, la raison de son incapacité à bien dormir (enfin, l'autre raison) était bien plus innocente et bien moins sinistre, à savoir qu'elle était beaucoup trop enthousiaste, heureuse et excitée par la promesse de son bonheur futur pour réussir à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Elle allait devenir une princesse, puis une reine un jour, et elle allait épouser le prince charmant de ses rêves.

Bientôt, elle aurait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

Sa vie serait parfaite.

Il le fallait.

 _§§§§_

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

 _Un cauchemar, c'est juste un cauchemar, mon pire cauchemar_, _ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est juste pas possible, ce n'est pas vrai, non…_

Lady était morte…

Ils… ils avaient tué Lady, ils avaient tué sa louve !

Ils avaient osé !

Sansa ne savait pas vraiment à qui elle en voulait le plus, à la reine, qui avait ordonné la sentence, au roi, qui l'avait suivie, à Arya et Nymeria, qui avaient attaqué Joffrey, à Joffrey lui-même, qui avait tout commencé, à son père, qui avait exécuté de sang-froid la louve de sa fille ?

Elle ne le savait pas encore.

En tout cas, le fait est qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, la gorge étouffée par les sanglots, alors qu'elle tentait de ne pas se faire consumer par la colère, sans succès, essayant aussi de ne pas pleurer.

Une dame ne pleurait pas, ne se lamentait pas, ne sanglotait pas, elle restait forte et fière, mais en vérité, malgré tout ses efforts, _elle n'y arrivait pas_.

Tout comme elle n'arriva pas à dormir de la nuit non plus.

Lady était morte, et une part de son enfance et de son innocence était morte avec elle.

 _§§§§_

Le cauchemar avait repris de plus belle.

Père avait été arrêté, était accusé de trahison, plus rien n'avait de sens, Arya avait disparu, était introuvable, et surtout, elle avait tellement _peur_.

Joffrey lui avait fait une promesse, lui avait promis d'être clément, d'épargner son père, et oui, elle y croyait, elle y croyait vraiment, _sincèrement_ , du plus profond de son cœur, mais malgré tout, c'était la gorge nouée qu'elle était partie se coucher, attendant le lendemain avec impatience et inquiétude.

À nouveau, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

 _§§§§_

Tout ses rêves venaient de brûler sous ses yeux.

Son père était mort, sa Septa était morte elle aussi, Arya était les Sept seuls savaient où, sa mère et ses frères étaient loin, et elle était seule désormais, entourée de lions prêts à la dévorer et à la déchiqueter en mille morceaux, à la détruire elle, pauvre petit oiseau, petite colombe en cage.

Elle avait cru que le pire moment de sa vie était arrivé lors de la mort de Lady.

Elle avait eu tort.

Maintenant que son père n'était plus, la nuit, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ses yeux morts, ses yeux vides, et elle ne pouvait penser qu'au fait qu'elle _n'était qu'une idiote, une petite idiote avec des rêves stupides, rien de plus_ , et elle n'arrivait plus à dormir sans faire de cauchemar, sans avoir encore de crier, et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer à la maison.

Et il y avait tellement de hurlements en elle qu'elle était forcée de réprimer, que ce soit la nuit ou le jour, sinon Joffrey ou la reine en auraient profité pour la faire encore plus souffrir.

Elle le savait d'ors et déjà.

Port-Réal serait sa perte.

 _§§§§_

Tyrion Lannister avait beau faire partie d'une famille qui avait détruit la sienne (et qui essayait encore activement de le faire), elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait été sa lumière au cœur des ténèbres.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était heureuse de l'épouser, bien au contraire, mais, maintenant que la nuit de noce était passée et qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée ou frappée, ou violentée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de douloureux, elle se surprit à se dire qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur pire.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de garder les yeux grands ouverts pendant de longues heures lors de leur première nuit ensemble.

Pendant un temps infime, si Sansa ne fut pas heureuse, du moins, elle en ressortit avec un léger sentiment de sécurité.

C'était toujours mieux que rien.

 _§§§§_

Cette sensation disparut entièrement le jour où elle apprit ce qu'il s'était passé aux Jumeaux…

Grâce à l'appui de Shae, de Tyrion et aussi celui de Margaery Tyrell, qui s'était révélée être une véritable alliée, et une sincère amie, elle avait réussi à dormir un petit peu les nuits qui avaient suivi son union avec le Nain, elle avait retrouvé un peu de sa tranquillité passée.

Mais maintenant… maintenant, sa famille n'était plus, et elle était plus seule que jamais.

Oh désormais, elle savait bien que cet état bref de paix était révolu pour probablement toujours.

Ses cauchemars ainsi que ses nuits d'insomnie continuèrent de plus belle.

 _§§§§_

Il faisait nuit, et de nouveau, elle ne pouvait pas dormir, pas alors que les gémissements de sa tante s'élevaient dans les Eyrié, pas alors qu'elle avait froid, tellement froid, qu'elle se sentait comme morte, pas alors qu'elle se sentait si seule au monde et que celui qui l'avait amenée ici n'avait fait que la manipuler, comme tout les autres avant lui.

Pas alors qu'elle avait perdu tout ce qu'elle avait.

Elle ne savait pas encore si un jour elle guérirait.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer à la maison.

 _§§§§_

Peut-être aurait-elle dû se méfier de ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Les coups, les viols, la douleur, les différents sévices qu'elle avait endurés, tout ce qu'était Ramsay et que Tyrion n'était pas, et si elle avait cru vivre l'enfer à Port-Réal, elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'en était rien.

À côté de ce qu'elle était en train de vivre ici, _ce n'était rien_.

La nuit, une fois que Ramsay avait… abusé d'elle et de son corps, il s'endormait comme une souche, et elle, elle demeurait là, à côté de lui, à devoir supporter d'entendre sa respiration paisible juste à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle sentait les blessures de son corps et de son esprit la malmener.

Dans ces moments-là, elle brûlait d'envie de l'étrangler ou de lui trancher la gorge, mais elle savait qu'une fois son « méfait » commis, elle n'aurait aucun moyen de s'échapper.

Là aussi, elle ne dormit pas le moins du monde.

 _§§§§_

La première nuit qu'elle passa à Château-Noir, à défaut d'être parfaite, eut au moins le mérite d'être plutôt reposante.

Ici, avec Jon à ses côtés, elle se sentait bien plus à la maison que lors de son séjour à Winterfell durant ces derniers mois, parce qu'il était là, que Ramsay était loin d'elle, et surtout parce qu'elle était sauve.

Quand elle ferma les yeux cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis des mois, ce fut sans la crainte de subir quelque chose durant son sommeil, ou même le jour suivant.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla, non pas un peu plus heureuse, mais un peu moins brisée.

 _§§§§_

Elle était une dame désormais.

Ramsay était mort, Jon était loin de Winterfell, Littlefinger était lui aussi mort, Arya était rentrée, tout comme Bran, et elle, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir.

Sa petite sœur avait raison.

Ces derniers temps, le sommeil l'avait de nouveau complètement désertée.

« Arya ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

\- Oh… oui, bien sûr. »

Sansa s'était mise à sourire.

« Tu m'as manquée Arya… vraiment manquée.

\- Toi aussi Sansa… »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sansa parvint à dormir aussi paisiblement qu'avant son départ pour Port-Réal.

 _§§§§_

Personne ne dormit réellement la nuit précédant la Longue Nuit.

Sansa encore moins que les autres.

Une odeur de mort flottait dans l'air, ainsi qu'une odeur de peur, et plutôt que de se morfondre au cours d'une nuit sans sommeil, elle avait plutôt passé du temps avec sa sœur, avec Tyrion, avec Brienne, avec ses frères, avec Theon, et elle avait essayé d'oublier que la mort fonçait sur eux.

Elle ne pria pas, en revanche.

Cela faisait bien longtemps, pour elle, que les Sept et tout les autres l'avaient abandonnée.

 _§§§§_

Leur victoire face aux marcheurs blancs n'avait rien arrangé, n'avait rien changé.

Cela faisait des semaines que Jon, Tyrion, Arya, Daenerys et tout les autres étaient dans le Sud, et à Winterfell, Sansa s'inquiétait, tout comme Theon, qui avait survécu, mais avait été blessé et était resté en arrière, comme Brienne et Jaime, restés eux aussi dans la demeure des Stark, et vraiment, avant, Sansa aurait rit à la simple idée de laisser un _Lannister_ rester chez elle sans avoir envie de le tuer.

Et pourtant…

Elle passa les jours qui suivirent dans la peur, se demanda chaque jour si oui ou non son frère et sa sœur allaient lui revenir, n'en dormant de nouveau pas de la nuit, faisant cauchemar sur cauchemar quand c'était le cas, trouvant du réconfort auprès de Theon, Brienne, et plus surprenant, auprès de Jaime Lannister.

Lui aussi avait un frère qui risquait sa vie à la capitale après tout…

Mais elle gardait espoir.

Ce n'était pas une reine comme Cersei Lannister qui allait réussir à les détruire.

Ils étaient des loups au moins autant qu'elle.

Ils survivraient.

Il fallait qu'ils survivent.

Sinon, ce serait _elle_ qui n'y survivrait pas.

 _§§§§_

Lorsqu'elle apprit que Jon et Arya s'en étaient sortis, Sansa s'endormit cette nuit-là avec des larmes de joie sur les joues.

 _§§§§_

Jamais Sansa Stark n'aurait cru pouvoir de nouveau réussir à dormir paisiblement avec quelqu'un, enfin, autre que sa petite sœur, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ramsay.

Mais la présence de Yara Greyjoy dans son lit lui démontrait le contraire.

La jeune Fer-née était venue à Winterfell peu de temps après le conseil à Fossedragon, une fois qu'il était devenu sûr et certain que son petit frère ne quitterait désormais plus Winterfell, et la jeune souveraine des Îles de Fer et celle du Nord avaient rapidement sympathisé, jusqu'à devenir amies, puis amantes au bout de quelques mois.

Yara était la première femme dont Sansa soit réellement tombée amoureuse, oh, peut-être avait-elle compris par le biais de Margaery que les femmes ne lui étaient pas indifférentes, mais en dehors de cela, la louve n'avait guère d'expérience.

Elle avait eu peur, un moment, que ses nuits ne continuent d'être agitées, et ça avait été le cas au début, il y avait eu des fois où elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, en hurlant, ou en pleurant, et Yara avait toujours été là pour elle, la réconfortant, la berçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, et lui racontant aussi ses propres souffrances, ses propres échecs, et toutes deux, ensemble, elles faisaient tout pour, à défaut d'oublier, du moins essayer d'avancer.

Elles étaient vraiment heureuses ensemble, cela, Sansa n'allait pas le nier.

Aussi, lorsque Yara lui demanda un matin si elle avait bien dormi, la reine se surprit à répondre oui sans que ce soit un mensonge.


	57. Essayer d'avancer

Essayer d'avancer.

[UA S8] : Comment un lion et une louve, à défaut de devenir amis, ont fini par se comprendre.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 115ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Hanter". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **ND'A :** **Ce texte s'inscrit dans le même univers que** ** _Trois gouttes d'espoir_ , et répond à une demande d'Almayen, qui voulait un développement de la scène entre Sansa et Jaime et ben ça m'a plutôt inspirée.**

 **\- Le Mille-Prompts : 716. Genre – Angst.**

 **\- Si tu l'oses : 221. Vécu.  
**

 **\- Collectionner les POP : POP Ryuk : Son ennui : Écrire sur Mimi Geignarde ou sur un personnage qui s'ennuie.**

 **-** **Le défi des 45 citations d'Hunger Games : 17. «** **Le fait de me demander non pas ce que je respire mais qui, me donne le haut-le-cœur. »**

 **\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes :** **144.** **Le ciel était comme tâché de sang.**

 **-** **Toujours plus : Fusionner 5 défis.**

Le ciel était comme tâché de sang.

La Longue Nuit n'avait épargné personne, peu étaient les vivants qui n'avaient rien perdu au cours de cette terrible bataille, même s'ils avaient réussi à survivre, et bien que Sansa n'avait personnellement perdu personne, puisque Bran, Jon, Arya et Theon avaient réussi à s'en sortir, elle avait malgré tout pleuré les autres morts.

Même ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Une fois que tout avait pris fin, et qu'ils avaient brûlé les cadavres des morts, Sansa avait déclaré à Arya :

« Le fait de me demander non pas ce que je respire mais qui, me donne le haut-le-cœur ».

Elle avait eu l'impression qu'alors que les corps devant elle partaient en fumée, et qu'elle respirait malgré elle une part de cette fumée, qu'une partie d'eux entraient en elle.

Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

 _§§§§_

Ils étaient toujours en guerre, mais Winterfell était en paix, temporairement du moins, et Sansa Stark s'ennuyait.

Elle n'avait momentanément rien à faire, contrairement à d'habitude, et, si cela avait un côté assez reposant, le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire la forçait à penser à de nombreuses choses désagréables.

À Arya et Jon, tout deux loin d'elle et en danger dans le Sud, avec qui elle ne pouvait pas communiquer, et dont elle ne savait absolument rien actuellement, dont elle ne savait même pas s'ils allaient lui revenir ou non.

Et de plus, elle avait encore mal dormi la nuit précédente, chose désormais tristement habituelle pour elle.

Certes, elle n'était pas tout à fait seule, Brienne et Theon la réconfortaient quand elle en avait besoin, mais il lui arrivait encore d'avoir du mal à respirer quand elle pensait aux membres de sa famille qui se battaient et risquaient leur vie pour qu'ils puissent tous avoir un meilleur futur.

Elle aussi elle se battait, à sa manière.

Aussi, en cette froide matinée, la jeune dame de Winterfell se dirigea vers le bois sacré, plus pour regagner son calme que pour y prier.

Ce fut pour elle une très grande surprise que de réaliser que Jaime Lannister en personne s'y trouvait déjà.

Elle se figea, tout d'abord prête à repartir, avant de se dire qu'elle et le Régicide n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté ensemble.

Pas seuls à seuls du moins.

« Ser Jaime, le salua-t-elle avec politesse, frissonnant en le voyant appuyé à un arbre, justement là où son père prenait place autrefois.

\- Lady Stark, lui répondit-il en esquissant un semblant de révérence, tandis que la jeune femme prenait quant à elle place en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je suis venu là pour réfléchir un peu…

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Vous savez que ma sœur a fait exécuter Missandei et qu'elle a fait tuer l'un des dragons de Daenerys… C'est vous qui me l'avez dit.

\- Oui, effectivement, et il me semble que désormais, les jours de votre sœur sont comptés. Pourquoi ?

Jaime arborait un air sombre.

\- J'aurais dû la tuer il y a longtemps.

\- Je ne vais pas vous contredire là dessus, marmonna la louve. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec…

Puis, elle se figea.

\- Attendez… ne me dites pas que vous comptez retourner à Port-Réal pour la tuer vous-même ?

\- Et si c'était le cas ?

\- Vous ne devriez pas faire ça.

Le chevalier se mit alors à ricaner.

\- Cela vous arrangerait je pense, bien au contraire… Vous seriez débarrassée de moi, débarrassée de Cersei si j'arrive à mes fins, et votre famille serait enfin vengée de tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire.

\- Avant j'aurais peut-être été d'accord avec ça. Mais maintenant, je sais qui vous êtes vraiment…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Brienne m'a raconté pourquoi vous avez tué le roi fou, tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle, que vous étiez bien plus que l'homme sans honneur que tout le monde dépeint…

\- Et donc, quelle est votre conclusion ?

\- Je pense qu'elle a raison. Et aussi que mon père vous a mal jugé. Que vous devriez rester. Pour Brienne, mais aussi pour vous-même. Pour votre frère aussi, qu'il ne risque pas sa vie pour rien non plus. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de mourir.

Jaime hocha la tête, semblant vouloir y réfléchir.

\- Et vous ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

 _Oh_ …

Les mains de Sansa se mirent à trembler.

« Comment… comment est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Comment cela ?

\- Comment on fait pour oublier ? Pour avancer ? Pour réussir à vivre avec tout ça, comment est-ce que je peux réussir à vivre heureuse, et en paix de nouveau, après tout ce que j'ai vécu ? Comment vous, vous avez fait pour réussir à dormir, après toutes les horreurs auxquelles vous avez été obligé d'assister sous le règne d'Aerys ?

Jaime essaya de sourire.

\- Il y a encore des nuits où je sens l'odeur de brûlé, je vois encore les flammes, et j'entends encore votre oncle et votre grand-père hurler… J'entends encore Aerys hurler encore et encore _Brûlez les tous_!

Les larmes aux yeux, Sansa ajouta :

\- Ça me hante encore et toujours. Mon père se faisant exécuter, Joffrey me torturant, Ramsay faisant de même, Littlefinger tuant ma tante, je revois tout ça la nuit, et ça… ça me fait tellement mal.

\- On en guérit jamais réellement Sansa. Malheureusement, tout ces souvenirs ne vous quitteront jamais vraiment. J'en suis désolé.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

\- Vous devez essayer d'avancer. Créer de nouveaux souvenirs pour remplacer les mauvais. Soyez heureuse. Ce sera une victoire contre ceux qui ont essayé de vous détruire.

Cette fois, ce fut Sansa qui se mit à sourire.

\- Merci Ser… J'espère que vous et Brienne serez heureux vous aussi. Cela risque de vous surprendre, mais je vous le souhaite sincèrement. »

Puis elle s'en alla.

Jaime, quant à lui, prit une profonde inspiration.

Il allait rester.


	58. Une simple rencontre

Une simple rencontre.

[S8 UA] : « Tout avait commencé par une étreinte, celle d'une sœur et de son frère. Ce jour-là, Sansa ne savait pas encore toutes les implications que pourrait avoir sa rencontre avec Yara Greyjoy. » Sansa/Yara.

 **ND'A :** **Ce texte se passe dans le même univers que** _ **Trois gouttes d'espoir**_ **et** _ **Essayer d'avancer**_ **.** **C'est donc un UA post saison 8, Theon a survécu et Jaime n'est jamais retourné à Port-Réal !**

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 117ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Simplicité". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **\- Le Mille-Prompts : 79. Duo – Yara / Sansa.**

 **\- Si tu l'oses : 48. Course de cheval.**

 **\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 54. La reine était magnifique.**

 **\- Le Mois des Fiertés : 17. (émotion) Surprise.**

 **\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 4 défis.**

Il faisait beau lorsque Yara Greyjoy était arrivée à Winterfell.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis la bataille de Port-Réal, la mort de Daenerys Targaryen et la réunion à Fossedragon qui avait suivi, et en ce jour, une délégation de Fer-nés, menée par leur reine, venait tout juste d'arriver à Winterfell.

Officiellement, la jeune femme était là en visite diplomatique, afin de renouer les liens brisés entre le Nord et les Îles de Fer.

En vérité, tout le monde savait qu'elle était uniquement là pour voir son frère.

Oh, bien sûr, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle et Sansa feraient absolument tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour que la paix signée à Fossedragon soit respectée le plus longtemps possible, et que, à terme, leurs deux peuples redeviennent pour de bon des alliés, mais le fait est que ce n'était pas vraiment sa première priorité là tout de suite.

Mais par les Sept, elles savaient d'avance toutes les deux que cela ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, loin de là !

Tout avait commencé par une étreinte, celle d'une sœur et de son frère.

Ce jour-là, Sansa ne savait pas encore toutes les implications que pourrait avoir sa rencontre avec Yara Greyjoy.

Dans les faits, ce n'était pas la première fois que la reine du Nord croisait la reine des Îles de Fer, elles s'étaient aperçues au cours de la réunion, mais n'avaient que peu parlé, étant encore ennemies à ce moment-là, avec le fait que Yara était toujours du côté de Daenerys, contrairement à Sansa, et sans oublier aussi les restes de rancune et de haine qui subsistaient encore entre leurs deux familles.

Ainsi, hormis les salutations d'usage et quelques piques acides, les deux femmes n'avaient pas échangé beaucoup de mots au cours de la réunion, et ce n'était qu'après cette dernière, avant leurs départs respectifs que Yara s'était finalement décidée, malgré sa fierté, à aller demander à la désormais nouvelle reine du Nord des nouvelles de Theon, dont elle savait qu'il avait été blessé gravement au cours de la Longue Nuit.

Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il pouvait tout aussi bien être mort maintenant.

Sansa, avec une voix certes glaciale mais radoucie suite à la question, lui avait répondu que le jeune homme se rétablissait petit à petit à Winterfell, et, sachant déjà qu'elle devrait, à terme, réussir à s'entendre avec la souveraine (et aussi que Theon voudrait très clairement revoir sa sœur), elle l'avait alors invitée dans sa demeure, une fois qu'elle en aurait la possibilité, ce que Yara avait immédiatement accepté.

Au terme de cette journée, les deux femmes s'étaient donc quittées non pas comme amies, ni même comme alliées, mais en moins mauvais termes qu'au début en tout cas.

Alors qu'elle la voyait entrer dans le château, essoufflée comme si elle avait fait une course de cheval pendant des heures (ce qui était probablement le cas), Sansa ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, incertaine de ce qui allait se passer dans les jours à venir.

Elle se fit alors une nouvelle fois une réflexion qu'elle avait déjà eu la première fois qu'elle avait vu l'autre jeune femme.

La reine était magnifique.

Elle ressentit une certaine surprise en pensant cela, n'étant pas vraiment habituée à avoir ce genre de pensée.

Bien sûr, elle trouvait Cersei belle, évidemment (enfin surtout à l'époque où elle ressentait encore de l'admiration vis-à-vis de la reine), tout comme elle avait trouvé Joffrey beau, ainsi que Loras, et d'innombrables autres personnes, et elle avait aussi trouvé que Margaery Tyrell était magnifique, mais cette fois-ci, c'était… différent.

Il lui fallut au moins plusieurs minutes pour mettre un nom sur cette sensation bizarre, alors qu'elle voyait Yara serrer Theon dans ses bras, ne parvenant toujours pas à se départir de sa méfiance à l'égard de la Fer-Née.

Sansa Stark s'était longtemps arrêtée aux apparences des gens, sans forcément aller plus loin, avant de finir par comprendre qu'ils ne se réduisaient pas à cela, et que les apparences étaient souvent mensongères.

Elle l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Joffrey était beau, mais c'était un monstre.

Cersei était belle, mais elle avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

Margaery… Margaery était une des exceptions, elle devait l'avouer.

Daenerys était belle elle aussi, mais elle était dangereuse.

À l'inverse, le Limier et Tyrion possédaient des physiques qui ne rentraient pas le moins du monde dans la norme, et ils étaient de bonnes personnes… enfin, ils étaient du moins bien moins pire que les autres.

Depuis ses mésaventures à Port-Réal, Sansa avait donc appris à ne plus juger les autres sur leur apparence, elle avait aussi appris à se méfier de tout le monde, à toujours être sur ses gardes, à ne plus laisser transparaître ses émotions, s'autorisait à peine à en avoir, excepté en présence de ses proches.

De ce fait, alors qu'elle voyait pour la deuxième fois l'autre femme devant ses yeux, la reine du Nord se sentait terriblement… troublée, sans qu'elle puisse avoir une seule idée de pourquoi.

Avec les années, alors qu'elle réalisait que ses rêves d'enfant étaient tous partis en fumée, elle avait pris l'habitude de ne même plus faire attention au physique, ou juste comme ça, en passant, sans vraiment s'en soucier plus que cela.

Oh, bien sûr, elle n'avait pu que remarquer la beauté de Daenerys Targaryen lors de l'arrivée de cette dernière à Winterfell, mais celle-ci était déjà célébrée pour cette raison dans toutes les Sept Couronnes, donc elle était déjà au courant de cet état de fait, et, quand elle l'avait vue pour la première fois, ce n'était pas sa beauté qu'elle avait remarqué.

Non, ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était ses dragons, c'était la mort, la destruction et les flammes à venir.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, malheureusement.

Et, étrangement, alors qu'elle regardait Yara Greyjoy, ce n'était pas de la peur qu'elle ressentait, mais autre chose, et elle n'aurait pas su dire clairement ce que c'était.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, le monde était (relativement) en paix, et même si il restait encore de nombreuses choses à régler, et qu'elle restait sur la défensive plus par habitude qu'autre chose, Sansa avait le sentiment qu'elle était en sécurité désormais.

Contrairement à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle pouvait donc se permettre de la regarder sans se demander quel prochain malheur allait lui tomber dessus d'ici peu.

Maintenant, elle avait envie d'être optimiste quant au futur à venir.

Ils avaient bien réussi à survivre à la Longue Nuit après tout, cela devait bien dire quelque chose, non ?

Sansa, continuant à la regarder, se fit la réflexion qu'elle la trouvait vraiment jolie, et…

Oh non…

Non, non, juste _non_!

Non, ce n'était certainement pas en train de se passer.

Pas encore, elle n'allait pas… elle n'allait quant même pas retomber amoureuse !

Il était hors de question qu'elle tombe de nouveau sous le charme d'un joli minois, elle avait déjà donné avec Joffrey, ça n'allait pas recommencer !

Bon, c'est vrai, elle avait aussi eu le béguin pour Margaery Tyrell, et elle n'en avait pas tant souffert que cela (traduction : la noble ne s'était pas révélée être une garce sans cœur), mais elle commençait à peine à se reconstruire suite aux sévices de Ramsay.

Ce n'était pas le moment pour elle d'avoir un coup de cœur pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Et pourtant, malgré la crainte qui lui dévorait le ventre à la simple idée de faire de nouveau confiance à la mauvaise personne (et ce malgré le fait que Theon lui avait déjà dit et répété que sa sœur était quelqu'un de bien), elle se fit rapidement la réflexion qu'il lui serait sûrement très facile de tomber amoureuse d'elle.

Mais tomber amoureuse de Joffrey avait été très simple aussi (encore que, cela avait-il réellement été de l'amour ?), et elle s'en était longtemps mordue les doigts.

Mettant fin à sa contemplation (qui n'avait pas duré plus que d'une ou deux minutes), alors que Yara discutait toujours avec son petit frère, elle secoua la tête à quelques reprises, bien décidée à oublier ces pensées futiles.

Malgré tout, elle se permit de sourire en constatant que, si elle était encore capable d'avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un, cela voulait dire que son cœur n'était pas définitivement devenu de glace et qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la douleur.

Oui, de toute évidence, Sansa Stark n'avait alors aucune idée d'à quel point sa vie allait changer après ce jour-là.


	59. J'ai rêvé de vous

« J'ai rêvé de vous ».

 **ND'A :** **Bien, vu que je suis en ce moment dans ma période « Braime, Braime,** **Braime et encore plus de Braime ! » (aka le couple principal de ma prochaine fic) je vous livre aujourd'hui cette micro-fic (et oui pour moi ce titre était un peu évident…)**

 **1\. Angst [S4] :**

Elle est en train de partir.

Elle est en train de partir, il ne la retient pas et elle ne voit pas pourquoi il le ferait en vérité.

Elle aimerait qu'il le fasse, vraiment, elle aimerait qu'il vienne avec elle à la recherche de Sansa Stark.

Elle aimerait avoir assez de courage pour le faire elle-même, elle aimerait pouvoir se retourner, descendre de cheval, courir vers lui et l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus être capable de respirer, puis lui dire qu'elle l'aime.

C'est ce qui se passerait dans un conte de fée.

Mais sa vie n'a jamais été un conte de fée de toute manière.

 **2\. AU [8x05] :**

 _Valonqar…_

Ses mains autour du cou de Cersei, faisant partir la vie de ses yeux verts, le Donjon Rouge s'effondrant autour d'eux deux, la mort fonçant sur les jumeaux, comme ça aurait toujours dû être.

Pourtant, Jaime ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain regret.

 _Pardon Brienne, je suis désolé._

 _Mais il est trop tard_.

Une chevelure blonde et deux yeux bleus aperçus furtivement avant qu'il ne s'effondre lui prouvèrent qu'il avait tort.

 **3\. Crack!Fic [Private joke & clin d'œil principalement] :**

« Où est-ce qu'on est là exactement ? Demanda Jaime à la jeune femme – une certaine Angelica quelque chose apparemment s'il avait bien tout suivit (enfin ce n'était pas son vrai nom non plus, avait-elle précisé, mais à vrai dire il s'y perdait un peu dans cette histoire de « pseudo ») – qui les avait accueillis lui et Brienne dans sa maison qui ne ressemblait en rien à une demeure de Westeros.

Le chevalier ne savait même pas comment ils étaient arrivés jusqu'ici.

Les dieux aimaient vraiment les mettre dans des situations pas possibles en tout cas.

\- Pas chez vous en tout cas, ironisa la brune étudiante. Très _très_ loin de chez vous, mais c'est pas grave, vous en faites pas, je vais essayer de vous ramener dans votre monde… dans pas longtemps, c'est promis. Même si je dois avouer que j'aurais bien aimé vous garder un peu plus histoire de vous parler du Braime – et Almayen aussi je pense, et bordel, j'ai presque l'impression de faire partie d'une secte en disant ça – mais c'est pas grave.

\- Le quoi ? S'écria Brienne, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

\- Je vous ai dit, c'est pas important. C'est le nom de votre ship, un jour vous comprendrez… peut-être. Enfin j'espère parce que ça commence à faire long. Vous pourriez me dire où on en est dans votre chronologie, pour que je me situe un peu au niveau des événements et que je dise pas n'importe quoi (enfin, pas plus que d'habitude quoi), et puis soit dit en passant, vous auriez pas emmené Lancel dans vos valises ? Parce que je suis sure que Marina dirait pas non… Mais je digresse. Alors ?

Brienne et Jaime clignèrent des yeux, n'ayant absolument rien compris à ce qu'elle venait de dire, avant de s'exclamer d'une seule voix :

\- PARDON ? »

Par les Sept, mais chez quelle folle venaient-ils tout juste de tomber au juste ?

Qu'est-ce que ce serait quand ils apprendraient qu'elle écrivait sur eux…

 **4\. Crossover [HP] :**

Il allait y avoir un bal de Noël.

Par Merlin, Brienne Torth avait _une sainte horreur_ des bals de Noël.

Ou même des bals en général.

Ce genre d'événement était le type même d'occasion, avec la Saint-Valentin, pour les types du genre d'Hyle Hunt, de Ben Brousse, Edmund Ambrose et tant d'autres de lui demander de sortir avec lui pour le pur plaisir de se foutre de sa gueule.

Aussi, alors que la date du bal se rapprochait de plus en plus, son stress et sa méfiance ne faisaient qu'augmenter, ainsi, alors qu'elle déjeunait seule à la table des Gryffondors, elle se figea en voyant Jaime Lannister s'y asseoir juste en face d'elle.

Certes, il faisait partie de la même maison qu'elle, mais ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, ni même amis, leur seul point commun de ce qu'elle en savait était qu'ils jouaient tout les deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch, en dehors de cela…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lannister ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois Torth… Bon je vais aller droit au but… je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes au bal de Noël.

Elle le regarda, incrédule.

\- C'est une blague je suppose ?

Il soupira.

\- Non. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, oui, je sais pour le pari en quatrième année – magnifique droite assénée à Hunt à l'époque d'ailleurs – et je tiens à te dire que je ne suis pas comme ces pauvres cons, que j'ai _vraiment_ envie de sortir avec toi, et que si jamais tu estimes que je me moque de toi durant le bal ou après, je te donne le droit de me frapper, ça te va ?

\- Ça m'a l'air… un peu extrême comme proposition.

\- Je reformule alors si tu veux… Brienne, voudrais-tu aller au bal avec moi oui ou non ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Il se mit à sourire.

\- Oh… Hé bien parfait alors. »

Si jamais il s'avérait qu'il avait menti, alors oui, elle se ferait un plaisir de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule.

Deux fois.

(Au minimum.)

 **5\. First Time :**

Quelqu'un la regardait comme si elle n'était pas un simulacre de chevalier, et que ce soit _Jaime Lannister_ en personne qui soit en train de le faire l'étonnait au plus haut point.

 **6\. Fluff :**

 _« Le Régicide !_

 _\- Mon nom est Jaime… »_

Qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom à partir de là et non par ce surnom infamant le rendait plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord.

 **7\. Humor :**

« Alors c'est bon, vous avez enfin baisé ?

\- Bronn…

\- Bronn !

\- Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de le savoir, non ?

\- Non…

\- Non, certainement pas !

\- Si on peut plus rigoler…

\- Ta gueule.

\- Fermez-la ! »

 **8\. Hurt/Comfort [UA 8x04] :**

 _Ne pars pas._

 _Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie_.

Il allait rester.

Cersei ne méritait certainement pas qu'il gâche sa vie pour elle.

 **9\. Smut :**

Il l'avait enfin entendue rugir.

 _Et ça avait été magnifique_.

 **10\. UST :**

Jaime ne sut pas trop ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il voyait cette étrange femme l'empêcher de se noyer tandis qu'il perdait peu à peu connaissance, alors qu'il sentait son corps pressé contre le sien.

Quand il comprit finalement, il était déjà trop tard, bien sûr.


	60. Sans aucun doute

Sans aucun doute.

[6x02] : « Sansa se disait que, après tout les monstres qu'elle avait dû côtoyer, pardonner Theon ne ne lui paraissait désormais pas aussi insurmontable qu'auparavant. »

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 120ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Unanime". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Lorsqu'elle avait revu Theon Greyjoy la première fois qu'elle était revenue à Winterfell, tout en Sansa Stark avait été unanime pour dire qu'elle se devait de le haïr.

C'était la réaction logique à avoir, le jeune homme avait trahi sa famille, il avait tué ses frères, brûlé Winterfell, _sa maison_ , et après toutes les autres trahisons qu'elle avait déjà dû endurer, celle-ci lui paraissait être celle de trop.

La plus douloureuse aussi, parce que Theon, Père lui faisait confiance, Robb lui faisait confiance, _elle_ lui faisait confiance, ou du moins, elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il leur planterait un couteau dans le dos.

Alors oui, en le voyant là, misérable et brisé, malgré l'élan de compassion qui s'élevait dans son cœur pas encore rongé par la noirceur de la cour de la capitale, c'était la haine qui avait dominé en elle.

Ce n'était que plus tard, bien plus tard, qu'elle avait fini par réaliser que Theon, s'il était bien coupable, était également une victime, tout comme elle l'était et qu'il n'était pas le pire être humain qu'elle avait jamais rencontré, pas après les Joffrey Baratheon, Petyr Baelish, Roose Bolton et autres Ramsay Bolton, non Theon, lui, avait fait des mauvais choix, et avait largement payé pour ses crimes.

Sansa se disait que, après tout les monstres qu'elle avait dû côtoyer, pardonner Theon ne ne lui paraissait désormais pas aussi insurmontable qu'auparavant.

Et peut-être que, un jour, une fois cette maudite guerre terminée, une fois le Nord récupéré et les Marcheurs Blancs détruits, elle pourrait le considérer de nouveau comme son frère, au même titre que les autres, et qu'il arriverait enfin à guérir de ce que Ramsay lui avait fait, tout comme elle.

Elle avait envie de croire que tout se terminerait bien pour eux.

Elle _devait_ le croire.


	61. Le sang et la mort

Le sang et la mort.

[S8 UA] : « Sansa Stark fait des cauchemars à cause de ce qu'elle a vécu. Jaime Lannister fait des cauchemars à cause de ce qu'il a fait, ou n'a pas fait. Ils se rejoignent au moins sur un point : avoir tout deux côtoyé l'horreur et l'enfer. » Sansa/Yara. Braime.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 121ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Elle". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **ND'A :** **Ce texte se passe dans le même univers que** ** _Trois gouttes d'espoir_ , _Essayer d'avancer_ et _Une simple rencontre_ (oui ça fait longtemps je sais).**

 _Elle court, elle court aussi vite que possible, Theon à ses côtés, pour fuir les chiens de Ramsay et ses soldats, elle court pour sa vie, pour sa liberté, pour son salut, pour ne plus jamais être la prisonnière de son époux, pour ne plus jamais souffrir à cause de lui, pour ne plus être une victime, non, ça, plus jamais._

 _Elle était prête à courir jusqu'au bout du monde, au point d'avoir les pieds en sang s'il le fallait, si cela signifiait pouvoir échapper pour de bon à son tortionnaire._

 _Elle a froid..._

 _Elle a froid, elle tremble, elle a peur, les poursuivants se rapprochent de plus en plus d'eux, aucune échappatoire n'est possible, ils sont perdus, ils_ ont _perdu, il n'y a plus que la peur qui la pousse à bouger, elle a peur, tellement peur_ , et elle va mourir.

Sansa se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court.

Un autre cauchemar, _encore._

La jeune femme réussit à calmer sa respiration erratique, les poings serrés, une envie de hurler s'agitant en elle et qu'elle eut bien du mal à réprimer, et une sourde terreur commença à prendre place dans son ventre quand elle réalisa qu'elle était de retour dans son lit, dans sa chambre, à Winterfell là où il...

Non.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à _ça._

Elle n'était plus en danger désormais, elle ne le serait plus jamais, Ramsay était mort, il avait perdu à la Bataille des Bâtards, elle l'avait tué, et il était mort, dévoré par ses propres chiens, son sourire fou et sadique n'était plus maintenant, et elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de lui, ni même de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Joffrey était mort, empoisonné, elle l'avait vu s'écrouler, il ne la ferait plus souffrir, Roose Bolton était mort, Walder Frey était mort, Littlefinger était mort, sous ses yeux, tué par Arya, Cersei Lannister était morte, tout les monstres qui avaient essayé de détruire sa famille étaient morts, et elle, elle était vivante, elle avait vaincu.

Elle était une survivante.

Elle était la dame de Winterfell, la reine du Nord, elle n'avait plus peur de qui que ce soit.

Plus de raison valable d'avoir peur.

Et pourtant, cette nuit encore, les ombres revenaient pour la hanter.

Se retournant dans son lit, elle ne parvint à retrouver pour de bon son calme qu'en voyant le visage de celle qui partageait sa couche depuis maintenant plusieurs jours et qui contrairement à elle dormait paisiblement.

Yara Greyjoy.

Ça lui avait pris du temps, vraiment beaucoup de temps, non seulement pour tomber amoureuse d'elle, mais aussi pour lui faire suffisamment confiance pour accepter de la laisser dormir avec elle, mais maintenant c'était le cas, et surtout elle savait avec certitude qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Mais, même si la Fer-née avait souffert bien des choses dans sa vie, la jeune femme ne pourrait jamais réellement comprendre ce qu'elle avait enduré, à Port-Réal, aux Eyriés et plus tard à son retour à Winterfell.

Elle n'était pas encore vraiment prête à en parler avec elle non plus cela dit.

Soupirant, elle se leva alors, en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds une fois habillée, et se rendit directement dans le bois sacré.

Elle n'était pas la seule personne à Winterfell à souffrir fréquemment de cauchemars la nuit...

 _§§§§_

Elle n'aurait pu dire quand exactement elle et le Régicide avaient commencé à se retrouver durant la nuit au bois sacré après un cauchemar, mais le fait est que depuis quelques mois, cette petite routine s'était installée entre eux.

Quand elle arriva là où ils avaient chacun le réflexe de se réfugier après un cauchemar, tout d'abord seuls, puis rejoints par l'autre, il était déjà là.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ?

\- Ramsay... Se contenta-t-elle de dire sans épiloguer. Et vous ?

Il eut un sourire sans joie.

\- Ce n'était pas Aerys, pas cette fois... c'était l'explosion du septuaire...

\- Oh, je vois... »

Elle n'ajoute pas un mot, ne sait pas trop quoi dire.

Ça commence à être habituel entre eux de toute façon.

Sansa Stark fait des cauchemars à cause de ce qu'elle a vécu.

Jaime Lannister fait des cauchemars à cause de ce qu'il a fait, ou n'a pas fait.

Ils se rejoignent au moins sur un point : avoir tout deux côtoyé l'horreur et l'enfer.

Ils ne parleront pas cette nuit, pas des cauchemars qui les hantent en tout cas, mais d'autre chose, de la fin de l'hiver qui commence à se profiler petit à petit, de tout sauf de ce qui leur fait encore mal.

 _Il y a le feu, il y a les flammes, le feu grégeois, il court au milieu de Port-Réal, mais pas pour échapper aux cendres, non, il court pour arrêter le massacre, pour faire ce qui est juste, pour sauver ce qui reste, pour tuer le roi, le roi fou, qu'il aurait dû tuer avant mais il n'a pas pu le faire à temps, et maintenant des gens sont morts, et c'est de sa faute, et le seul moyen pour arranger tout ça, c'est de tuer Aerys._

 _Il rentre dans le Donjon Rouge, et il ne voit plus que le feu, les flammes, le rouge du sang versé, des innocents assassinés, mais aussi le vert, c'est l'explosion de feu grégeois, c'est la folie, c'est l'horreur qu'il n'a pas su empêcher._

 _Il fonce vers la salle du trône, l'épée à la main, alors qu'autour de lui, tout n'est plus que cendres, et mort, et quand il fait face au roi, il a envie de vomir, et..._

 _Et le roi se retourne, et ce n'est pas le roi._

 _C'est Cersei._

 _C'est Cersei, Cersei et ses yeux émeraudes, aussi verts que les siens, emplis de folie, le rouge, le vert, l'explosion, les flammes, les cendres, c'est elle, c'est toujours elle, ça a toujours été elle, et ce sera toujours elle._

 _Il devrait fuir._

 _Il ne le fait pas._

 _Elle sourit, et le Donjon Rouge explose, et lui avec_.

Non, ils n'en parleront pas.

Un jour ils en parleront à quelqu'un, peut-être.

Mais pas maintenant.

Pas aujourd'hui.

Cependant, ils sont heureux et soulagés de savoir qu'une autre personne, pour autant qu'ils soient tout les deux différents, comprenne au moins un peu ce que l'autre a enduré.

C'est déjà mieux que rien...


End file.
